Mi amigo secreto
by Megumi D. sxs
Summary: La navidad es: amigos, diversión, comida, regalos...pero ¿eso también incluye el amor? (JoeyxSeto)
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic de YuGiOh...así que sean piadosos soy muy nueva en esto TT  
  
Nota: YuGiOh no me pertenece (si me perteneciera que no haría) ni ninguno de sus personajes de este fic ni nada por el estilo  
  
ADVERTENCIA: fic Yaoi lemon ¬¬ si no les gusta el genero pues...ya que...  
  
Pareja principal: Joey/Seto...aunque con un poquito de Yami/Yugi involucrado...  
  
Mi amigo secreto  
  
Capitulo 1: Los nombres  
  
Retrasado...¡Siempre retrasado! Ya se esperaba al terrible regaño de la profesora al verlo llegar tan tarde....aunque a lo mejor por ser uno de los últimos días de clases antes de navidad se olvidara...si claro...como si le quedara esa esperanza...  
  
En las blancas calles de la ciudad dominó se podía ver como un joven de brillantes cabellos que le hacía contraste al panorama salía muy alterado de un edificio de aspecto ya deteriorado...  
  
No era extraño para Joey Wheeler verse en esa situación, últimamente había estado llegando tarde a clases por múltiples razones....y la furia contenida por la profesora siempre era lo primero que se descargaba sobre el al llegar a las frías aulas de clases...o valdría decir jaulas como el solía denominarlas...pero al fan llegaba la navidad...Para Joey era una época maravillosa ya que sus amigos solían invitarlo a sus grandes festines y salía a las calles a cantar diversos villancicos...  
  
Hacía mucho que Joey había superado el hecho de no poder pasar las navidades en familia, aunque sus amigos lo dudaran, para él no había nada más reconfortante que ir a las calidas casas de Yugi, Tristan y Tea a tomar un buen chocolate caliente y disfrutar de las vacaciones...si, definitivamente era una época muy agradable...  
  
Pudo divisar a lo lejos la escuela Domino...después de todo no llegaría tan tarde...comenzó a soplar un aire caliente de su boca para calentar sus manos...su suéter no lo cubría mucho...pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a los climas fríos debido a la humedad y mala ventilación de su "hogar"  
  
Joey: Hola chicos!!!!  
  
Yugi: Joey justo a...  
  
Yugi no pudo completar la frase ya que el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases lo interrumpió junto con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras la profesora  
  
Profesora: Muy buenos días mis queridos estudiantes espero que hayan pasado un agradable fin de semana  
  
Por detrás de los asientos se oyó un chasquido, todos los estudiantes se voltearon para ver quien había sido el rebelde que lo había emitido pero solo pudieron ver a el poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp inmerso en sus pensamientos con el entrecejo fruncido...  
  
Que inútil es esta mujer...como si realmente se preocupara por lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre...pensó el poderoso CEO...realmente a el le desagradaba la hipocresía de su profesora, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a encontrarla en todas aquellas personas que fingían interés por el...esa clase de comportamiento era lo que realmente molestaba al CEO ya que el no había llegado para oír las buenas palabras de una educadora mediocre...  
  
Profesora: bueno...ehhh...les tengo una muy divertida noticia...Ya que todos hemos finalizado los exámenes finales...y estamos a muy poco tiempo de finalizar nuestras clases quisiera que el grupo estuviera más integrado...haremos un pequeño juego de clases...un amigo secreto ¿Qué les parece?  
  
Por todo el salón se oyó un murmullo de interés, realmente no había nada más divertido que un amigo secreto...especialmente para competir por ver quien daba el mejor regalo...  
  
El ceo lanzó un resoplido "lo que me faltaba" el realmente no le encontraba la gracia a darle regalos tratando de mantener el anonimato absoluto...aunque en parte le agradaba la idea...odiaba las miles de palabras de agradecimiento por parte de sus empleados cuando les daba un bono...el solo disfrutaba del agradecimiento de su hermano que era la única persona merecedora de su interés...  
  
Profesora: tengo sus nombres anotados en pequeños papelillos que están dentro de esta caja...quiero que cada uno pase al frente y tome un papel...  
  
¡QUE BIEN! Un amigo secreto...la última vez que jugó uno le había tocado darle regalos a Tristan y de esa forma fue muy sencillo ya que conocía todos sus gustos...tendría que quitar la nieve de algunos pórticos pero...bueno era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por un poco de diversión  
  
El atractivo rubio pasó al frente...metió su mano hasta el fondo con algo de nerviosismo y tomó un pequeño papel...  
  
Pensó por un momento quien podría ser su amigo secreto...¿¿¡¡ Y si le tocaba duke??!! Bueno...ellos ya eran buenos amigos pero...no conocía bien sus gustos...a lo mejor se conformaría con un juego de dados de múltiples colores y ya...o una foto autografiada de Pegasus...se rió por un momento...estaba siendo muy cruel...pero realmente el se divertía molestando a Duke...  
  
Dudó un momento...miró a su lado y pudo ver como Yugi terminaba de abrir su papel y leer el nombre...se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Quién le abría tocado? Le daba una enorme curiosidad...casi tanto como quien le había tocado a el...medio abrió el papel...tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien sería...lo volteó y terminó de abrir...estaba preparado para ver el nombre...cuando lo volteó de cara a la escritura pudo ver en gruesas letras negras el nombre de "SETO KAIBA"  
  
Al fin era su turno de pasar...quería terminar con este juego estúpido de una vez...miró a su alrededor...parecía que ya casi todo el salón había "tomado" a su amigo secreto...¿Qué rayos le pasaba al perro?...se había vuelto muy pálido...a diferencia de su amiguito Yugi que estaba muy concentrado en su papel y parecía no quitarle la vista en enzima...  
  
Se acercó a la caja...tomó el primer papel que rozó sus dedos y se sentó para abrirlo...estaba seguro de que con regalarle 100 o 200 dólares a su "amigo" estaría más que satisfecho...desdobló el papel...en el estaba escrito prolijamente el nombre de "JOEY WHEELER"  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno...se que soy muy mala para esto pero ya mejorará...  
  
SALUDOS!!!! 


	2. La navidad tiene sabor a sorpresas

Mi amigo Secreto  
  
Capitulo 2: la navidad tiene sabor a sorpresa...  
  
(Pov de seto)  
  
El nunca había creído en esas estupideces que decía esa Arqueóloga sobre el "destino" pero debía admitir que era una enorme casualidad que le tocara el estúpido del perro como amigo secreto...a el no podría darle dinero ya que sería obvio de quien vendrían...un momento ¿Y que importa si lo sabe?...  
  
Miró a su alrededor...el Inu parecía muy consternado...tenía los puños cerrados y soplaba algunos rebeldes mechones que caían de su rostro para retirarlos...parecía estar muy confundido y fastidiado a la vez...a lo mejor le había tocado el tal Debling...después de todo el era el que menos le agradaba al cachorro del grupo por compartir mi opinión de sus rasgos caninos...je...que irónico...el gran CEO tenía algo en común con alguno de los perdedores del grupo...  
  
Por otro lado Yami el familiar loco de Yugi parecía bastante normal...como siempre con el entrecejo fruncido, los labios...extrañamente tensos y su mirada fija en el famoso papel...que patético...aunque seguramente era algo de familia porque Yugi tenía la misma cara de estúpido...aunque ahora estaba algo sonrojado...seguramente le había tocado la idiota esa de tea...Que parece muy contenta cabe recalcar...que inútil...siempre le había desagradado esa felicidad casi enfermiza de la joven....siempre tan...asquerosamente alegre...  
  
Pero si alguien del grupo daba verdadera risa era el bruto ese de Tristan...el pobre diablo ese estaba golpeándose su cabeza contra la sólida mesa.... Realmente hay mediocridad en este colegio...  
  
Posó sus manos sobre el teclado de su novedosa computadora...no tenía ánimos de estar con esta estupidez....Tenía que admitir que le traía algo de inquietud el que le tocara el inu...¿Inquietud? Bueno....no sabía que otra forma denominar su estado de animo...pero ni él mismo se lograba entender...era la primera y esperaba única vez...que algo en ese colegio le había dejado realmente "descolocado"  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Viejo...que le hubiera tocado el cubito de hielo de Seto Kaiba como amigo secreto...eso no es lo que se pudiera denominar como bueno...era la primera vez que le había logrado encontrar algo malo a la navidad...cabe recalcar muy malo...¿Qué podía regalarle a Seto Kaiba? Y ¿Con que ganas? No es que fuera egoísta pero...ÉL ERA SU ENEMIGO...que rayos sabía el acerca de Seto Kaiba? Solo sabía que le gustaba el juego de monstruos...pero el tiene todas y cada una de las cartas que quiere...un momento...¡Claro! Podría preguntarle al pequeñín que le gustaría tener a su hermano...ya va esperen...¿El se estaba preocupando por regalarle algo especial a Seto Kaiba? O dios...tal vez el frío le había causado un resfriado...  
  
Tocó su frente...temperatura aparentemente normal...miró a su amigo Yugi en busca de algún apoyo...pero este se encontraba ensimismado en su papel...¿Qué rayos le había pasado?  
  
Sonó el timbre de receso... ¿Cuánto tiempo se había pasado pensando en Seto? O dios...le dijo Seto...Y PENSÓ EN EL...esta navidad...resultaría más peligrosa de lo que se esperaba....  
  
(POV de seto)  
  
Al fin finalizaron la estúpidas clases...tendría un poco de tiempo para despejar su mente de su estúpido juego...dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de "la carita feliz" como solía denominarlos al ver la marca que Tea le había puesto de distintivo a su amistad...que cursi...  
  
Se dirigieron al típico árbol del parque donde solían reunirse...Siempre frondoso...siempre brillante...siempre con hermosos rayos de luz cruzando entre sus grandes hojas oscuras...en cambio ahora...muerto...desojado...sin rastros de vida...con un aire fantasmal en sus ramas pálidas...Para el eso era navidad...una simple fecha en la que las personas gastaban el dinero innecesariamente...donde hacían grandes festividades por meras ridiculeces y gastaban fortunas en adornos...que desfachatez....nunca se había preocupado por eso...si no fuera porque a Mokuba le gusta esta ridícula fecha el no se molestaría siquiera en recordarla...Todos celebrando una baja climatológica y la llegada de un supuesto Dios a la tierra...que ingenuidad...  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Joey: Oye Yugi...Viejo quien te tocó en lo del amigo secreto?  
  
Bueno...parece que mi pregunta fue interesante...porque Yami dejó su mirada fija en Yugi y Tea dejó a un lado su conversación acerca de el día que compraría los artículos navideños para decorar su "rosada" habitación...  
  
Yugi: eh...bueno...la verdad es que...Ya se enterarán  
  
Yugi parecía muy nervioso...AHHHHH YA ENTIENDO de seguro le había tocado Tea y no quería decirlo frente a todos...ups...creo que lo puse en una dificultad será mejor que cambie el tema...  
  
Joey: AHHHH ya entiendo amigo le guiña un ojo no te preocupes oigan chicos han visto a moku hoy?  
  
Tristan: por qué no le preguntas al Dios Kaiba?  
  
Tea: jijijijijiji yo creo que está dentro...a el no le gusta mucho salir con este frío...  
  
Tea tenía razón...hacía un año que conocían a Mokuba y sabía que a el le desagradaba el clima frío...  
  
Joey: de acuerdo chicos los veré en un momento...  
  
(en la escuela)  
  
UHM ya veo al pequeñin!!!! Parece estar comiendo con otros de sus amigos...huy que pena todos en este comedor se me quedan viendo...parece que ya me vió...mejor me le acerco...  
  
Joey: Hola moku!!! Oye...necesito hablar contigo un rato...¿Podemos reunirnos después de clases?  
  
Mokuba: Claro Joey!!! Que te parece en mi casa? Sabes que odio salir con este frió...  
  
¡¡¿¿EN CASA DE SETO??!! Eso era más de lo que se esperaba...pero...necesitaba la ayuda del pequeño y si era lo que le hacía sentir más cómodo...bueh ya que...tendría que hacer el sacrificio....  
  
Joey: bueno...me parece bien...Nos vemos entonces!!!  
  
Mokuba: Si, claro!!!! 


	3. La navidad tiene sabor a recuerdos

Notas de la autora: he recibido reviews!!!!! QUE EMOCIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M esforcé mucho para que este cap fuera un poco más largo...sepan que no siempre actualizaré tan seguido...peeero...quería que vieran mi fic TT es que estoy inspirada...  
  
Respondo reviews!!!:  
  
Frafer: a pos que bueno que te gustó mi fic...yo soy muy mala para esto pero...se hace lo que se puede y yo me divierto mucho escribiendo!!!y sobre el amigo secreto de Yugi...dime tu quien crees que es?  
  
A si lo de el grupo de "la carita feliz" bueno...es que me parece un símbolo muy patético...creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta lo muy mal que me cae Tea...y yo también creo que los puntos de vista de Seto son los más cómicos...pero es que de el se un poquito más...  
  
Oriko Asakura: Pues fíjate que la pareja Seto/Joey es una de mis favoritas también!!!! Pues si...estoy planeando lemon para más adelante...pero advierto que soy muy explícita y...no se si así es como te gusta o algo más Light pero de todas formas espero que te guste  
  
Y gracias por el abrazo de oso!!! (hacía tiempo que no oía esa expresión  
  
A TODOS MIS LECTORES SEPAN QUE ACEPTO TODA CLASE DE SUGERENCIAS Y PREGUNTAS DUDAS, COMENTARIOS O TORTASOS PUEDEN ESCRIBIRME  
  
Mi amigo secreto  
  
Capitulo 3: La navidad tiene sabor a recuerdos  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Dudó por un segundo ante la puerta de la escuela Dominó en las que los estudiantes salían profanando mil y un comentarios...ir a casa de su peor enemigo no era lo que él llamaba "reconfortante"  
  
Al terminar de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del colegio pudo deleitarse al ver que los primeros copos de nieve de la navidad comenzaban a revolotear sobre el cielo en una danza blanquizca llena de nostalgia, Joey miró a un lado lanzando un suspiro...y su mirada se posó en unos jóvenes niños que miraban con indescriptible emoción al cielo...le traía tantos recuerdos...  
  
(FLAS BACK)  
  
Yugi: miren amigos está cayendo nieve!  
  
Tres jóvenes de niños de rostros llenos de pureza e inocencia corrían alegremente en circulos con sus miradas fijas en el pálido cielo, Yugi traba de probar uno de los fríos regalos dando saltos llenos de vida, mientras que Tristan se removía los helados trozos de hielo de su ya muy alborotado cabello  
  
Joey: hay muchos!  
  
Yugi: y tienen un brillo muy cómico!  
  
Profesora: niños entren!!! Está nevando!!!  
  
(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)  
  
Con un último suspiro y una mirada de reojo a los niños el joven de finos cabellos dorados se abrazó a si mismo en busca de calor y siguió recorriendo las heladas calles de la ciudad dominó....  
  
(POV DE SETO)  
  
Ordenó que se prendiese la calefacción....El atractivo Ceo se encontraba cruzado de piernas inmerso en sus pensamientos...miró a un lado...la empañada ventanilla de su flamante limusina le permitió ver parte del sombrío ambiente, los copos de nieve...tenían un aspecto tan hermoso...caían en una forma perfecta...todo en las calles le recordaba a el...el triste traje de escarchas que lucía todo a su alrededor tenía una extraña similitud a él...con sus ondas de sutil perfección...todo era triste...y a la vez...hermoso...  
  
Mokuba: hermano... ¿En que piensas?  
  
Seto: en nada de vital importancia Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: entiendo...  
  
Como siempre la hostilidad de su comportamiento había logrado apagar la chispa de cariño de su hermano...no lo culpaba si en unos pocos años su hermano lo dejara por una vida llena de amor y alegría...Y esperaba que lo hiciera, Seto en la flor de su juventud era muy avanzado para el promedio...su mente era muy compleja pero a la vez cerrada a toda clase de sentimientos que pudieran interferir con su correcto funcionamiento y con el paso del tiempo su carácter era cada vez más arisco y sus actos más fríos y crueles, no quería que Mokuba viviera su decadencia...su deterioro...su infierno  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
A lo lejos entre el borroso paisaje pudo divisar la imponente mansión Kaiba, llamó a la puerta...oyó una sutil voz femenina que preguntaba por su motivo de visita...de seguro el pequeñín ya había llegado...él por ir a pie le tomaba muchísimo más tiempo llegar a sus destinos pero los hermanos Kaiba siempre se iban juntos en su veloz limusina...  
  
Joey: vine a reunirme con el peque...quiero decir...con Mokuba...  
  
Voz: a desea hablar con el señoriíto Mokuba...dígame su nombre por favor...  
  
Joey: Ehhh...soy Joey Wheeler  
  
Voz: a si...el señor Mokuba ya nos había hablado de su visita...pase a delante por favor...  
  
Con un ligero crujido el enrome portón con el emblema de Kaiba Corp se fue abriendo lentamente...el camino hasta la puerta de la mansión Kaiba era inmensamente largo...pero para su sorpresa un conveniente auto sin puertas estaba junto con un empleado aparentemente tiritando de frío esperando por su abordaje...no quería hacer esperar más a ese pobre hombre...así que, tropezando con algunos cúmulos de nieve se aventuró a montarse en el "vehículo"  
  
Cruzaron con una sorpréndete eficacia a través de la gruesa capa de nieve que ya cubría el camino hacía la entrada de la mansión, al entrar se quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de servidumbre que mostraba la mayor amabilidad posible en cada uno de las atenciones que procuraban darle al tan inusual invitado, seguramente creían que era un personaje célebre y guardaban la esperanza de una felicitación pero Joey...simplemente quitándose su abrigo dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se propuso a pasar a la sala conde supuestamente el hermano menor de los Kaiba lo estaba esperando...  
  
La mansión estaba ricamente decorada, los muebles de exquisita finura estaban en un estado de pulcritud admirable, el piso daba destellos brillantes ante su notoria limpieza y los incontables cuadros eran de un gusto impecable...Se encaminaron a una de las muchas salas que debía tener la enorme mansión, se detuvo ante una puerta muy gruesa hecha a base de roble que delicados tallados dorados y al abrirla pudo sentir para su agrado el calor de una crepitante hoguera junto con la visión de el agradable niño con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro  
  
Joey: Hola pequeñín!  
  
Mokuba: Hola Joey!!! Que bueno que viniste!!!  
  
Joey: Si es que necesito tu ayuda para un pequeño...problema que tengo...  
  
Mokuba: sucede algo malo Joey?  
  
Joey: de hecho...no es TAN malo Moku....  
  
¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad al pequeño? SI ERA BASTANTE MALO...bueno...debía admitir que se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba...UN MOMENTO...que le estaba pasando??!! Seguramente se había terminado de volver loco...  
  
Mokuba: Ehhh...entonces que pasa Joey?  
  
Joey: a, si es que...verás...en nuestra clase y no se si en la de ustedes hicimos un amigo secreto y...  
  
Mokuba: que bueno Joey eso es muy divertido!!! Necesitas ayuda para escoger el regalo?  
  
Joey: precisamente mi amigo secreto...es tu hermano...  
  
Mokuba: QUE MI HERMANO ES TU AMIGO SECRETO??!! Joey eso es increíble!!! Es decir...ustedes no es que se lleven muy bien...  
  
Joey: si...entiendo a lo que te refieres moku pero el asunto es...que necesito que me digas algo que pueda regalarle a tu hermano...por muy doloroso que suene...  
  
Mokuba: uhm...déjame pensar...  
  
El pequeño niño se puso en posición pensativa...en ese momento Joey se pudo dar el lujo de mirar a su alrededor...la sala de estar tenía un ambiente muy acogedor...la mayoría de los muebles hechos de caoba fina y con algunos cojines en beige...pero pudo notar que en varios adornos eran de un tibio color durazno...  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
El atractivo CEO miró al techo tratando de hacer descansar su vista de la fulminante luz de la laptop...dejó sus pequeños lentes aéreos a un lado de la mesita y se dispuso a ver que hacía su hermano...estaba en su casa y trataría de comportarse más dulcemente con su pequeño cónyuge,  
  
Bajó con una lentitud y rectitud propia de el pero con el paso ligeramente más acelerado que de costumbre...por un extraño motivo tenía curiosidad por saber que hacía Mokuba en ese momento...Llegó hasta la puerta del recibidor numero 2...podía oír la voz de su hermano, seguramente estaría jugando uno de esos juegos de realidad virtual que tanto le había rogado por que le construyese...  
  
Giró el tomo de la puerta con lentitud....no quería perturbar el juego de su pequeño hermanito...asomó medio cuerpo y pudo ver al perro de Wheeler tomando una de sus fotografías enmarcadas....  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
  
Los niños reían y jugaban con sus gastados juguetes dentro de el acogedor y modesto ambiente del orfanato mientras un pequeño se encontraba fuera...en el helado jardín observando con una mirada perdida a su alrededor...la nieve estaba comenzando a derretirse...y para Seto Kaiba eso implicaba otras navidades sin familia...aquella época que a los demás niños tanto le agradaba a el le traía una tristeza indescriptible...  
  
De pronto una borrosa silueta comienza a hacerse visible...La figura de su pequeño hermano Mokuba regresaba después de un largo paseo que lo había tenido preocupado desde hacía largo tiempo  
  
Seto: MOKUBA DONDE HABÍAS ESTADO!!!te he dicho miles de veces que no te separes de mi lado por largo tiempo que a caso no lo entiendes??!!  
  
El rostro del pequeño niño comenzó a ensombrecerse....y lanzandole una mirada llena de culpa y remordimiento a su hermano extendió una de sus pequeñas manos para tallarse uno de sus brillantes ojos...  
  
Mokuba: es que...quería traerte un regalo de navidad...  
  
Seto: un regalo? De que estás hablando tonto, me tenías muy preocupada...tu sabes que yo siempre te voy a cuidar...  
  
Mokuba: entonces no quieres tu regalo?  
  
Seto: de que regalo me estás hablando?  
  
El pequeño niño iluminó su rostro...se había esforzado mucho en encontrar aquel pequeño regalo para su hermano que le había dicho tantas veces que a su llegada llegaba la primavera que era su época favorita...El niño extendió una de sus manos que se encontraba resguardada dentro de su abrigo para mostrar su pequeño regalo: un durazno brillante y dulce...  
  
(Fin del Flash Back)  
  
Mokuba: HERMANO!!!! Invité a Joey a tomar algo...¿Quieres acompañarnos?  
  
Seto: no Mokuba...solo venía a ver que estuvieras bien...  
  
Joey: No te preocupes...ya me voy...Kaiba... 


	4. La navidad tiene sabor a regalos!

Hola!!!! Bueno les diré que ando muy emocionada por la cantidad de mensajes que le han dado a mi historia y que me da un gusto increíble poder responderlos, los leo todos y de verdad me entusiasma mucho hacerlo.  
  
Ez: Bueno...muchas gracias por tu mensaje me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi historia nn y sí trataré de continuarla lo antes posible aunque la semana que viene tengo exámenes de lapso y pues...ya ven...  
  
Ishida Rio: Pues sí...traté de sacar a relucir el lado melancólico de Joey para demostrar que internamente tienen sentimientos muy similares...pero los cubren de manera muy distinta...me alegra mucho que te hayas dado cuenta de ese detalle!!!y sobre lo que le dirá Mokuba a Joey...creo que no le dieron tiempo...pobrecito...el regalo de seto...es raro...pero yo colecciono esos frasquitos por eso es que...  
  
Kendra duvoa: enserio te parece interesante? No se...a mi me vino la inspiración por un juego del amigo secreto que hicimos en navidades y me gustó mucho porque tenía una curiosidad terrible por saber quien era mi amiga secreta...la verdad es que era una situación delicada...estar en casa de tu peor enemigo para preguntar por su regalo es medio raro, no crees?  
  
Frafer: enserio te gustó la segunda parte?....bueno espero que las demás también te gusten...y no, tranquila la de Yugi no fue una pregunta tonta...a veces yo hasta dudo si cambiarle la pareja...oo me alegra que te guste el fic y que lo leas a menudo... gracias por leerlo!!!  
  
Yaz: pues si...creo que la forma de pensar de Seto es la que más concuerda con su personalidad...y creeme Joey no aguanta nada!!! Pero...yo creo que debo mostrarlo como una persona con mayor paciencia...si no, no se puede, no crees?  
  
Oriko: Me ha entrado la curiosidad de saber que significa el saludo de "la li ho" de verdad que es la primera vez que lo veo, muy original, pues a mi también me gustan mucho los lemons explícitos pero creo que tardaré unos cuantos capítulos en llegar a esa parte....creo que la historia se me va a hacer muy larga...pero bueno capítulos cortitos historia larga no? Abrazos que truenan? Que risa!!!! Creo que eres muy original XD  
  
Mi amigo secreto  
  
Capitulo 3: La navidad tiene sabor a reto  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
OH genial...justo cuando tenía una idea de que podría regalarle a Kaiba tiene que entrar el "Rey de Roma" a la sala... ¡Ahora en que momento pensaría en el regalo!...un momento...¿Se estaba preocupando por defraudar a Seto Kaiba?...no, seguramente es que hacía mucho calor en la sala...si, eso era...  
  
Joey dio unos pasos al frente...rozando ligeramente el hombro de Kaiba y cruzó la puerta despidiéndose con una ligera sonrisa del pequeño.  
  
Joey: A dios moku....luego hablaremos...  
  
Joey terminó de cruzar la puerta...se encontraba en la enorme sala de visita a la que había entrado desde un principio se proponía a cruzar la puerta pero...  
  
Seto: Wheeler!  
  
Joey: que es lo que quieres Kaiba...ya te dije que me iba...  
  
Ambos contrincantes tenían un brillo desafiante en sus ojos y sus palabras eran escupidas venenosa mente en un duelo que parecía interminable...  
  
Seto: Nadie se va de mi casa sin mi permiso...  
  
Joey:...(seto Kaiba le estaba exigiendo que se quedara? El mundo se debe estar acabando)  
  
Seto: que es lo que hacías con Mokuba?  
  
Joey: con que esa es tu gran preocupación eh?...le vine a invitar a una fiesta de navidad en casa de Yugi  
  
Esto en parte no era del todo mentira, Yugi había aprovechado la oportunidad de que su amigo Joey iría a casa de Mokuba que le pidió de favor invitarlo, aunque por supuesto Yugi estaba tan ensimismado en sus asuntos que ni le había preguntado a Joey el motivo de su visita a la mansión de los hermanos Kaiba  
  
Seto: Ya veo...y por qué no se lo dijiste en la escuela perro?  
  
Joey: no es la primera vez que vengo...no entiendo tu actitud...  
  
Seto: es mi casa...yo pregunto y tengo la actitud que quiera...  
  
Joey: precisamente por eso me iré....  
  
Seto se acerco peligrosamente a Joey...tenía una mirada llena de furia en sus ojos pero cuando hubo acortado prácticamente toda la distancia vital entre entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de desprecio absoluto y dijo en un resonante susurro:  
  
Seto: pues vete si gustas...pero si regresas por Mokuba...asegurare de tener una buena excusa...perro...  
  
Joey simplemente lanzó un resoplido se puso de espaldas tras del CEO y se encaminó a la puerta, tomó el frío pomo de esta ignorando a la joven que intentaba abrirle y dijo:  
  
Joey: te aseguro Kaiba...que no me verás pasar esta puerta más...no debes preocuparte por ello...  
  
Joey salió de la mansión Kaiba con un sentimiento extraño rondando por su cuerpo...sus manos temblaban y no precisamente por el frío y en su mente estaban los fríos ojos de Kaiba clavados en los suyos...tenía un brillo triste en ellos...siempre creyó que el color de la melancolía era el gris o el negro...pero ahora había descubierto...que nada le había traído tanto miedo y tristeza como aquel bello color semi-oscuro...pero...lo que más le había asustado de ellos...era su poder atrayente que lo llevaba a un mundo de imaginación desconocido para él...era algo definitivamente atemorizante...  
  
El rubio removió su cabeza con fuerza como tratando de desprenderse de sus inusuales pensamientos...tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire fresco y exclamó en voz baja "Bueno...tenía un suave aroma a durazno"...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Se sentó con pesadez en su cómodo sillón forrado del más fino cuero, por muy extraño que pareciera el fruto de su desconcentración había llegado a su hogar para terminar de perturbarlo...siempre había sido sincero consigo mismo y no podía negar su enorme preocupación ante el hecho de tener que regalarle más de un obsequio al perro...y durante la época en la que se sentía más "vulnerable"...¿la razón? Ni él mismo la conocía, y de seguro si el la desconocía era altamente probable que nadie la supiera...atrajo la fina copa de cristal hacia sus delicados labios...cabía recalcar vírgenes...él a su edad nunca había vivido una experiencia amorosa, y definitivamente no tenía gran interés en vivirla...odiaba a cada una de las chicas que lo miraban con un chispeo de lujuria sin una sola gota de razón en su mente...era algo tan desagradable oír los cuchicheos y ser el millonario más codiciado de todos...definitivamente a las que no les atraía su dinero lo haría su físico...no era la clase de persona altanera...aunque bien tenía para serlo...era rico, joven y sencillamente atractivo...pero sin una gota de sentimientos o interés por otro ser que no fuese su hermano...  
  
Debía admitir que habían personas que no codiciaban sus vienes o su atractivo...el grupito de Yugi por ejemplo...pero su actitud era simplemente nauseabunda ante los ojos del gran CEO...Yami por otro lado era más reservado...cauteloso...más similar a el pero...definitivamente no le agradaba...esos inventos mentales acerca de faraones y sacerdotes eran meramente ridículos...  
  
De repente la imagen de cierto joven rubio llegó a la ocupadamente del Ceo...algo tenía que admitir...al estar tan cerca de él...lo cual nunca había pasado pudo ver aquellos intensos ojos...por un momento sintió un extraño calor recorrer cada miembro de su cuerpo...era como intensas agujas incandescentes viajando dentro de si...y sobre todo...nunca olvidará ese sencillo aroma a miel que logró captar entre la discusión...  
  
Eso le daba una idea...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Había estado pensando largo tiempo...y eso no era algo que disfrutara mucho hacer...decidió que debía llegar más temprano que el CEO lo cual sería un reto...se despertó con dos horas de antelación y se vistió lo más aprisa que su adormecido cuerpo le permitió, desayunó lo primero que sus ojos divisaron y se lo fue comiendo por el camino junto con el delicado regalo en su mochila...al llegar pudo ver gustoso que nadie había llegado...definitivamente le daba un gusto increíble...caminó por los desolados pasillos quitándose algunos rastros de nieve de su ropa...pasó frente al haciendo del ceo...a diferencia de los otros no tenía un solo rayón, estaba en perfecto estado y los libros se apiñaban en orden de mayor a menor en una montaña matemáticamente perfecta...definitivamente el tipo estaba loco...sacó del desgarrado bulto el pequeño paquete y lo depositó dentro del gabinete del CEO...definitivamente le había costado conseguirlo...pero debía ser algo muy poco costoso y desde que el se mete la idea de comprar algo no para hasta conseguirlo...  
  
Caminó fuera del salón, lanzó una última mirada al asiento del CEO y salió fuera del aula en busca de un buen sitio donde tomar una buena siesta hasta que todos llegaran...nunca más se despertaría tan temprano...y menos por Seto Kaiba...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
No esperaba que hubiera llegado el perro así que decidió ir con mera tranquilidad por los pasillos...llegó hasta su salón obviamente deshabitado...era costumbre que él fuera el primero en llegar lo cual le molestaba enormemente...un segundo de su tiempo valía oro y no estaba para desperdiciarlo...se acercó al asiento del cachorro...su aspecto era de terrible presentación para el CEO...con rayones, graffitis y diversas cuentas mal borradas sobre el...abrió el gabinete y pudo ver la pila de libros rayados y puestos en cualquier orden...definitivamente era un Vago graduado...colocó el pequeño paquete y se dispuso a sentarse en su puesto...  
  
Abrió la moderna laptop y se cruzó de piernas...otros estudiantes comenzarían a llegar muy pronto...había llegado 9.2 minutos más tarde de lo usual...así que aun tendría tiempo de invertir su ingenio que asuntos que valieran verdaderamente la pena...abrió su gabinete en busca de su horario de repuesto...El ojiazul se sobresaltó por un momento...dentro había un pequeño paquete cubierto de un envoltorio de un suave azul marino con discretos manchones negruscos... apreció el fino color por un segundo y se dispuso a abrir el paquete...frente a el había una nota la cual reflejaba en letras hechas a computadora, seguramente para disimular a su "autor" el papel solo contenía una corta frase "Solo tú entiendes el significado de mi obsequio...busca en tus recuerdos"...algún loco fanático de las propagandas cursis de seguro...pero bueno...sospechaba que sería un pase a algún sitio o un simple chocolate...o algo así...algo rodaba dentro...abrió la tapa del obsequio y agrandó los ojos a modo de sorpresa...su primer regalo de amigo secreto era...un durazno...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
Ahhhh que bien había dormido...definitivamente una buena siesta...se levantó estirando con cierto aire canino su cuerpo...se rascó un poco la cabeza con cierto aire de pesadez y se dispuso a entrar en los salones de clase de nuevo...por lo que pudo ver ya muchos alumnos habían llegado...incluso sus amigos estaban charlando en la entrada del salón como siempre y se sorprendieron al verlo en ese estado tan desaliñado...Joey arregló su ropa lo mejor que pudo entró al salón luego de darle un calido saludo a sus amigos y se dirigió a su asiento...le mandó una mirada de curiosidad al CEO pero este actuaba como si nada tecleado de cierta forma robótica en el teclado de ésta... pero si pudo notar la falta de concentración que tenía al detenerse cada tanto y mirar a cualquier dirección por unos segundos...j eje...su regalo había podido inquietar al CEO su reto se había cumplido...se dirigió a su asiento...abrió su gaveta y aparte del revuelto de libros pudo notar un brillante frasquito...lo levantó y ante sus anonadados ojos pudo ver que su contenido era miel pura que se derramaba con un brillo y delicadeza insuperable...al tacto pudo sentir que al otro lado del frasquito había un tallado...giró la pequeña botellita y pudo ver...entrecerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo un precioso dragón de ojos rojos abrazando una espada en llamas...Joey se sorprendió...era un detalle realmente increíble...se quedó por un momento dudoso y sin saber por qué sus ojos estaban clavados en el CEO que le dirigió una intensa mirada al mismo tiempo...  
  
La sospecha estaba comenzando a florecer en las mentes de ambos jóvenes...esta era la gracia de "el amigo secreto" 


	5. La navidad tiene sabor a fiesta

Capitulo 5  
  
Voy a responder mis reviews (No saben lo feliz que me hace el poder decir eso) La verdad es que me siento muy feliz de poder leer todos sus mensajes...TERMINE LOS EXÁMENES SI!!!!! Ahora tengo muchas oportunidades de divertirme y distraerme...así que en mi tiempo libre reviso mi historia y no saben la emoción que me da...le doy importancia a cada uno de ellos y todos me encantan  
  
(Bueno dejando aparte mi lado cursi) respondiendo!!!:  
  
Saritakinomoto: No sabes la alegría que me da recibir un e-mail tuyo...ya que se que has leído historias increíbles ( que yo adoro por cierto ) como love potion hp (traducción) que es mi historia favorita actualmente...así que el que te guste la mía me llena de un orgullo enorme, por supuesto que hay continuación....de hecho creo que la historia se me va a hacer bastante larga...a lo mejor aburre un rato pero me alegra como no tienes idea que hasta ahora te haya gustado.  
  
Radfel: pues muchísisisisisimas gracias por tu review...he oído muchos comentarios sobre tus historias que realmente me han dicho son muy buenas, un día de estos me tomo un ratito para leerlas todas, sobre las actualizaciones cada 3 años, pues mira yo porque afortunadamente comencé al historia en época de vacaciones... pero ¡No te culpo por tardarte! Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar así que tranquila que digas que es de los pocos fics buenos pues me enorgullece como no tienes idea...yo disfruto mucho leyendo y escribiendo y yo creo que poco a poco regresarán los buenos fan fics...  
  
Pandorak: A pues fíjate que siempre me gustó mucho la idea de relacionar a seto con un durazno...no se, es que me parece que es un color que le hace mucho contraste y una fruta muy rica entonces....para ponerle un lado "dulce" a seto ¿Qué mejor que un durazno?, bueno trataré de actualizar siempre con dos días de por medio...muchas Grax por tu review  
  
Tanuki y Kitsune: Jajajajaja no se imaginan el dúo tan cómico que hacen...me he reído mucho leyendo su review y me alegra como no tienen idea que les haya gustado...un saludo ENORME a ambas  
  
Frafer.com: No sabes como me alegra ver tus reviews ya que eres la primera que me escribió uno y me alegra que sigas tan atenta mi historia, si setito es muy frió (por eso lo adoramos)  
  
Aguila Fanel: bueno creo que a todos nos gusta mucho esta pareja muchísimas gracias por tu review espero que te siga gustando como va avanzando nn grax por leerla!!!  
  
Guerrera Lunar: otro dúo que me hizo reír bastante....me alegra que les haya gustado los regalos...Tea....bueno...espero que se note que a mi tampoco me agrada pero...bueh....¿toda serie tiene que tener su personaje odiado no? En fin...Grax por su review!!!  
  
Kendra duvoa: Grax nn no sabia que tenia tan buen gusto...erm....aun faltan algunos detallitos Pufff!!! Que te diré tengo una idea larga!!!! Yo también creo que amos se fijaron muy bien en el otro....¿Curioso no? Bueno...Un saludo grandote!!!  
  
Ronda 1: Epale!!! Bueno paisana te diré muchas gracias por las direcs...horita que tengo tiempo libre me voy a meter y ver que tal con esto...me alegra encontrar a otra de estas bellas tierra Venezolanas....un saludo enorme!!!  
  
NOTAS IMPORTANTES: para los que no conocen el juego...normalmente se hacen regalos todos los días hasta el día de navidad....cada vez aumentando su valor....el regalo final suele ser el más caro o el más simbólico...como no voy a narrar todos los días de navidad....lo dejaré hasta 3 regalos no más...cualquier pregunta me la pueden escribir por e-mail o por un review....Grax por su atención!!!! nn  
  
Capítulo 5: La navidad tiene sabor a risas y fiesta!!!!  
  
(Pov de Joey)  
  
Kaiba...¿sospechaba de el? Bueno...por su mirada tal vez pero...¿Qué pruebas tenía? Bueno....tal vez la visita de Joey...un momento...esa no era excusa...Joey había ido muchísimas veces a ver al peque y nunca le había salido con eso...sintió la gélida mirada de Kaiba sobre el...su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que la imagen del impactante CEO cruzaba su mente...trató de despejar su mente...miró a un lado...parece que los demás estudiantes comenzaban a descubrir sus regalos...Yugi parecía encantado con su...¿Mini pirámide de chocolate? Algún loco que sabría que Yugi amaba el chocolate...y las pirámides...bueh...si llevaba el collar del milenio hasta para la playa no era muy difícil de deducir...Tristan por otro lado había recibido...¿Un juguete de un muñeco ahorcado? Esa no podía ser muy buena señal...se rió un poco para sus adentros...la gente si regalaba cosas extrañas...  
  
Observó por unos instantes su regalo...era un frasco pequeño...muy hermoso cabe recalcar...sencillo y hermoso a la vez...por un momento le recordó a su madre...una mujer muy hermosa por cierto...sus ojos de un color miel...muy similar a los suyos...era una mujer delicada y con cierta gracia característica de ella...tenía que admitir...que la extrañaba...tenía muy pocos recuerdos de ella...pero nunca olvidaría aquella hermosa sonrisa...nunca había visto una sonrisa así...era sencillamente abrumadora...era una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad pura...el estaba habituado a las sonrisas de cariño por parte de sus amigos...o a las hipócritas sonrisas de sus profesores cuando el se enojaba...pero nunca había vuelto a ver algo así...tan brillante...tan puro...tan lleno de amor...  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
No podía....sencillamente no estaba en su trabajo en ese momento...y lo peor...que invadía sus pensamientos era cierto rubio desesperante...sus sentimientos hacia Wheeler eran claros: odiaba todo lo que era su persona...desaliñado...vago...y poco estudioso...parte del grupito de la carita feliz...ese temperamento de "todo en la vida se soluciona con una sonrisa" pues no es así...cuantas veces el había visto a su hermano sonriendo mientras había sufrimiento...el se había sacrificado por Mokuba por eso...por esa sonrisa...porque él nunca pudo sonreír sinceramente...nunca nada le había dado suficiente alegría...pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto...simplemente odiar aquel detalle patético de su vida...pero que la imagen de ese sonriente rubio impedía la correcta realización de su trabajo era sencillamente intolerable para el CEO...sus manos ya no estaban en su laptop...estaban en ese ridículo regalo...tenía que admitir que le gustaban los duraznos...seguramente fue una simple coincidencia pero...¿Y la nota? A lo mejor una buena coincidencia con un mensaje cursi...eso le sonaba muy a Tea...o dios...¿y si su amigo secreto era Tea? Pufff...no por favor...derrochar sus valiosos pensamientos en alguien como esa chica...  
  
Miraba intensamente a Joey...¿Por qué?...nunca se había puesto a verlo fijamente...su rostro era de completa inocencia...pero sus ojos reflejaban una melancolía que no concordaban para nada con su sonrisa...no dudaba que el perro pasaba trabajo...tenía sus ropas y artículos de trabajo muy gastados y en malas condiciones...de segunda mano...tenía una piel blanca...muy blanca pero se veía tan suave y tan tensa...  
  
Profesora: SEÑOR KAIBA! Respónsame la pregunta  
  
Seto: discúlpeme no le estaba prestando atención....repítame la pregunta por favor...  
  
Un murmullo entre sorpresa y burla circuló por todo el salón ¿el gran CEO siendo regañado por no prestar atención en clase? Algunos estudiantes lanzaron una sonrisa triunfante...ya era hora de que el graaaan Seto Kaiba se equivocara en algo...otros por otra parte...se pellizcaron...ese era lo que uno llamaba un milagro de la navidad...mientras cierto cachorro le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio a la profesora...  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
¿por qué se disgustó con la profesora? Es más debería levantarse y besarla ahora mismo! ¡¡¡¡HABÍA REGAÑADO A KAIBA!!!! A SETO KAIBA él más que nadie debería estar saltando de alegría y lanzándole una sonrisa burlona a Kaiba...pero no era así...incluso le había desagradado la acción de la educadora...bueno....en parte era reconfortante saber que no siempre Kaiba sería perfecto...aunque la razón de por qué lo reconfortaba...ni el mismo la conocía...detuvo su mirada en Yami...éste estaba mirando a Kaiba de una forma muy extraña...tenía un curioso brillo en sus ojos y al notar mi mirada de duda se volteó lanzándome una sonrisa altanera...muy estilo Yami...aunque a diferencia de Kaiba esta era una sonrisa un tanto juguetona...como de broma...las de Kaiba eran más bien de burla absoluta...pero tenían un cierto aire atrayente que le gustaba...o dios...había admitido que algo le gustaba de Kaiba...bueno....tenía que reconocer que le gustaba muchas cosas de el...de hecho...todo menos...su actitud...  
  
Sonó el timbre...como siempre Yugi me indicaba con la mirada que lo siguiera hasta el sitio de reunión...le dije que se adelantara....tenía que hacer los quehaceres del salón...sin duda una faena que se había ganado gracias a los revueltos con Kaiba...¿por qué tenía que ser él y no Kaiba quien limpiara? Ohhh es verdad...el pobrecito Kaiba tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como escribir en su estúpida laptop...  
  
Seto: de hecho...reunirme con los maestros para saber del curso de asesoría...  
  
Joey:( estaba pensando en voz alta?) Kaiba...  
  
Seto se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta...en una posición un tanto inusual de el...dándole un aire de salvajismo y rebeldía que no conocía de él...seguramente había venido a burlarse de su trabajo...  
  
Joey: Lárgate Kaiba solo me falta tener que ver tu cara de idiota mientras limpio el salón...  
  
Seto: uhm....perro malo...deberías guardarle respetos a tus superiores...  
  
Joey estuvo a punto de lanzarle un borrador en la cara de ese idiota...pero se contuvo...no quería estar castigado después de clase ya que tenía que ayudar a Yugi con su fiesta...  
  
Joey: dime que es lo que quieres...  
  
Kaiba se acercó peligrosamente...tenía sus bellos ojos azules clavados en el rostro de Joey...  
  
(POV de Kaiba)  
  
No sabía que lo había traído hasta el salón de clases...de seguro que Joey pensaría que había venido a burlarse...siempre tan predecible...aunque no lo culpaba por sacar esas conclusiones...  
  
Seto: quiero saber...cuando va a ser esa fiesta...  
  
Joey: por qué no se lo preguntas a Mokuba...el lo sabe  
  
Seto: porque quiero saberlo de ti... ¿Algún problema?  
  
Joey: va a ser el miércoles a las 7:00 PM... ¿por?  
  
Seto: no dejo salir a Mokuba tan tarde...  
  
Joey: ¡OYE! (ya le había alterado...que Mokuba no fuera lo ponía muy mal...el quería al pequeño y serían sus primeras navidades con el) que te pasa va a estar con nosotros...  
  
Seto: no me levantes la voz perro...yo soy su tutor y está en mis manos decidir si se queda con ustedes...  
  
Joey: No dejarás que Mokuba se divierta? Lo obligarás a pasar unas navidades contigo?  
  
El CEO sintió un extraño dolor...su garganta se comprimió...nunca le había negado nada a Mokuba...y tenía que admitir que el perro tenía razón...pero él estaba a cargo y dejarlo con Yugi y sus amigos hasta tan tarde no era su idea buen hermano.  
  
Seto: Yo hago lo que quiera con mi hermano...y no confío en ustedes...  
  
Joey: cobarde...si en verdad lo quisieras vendrías a la fiesta...  
  
¿el cachorro acababa de invitarlo a la fiesta? De seguro que no iría...eso sería demasiado para el...prefería quedarse y archivar algunos datos antes que ir a ver a tea haciendo un espectáculo de baile y a el perro bebiendo hasta morirse...  
  
Seto: Sabes que no lo haré...así que deja a un lado tus fantasías perro...cada día me doy cuenta de lo inútil que eres...  
  
Joey: al menos...soy un buen hermano...Kaiba...  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Se había pasado...lo admitía....Seto Kaiba era uno de los mejores hermanos del mundo....pero en verdad deseaba pasar unas navidades con el pequeño...vio a Kaiba voltearse e irse...pero antes pudo ver que sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto...  
  
Kaiba se volteó y dándole una última mirada de desaprobación al rubio le dio una mordida a su durazno...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Miércoles 6:30 PM Mansión Kaiba  
  
Un joven niño miraba con cierto aburrimiento el cristal de la ventana...los copos de nieve danzaban...hacía dos días que su hermano le había dicho que no podría ir a la fiesta de Yugi...por supuesto que sus amigos lo habían ayudado...le habían hablado a Seto pero siempre con la misma negativa por parte de su hermano...quería mucho a Seto...pero desde que había comenzado a ir a la escuela de Yugi y sus amigos había tenido muy pocas fiestas a su lado y de verdad le hubiera gustado asistir a esta...pero mientras el pequeño niño suspiraba lleno de decepción unos fríos ojos azules se clavaban sobre el...  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Le dolía...pero debía admitir que era una tontería no dejar ir a su hermano...sabía que al menos Yugi era responsable...y Mokuba no era lo que se llame un niño indefenso...era muy consiente de lo que estaba mal y podía semi- defenderse...pero de repente unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos...Mokuba...su pequeño hermano...estaba llorando...  
  
Seto: Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: ha! Hermano (secándose la las lagrimas con rapidez) dime... ¿necesitas algo?  
  
Seto: Mokuba...escúchame muy bien...no hables con nadie que no conozcas...regresas aquí antes de las 12 y me llamas cuando quieras que te lleve una limusina...vete antes de que cambie de opinión...  
  
Mokuba estaba realmente sorprendido...su hermano había luchado contra su propia palabra...pero le dolía...tenía que admitir que dejar a su hermano solo aquella noche no era su idea de diversión...después de todo era época de navidad y el quería pasarlo con su hermano...  
  
Mokuba: hermano...por favor ven conmigo...  
  
Seto: Mokuba...ya estás sobrepasando el límite...  
  
Mokuba: si tu no vas...yo no voy seto...  
  
Seto: Mokuba ya te dije que...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
En casa de Yugi la alegría corría por el rostro de los jóvenes...los brillantes adornos, el deleitante aroma de la comida navideña y el calor de la hoguera combinaban en una armonía perfecta...Joey había llegado antes para ayuda a su amigo con la decoración...le encantaba estar en esa pequeña casa en la trastienda...el abuelo moto estaba en la cocina haciendo los platillos que tanto le gustaban...y aunque le daba tristeza no ver al pequeño Mokuba entre ellos...esperaba poder llevarle algo de torta navideña y un pequeño obsequio Tea estaba encantada luciendo su traje navideño lleno de listones y demás artículos coquetos mientras que May era extremadamente reveladora....llevando un hermoso traje muy pegado al cuerpo....de un color rojo fuego y de un corto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación Joey por su parte usó lo mejor que tenía...una chaqueta de cuero color café que le había regalado Tristán la navidad pasada, unos jeans simples semi-holgados y una camisa blanca semi-pegada al cuerpo...Yugi por su parte estaba encantado con su suéter nuevo (regalo del abuelo) y su ropa típica...todos sonreían y se divertían mientras poco a poco llegaban los demás invitados...  
  
Lentamente cuando todos hubieron llegado y la comida comenzaba a servirse todos se habían acostumbrado al ambiente...Serenity reía junto a Duke y a Tristan que peleaban por quien le llevaría el chocolate caliente a la linda chica...Joey debía admitir que le molestaba un poco ese comportamiento...pero su hermana era sencillamente una chica muy linda...y alegre....no tan alegre como tea...lo cual ya era algo extraño...pero si era una chica activa y daba todo por ella...el timbre de la puerta distrajo a sus pensamientos...¿Qué no habían llegado todos? Recorrió con la mirada a los invitados mientras le indicaba a Yugi que el abriría la puerta...  
  
Joey dio un gentil saludo al invitado aun sin abrir los ojos pero no pudo más que abrirlos de golpe al oír la vocecilla del pequeño Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: Joey!!! Muy buenas noches nn  
  
Joey: Moku!!!!! Que sorpresa ¿Tu hermano el ogro te dejó venir?  
  
Mokuba: De hecho...  
  
Pero el pequeño no pudo terminar la frase...Los ojos de Seto se habían clavado en Joey al cual no le quitaba la mirada de sorpresa, ¿SETO KAIBA HABÍA VENIDO A LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD DE YUGI?  
  
Seto: jhum...nos vas a obligar a contemplar tu cara de idiota por más tiempo o nos vas a dejar pasar?  
  
Joey abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los hermanos Kaiba...el CEO cruzó de segundo y se detuvo de perfil a Joey...le dirigió una mirada de superioridad absoluta y siguió avanzando como si estuvieran en el salón de clases...está sería una noche de esas que no se olvidan...  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Acogedora casa debía admitir...sencilla pero muy acogedora...y bien decorada...la casa de Yugi era cálida y acogedora El perro los seguía aun con una mirada atónita realmente ni él se creía que había aceptado venir...pero luego de los insistentes ruegos de Mokuba no podía más que ceder a sus peticiones...aunque probablemente al final de la noche aprendería que el no podía convivir con sus amigos...  
  
Al entrar a la sala todos se voltearon....un silencio general seguido de un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la habitación...Yugi agrandando sus ojos a modo de sorpresa se acercó dándole un saludo lleno de alegría a Seto lo cual terminó de romper el hielo de la situación...Mokuba se acercó a donde estaba Tea mientras que Seto le dio un vistazo a su alrededor...el perro parecía aun estar en estado de Shock... definitivamente era una de las caras que más gracia que causaba a Seto  
  
Joey: Kaiba...¿Por qué viniste?  
  
Seto: tanto te importa perro?  
  
Joey: por Dios es tan difícil para ti ser amable una vez en tu miserable vida Kaiba??!!  
  
El anuncio del comienzo de la Cena hizo ceder a la pelea que iba a comenzar entre el par....ambos se lanzaron miradas de odio contenido por largo tiempo...aunque al final terminaron arrepintiéndose de ellos debido a que les dejaron los dos últimos asientos...uno al lado del otro...genial....para rematar tendría que comer alado de Wheeler... o mejor dicho....tendría que ver a Wheeler comer...lo cual seguramente lo sacaría de si y terminaría vomitando...  
  
La mesa estaba ricamente decorada...y rebozante de toda clase de platillos....pavo horneado....carnes asadas....varios tipos de ensaladas, algunos pasteles...nueces...puré de patatas y todo tipo de salsas para acompañar definitivamente una comida al la altura del CEO pronto todos comenzaron a charlar y a comer...Seto se sirvió solo por pura educación ya que no solía comer mucho...pero pronto comenzaron los inconvenientes...  
  
Mokuba: Seto ¿me puedes pasar el puré por favor?  
  
El puré estaba mucho más próximo del perro que de el...pero como él estaba más cerca de Mokuba por lógica tendría que pedírselo a él...pero para que él lo pudiera tener tendría que pedírselo al perro...ya que matemáticamente el no lo alcanzaría...  
  
Joey pronto se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle...y lanzando una media sonrisa de satisfacción esperó a la petición del CEO  
  
Seto: perro...el puré...  
  
Joey: como dijiste Kaiba?  
  
Seto: que me pases el puré  
  
Joey: ah? Es que no te escucho bien  
  
Seto: que me pases el maldito PURE  
  
Joey disfrutó momentáneamente el tener el control sobre el CEO pero como Mokuba lo necesitaba no se dejó pedir más y le pasó el puré a seto quien prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos...  
  
Yugi: Joey...puedes pasarme la salsa picante por favor?  
  
Esta vez fue el CEO quien torció una sonrisa malévola...ahora era de SU lado donde estaba la salsa...la venganza no era un plato que se comía frío...la venganza era un plato con salsa...  
  
Joey: Kaiba...dame la salsa  
  
Seto: que dijiste perro? Se te olvidan las palabras mágicas...  
  
Joey: pásame la salsa o te rompo la cara  
  
Seto: frente a todos perro?  
  
Joey: pásamelasalsaporfavorpedazodeinfeliz  
  
Seto: no se escucha...  
  
Joey: ME PASAS LA SALSA POR FAVOR  
  
Seto dejó de hacer sufrir al perro...definitivamente era muy gracioso verlo involucrado en esa situación...la cena transcurrió con total normalidad...Mokuba había disfrutado al máximo con sus amigos y había recibido muchos abrazos y besitos de algunas chicas que lo veían adorable...  
  
Seto por su parte había observado a cierto Rubio...Joey estaba jugando a las mímicas con sus amigos mientras que los demás se reían a carcajadas por sus ideas tan originales...la noche transcurrió llena de alegría y felicidad...por primera vez El gran Seto Kaiba...se sentía sin presiones...sin molestias...sin la luz de su laptop...estaba totalmente tranquilo... 


	6. La navidad tiene sabor a Confusión

Mi amigo secreto  
  
Bueno ¡Creo que al fin podré volver a escribir! Por lo visto el inconveniente que tuve con al fin acabó...le pido disculpas a todos mis escritores por mi retraso (el cual no fue intencionado) Y espero que ese capítulo sea del agrado de todos...¡Responderé reviews!  
  
Saritakinomoto: Pues la verdad la cara de placer de Joey debió haber sido memorable...lamento no haber podido actualizar tan pronto como querías pero no fue apropósito en serio  
  
Selene Sumeragi: Jajajajaja bueno me agrada que te guste mi fic...la verdad que a mi también me gustó mucho la idea de las suplicas la cual la tomé de una serie de TV que me hacia reír mucho. Muchas gracias por tu felicitación y espero que te siga gustando mi fic  
  
Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun: Pues me alegra que els haya parecido gracioso el anterior capítulo realmente yo disfruté mucho leyendolo  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
La navidad tiene sabor a confusión  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente...eran las 6:45 de la mañana...era bastante tarde en comparación a su hora de despertar matutino... ¿Qué lo había hecho retrasarse?...Es verdad, la noche anterior había ido a la casa de Yugi a celebrar su fiesta...Sin embargo aunque se fue a dormir bastante tarde debido a las súplicas de Mokuba por "Quedarse un ratito más" normalmente el solía irse a dormir a esas horas...movió ligeramente su cuerpo retirando las finas y suaves sábanas...Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente agotado...pero no ese agotamiento al que estaba acostumbrado luego de trabajar 7 u 8 horas seguidas ante su laptop...si no un agotamiento con un deje de satisfacción en el...era casi agradable...  
  
No estaba acostumbrado a mentirse y mucho menos a él mismo...así que no dejaría de admitir que le había agradado salir de su rutinario trabajo...no es que se lo diría a alguien más...pero se había divertido...a pesar de no haber compartido con nadie el estar en un ambiente tan alejado de las presiones que diariamente son ejercidas sobre su aun joven cuerpo era algo muy relajante...  
  
Se levantó con un tanto de lentitud y se caminó en dirección al baño...había dormido extrañamente bien...no había tenido ningún sueño que perturbara su descanso ni tampoco se había despertado en ningún momento de la noche...no tardó mucho antes de quedarse dormido y tenía ciertas ganas de seguir descansando...sin embargo a pesar de haber descuidado su trabajo durante una noche y unos cuantos minutos de retraso de el inicio de sus actividades laborales no iba a seguir "vagueando"  
  
Se vio al espejo. Su cabello extrañamente alborotado le daba un aire tan poco profesional...tan degradante...tan Wheeler...Bueno en el caso del perro le quedaba bien...¿Eso acababa de ser un halago? No, seguramente era solo...un descuido por acabarse de levantar...pero tenía que admitir que al perro le sentaba bien ese aire de Vago...  
  
Pasó el peine por sus lisos cabellos dejándolo con la forma tan peculiar y ordenada que tanto le agradaba...dobló el pijama antes de dejarlo en el montón de la ropa sucia...él que sea sucio no significa que lo va a tirar cual mazacote al montón. Se dirigió a buscar la ropa del día...hoy era sábado...por lo que no tendría muchas actividades pendientes...tomó la ropa de casa (por supuesto el que fuera su ropa "hogareña" no significaba que la calidad y la elegancia de su vestimenta fueran diferentes a otros) de hecho su traje menos costoso era ese uniforme escolar, aunque era neutro y tenía cierto aire elegante por eso lo usaba y realmente le agradaba aunque no estaba acostumbrado a lucir lo mismo que Yugi y el perro. Pero era un conjunto agradable...  
  
Repasó mentalmente su horario...no tenía mucho que hacer...en días como esos estaría pensando en algún nuevo modelo de video juego virtual o como multiplicar sus ventas, pero debido a la época del año las ventas no podrían estar mejor, Pensó un momento en Mokuba...¿Hacía cuanto que no mantenía una plática amena y duradera con su hermano? La verdad ni él tenía el conocimiento de el tiempo que había pasado desde la última conversación de esa clase...Tal vez ese sería un buen día para charlar con su hermano un rato, después de todo Mokuba debía estar muy buen humor luego de su fiesta navideña.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Dio un fuerte bostezo. Que bien había dormido...miró a su alrededor...se había quedado a dormir en casa de Yugi para ayudarlo a desmontar y guardar todos los adornos de la fiesta. Se estiró un poco, miró a su reloj eran las 10:26...bastante temprano para ser sábado...pero realmente ya no tenía tanto sueño...Se rascó la cabeza....realmente no sabía que hacer...mejor sería que se cambiara...él estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo con su ropa interior...después de todo no tenía mucho dinero para comprar un buen pijama y si se tapaba muy bien pues no tenía por que necesitar uno...se colocó los pantalones y la arrugada camisa que se encontraban tirados por la habitación de huésped...Yami por el tiempo que llevaba junto a Yugi dormía en una habitación propia...lo mejor sería bajar y ver si alguien ya estaba despierto...bajó las escaleras con algo de aburrimiento...menos mal que aquel día era sábado...al menos así no tendría por qué preocuparse por los estudios...bajó hasta la cocina...Parece que todos estaban durmiendo aún...Yugi siempre insistía en que no lo levantaran y que Joey podía tomar lo que quisiera de la nevera...así que no rechazaría tan excelente oferta de su amigo...porque en realidad tenía mucha hambre...  
  
Abrió el refrigerador...habían muchas sobras de la noche anterior...pero un plato en especial le llamó la atención...si, era el famoso plato con puré de patatas...je...que discusión la de anoche...pero en el fondo disfrutaba discutir con Kaiba...eso le daba cierta emoción a su vida...al menos de esa forma cambiaba la rutina...aun no se podía creer a si mismo que Kaiba hubiera ido la noche anterior a la fiesta...repasó su imagen mentalmente...realmente no tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre...Kaiba había llevado un hermoso suéter de cuello de tortuga color azul celeste y unos pantalones blue jeans bastante comunes...nada similar a sus extravagantes trajes de siempre con sus sobretodos o incluso capas...se veía mucho más sencillo...y extrañamente...atractivo...  
  
Yami: Joey? Necesitas...ayuda con el refrigerador?  
  
Yami miraba a Joey con su típica mirada de seriedad absoluta aunque con un cierto deje de duda...  
  
Joey: ah, que? No amigo gracias, es que estaba...buscando el jugo, si eso!  
  
Yami: no hay...precisamente horita voy a salir a comprarlo...¿Quieres acompañarme?  
  
Joey: eh si...por supuesto.  
  
Yami: (tomando las llaves) muy bien...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Habían pasado dos horas hasta que Mokuba se despertó el pequeño se tallaba los ojos de modo somnoliento...Miró a Seto con algo de impresión al verlo despierto y tomando un café a esas horas tan "inusuales" para encontrarlo en casa.  
  
Mokuba: ¡Muy buenos días hermano!  
  
Seto: Buenos días Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: ¿Hoy no vas a salir temprano?  
  
Seto: de hecho...estaba pensando en que podríamos hablar un rato...si no tienes nada pendiente por hacer...  
  
Mokuba: ¿Enserio hermano? ¡Claro que puedo!  
  
Mokuba estaba realmente emocionado...Seto se tomaba muy pocas oportunidades para hablar con él...y realmente a él le agradaba estar junto a su hermano en parte por ser Seto y en parte por ser tan escasas las oportunidades.  
  
Seto: y...¿te divertiste anoche Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: ¡Si, mucho! Jugué a muchas cosas y canté muchísimas canciones... ¿Tu también te divertiste?  
  
Seto: Fue una experiencia diferente.  
  
Realmente Seto se había divertido saliendo de la rutina pero si se lo decía a su hermano es probable que luchara por llevarlo a otras fiestas de sus amigos y él era una persona muy ocupada para eso.  
  
Mokuba: ¡Que bueno hermano! Oye... ¿Cómo te va con el juego del amigo secreto?  
  
Seto: ¿Cómo sabes que en mi salón están realizando esa actividad Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba dudó por un segundo...no podía decir que se lo dijo Joey ya que sería muy sospechoso que se lo contara y viniera a su casa...lo mejor sería decir cualquier otra persona.  
  
Mokuba: ehhh...me lo dijo Tea.  
  
Seto: Pues digamos que me corresponde darle obsequios a Wheeler...  
  
Mokuba: ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Te tocó Joey?  
  
Seto: uhm...si eso...Joey.  
  
Mokuba: woow hermano ¡nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! Es decir...yo pensé que tu y Joey se llevaban muy mal  
  
Seto: Ya te lo dije Mokuba...me corresponde...yo no lo elegí.  
  
Mokuba: entiendo...que lástima...  
  
Seto: Dime Mokuba...¿A ti te agradaría que fuera..."amigo" de Joey?  
  
Mokuba: Hermano si fuera por mi, podrían ser novios para no pelear tanto...pero eso es cuestión tuya. Seto se sonrojó ligeramente ¿Novios había dicho? ¿Desde cuando su hermano tenía esas extrañas ideas? Y lo peor...había sentido las mismas punzantes agujas candentes recorrer su cuerpo...sentía un ligero ardor en sus mejillas...¿Qué era ese extraño comportamiento? Tal vez estuviera enfermo...pero el no conocía esa clase de comportamiento...nunca lo había sentido...  
  
Seto: Mokuba...¿Qué es eso de novios?  
  
Mokuba se tapó la boca...se dio cuenta de que había demostrado saber más de lo que su hermano creía...pero el era un niño que vivía en una sociedad muy dinámica y tenía una mentalidad avanzada para su edad al igual que su hermano...no lo podían culpar por su respuesta  
  
Mokuba: es que yo...lo siento hermano.  
  
Seto: está bien...a tu edad yo también sabía de esa clase de cosas...es solo que estoy sorprendido...Mokuba...tu no tienes ninguna clase de...relación con ñera ¿o si?  
  
Mokuba abrió los ojos de una forma sorprendente... ¿Su hermano le estaba preguntando sobre su vida amorosa? Bueno...lo había dicho con el mismo tono serio de siempre...aunque había tartamudeado un poco como si le costara preguntarlo...  
  
Mokuba: No hermano...para nada...no se como tratarlas la verdad es que nunca he estado rodeado de alguna pareja como para imitar su comportamiento.  
  
Seto: Mokuba...necesitas... ¿que tu hermano tuviera una pareja?  
  
Seto no entendía del por qué de sus preguntas...estaban totalmente fuera de lugar y realmente no entendía de donde salían...por primera vez comenzó a sentir un desequilibrio...un ligero nerviosismo rodando por su si la respuesta de Mokuba significara algo muy grande.  
  
Mokuba: pues la verdad hermano...yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz. A demás no he visto que ninguna de las chicas a las que conoces sea buena pareja...yo Creo que tu deberías estar con alguien alegre y despreocupado...que sea divertido y de buenos sentimientos...  
  
Seto quedó en silencio...su hermano...su pequeño hermano era mucho más maduro de lo que él pensaba...la imagen del perro recorría su mente mientras Mokuba daba su descripción...cerró los ojos intentando alejar esas imágenes de su mente...lo perturbaban...las candentes agujas comenzaron a atravesarlo de nuevo...su cabeza profanaba mil veces el nombre de Joey Wheeler, sus ojos visualizaban los ojos mieles del perro y sus sentidos solo percibían ese suave aroma a miel...cuando todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron con un fuerte latido de su corazón, había recobrado el control sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Mokuba: ¿te sientes bien hermano?  
  
Seto: Mokuba...me voy a descansar...hablaremos luego.  
  
Mokuba: ¡Adiós hermano! Llámame si te sientes mal.  
  
Seto: si...Mokuba.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Realmente estaba un poco sorprendido...casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar o salir únicamente con Yami...no es que le desagradara, simplemente cuando estaba Yami...estaba Yugi y solo sabía que Tea había salido con él...pero le había extrañado ese comportamiento en Yami.  
  
Salieron a la calle...un aire caliente emanaba de las bocas de los jóvenes cuando ellos hablaban lo que demostraba el bajo clima que había en el ambiente.  
  
Yami: Y dime Joey... ¿Cómo va tu relación con Kaiba?  
  
Joey se detuvo ¿Por qué Yami le hacía esas preguntas? Era muy extraño que alguien le preguntara sobre su relación con Seto...era obvio que eran enemigos así que el motivo de la pregunta era sencillamente estúpido.  
  
Joey: enemigos como siempre...¿Por qué lo pregunas?  
  
Yami: es que he notado...una...ligera diferencia en su comportamiento mutuo...se observan casi todas las clases y anoche en la fiesta prácticamente no te quitó la mirada...Dime la verdad...¡Sucede algo entre ustedes?  
  
Joey: ¿A que te refieres con "sucede algo?  
  
Yami: sabes bién a lo que me refiero...Seth nisiquiera cuando era sacerdote le prestaba tanta atención a alguien...aunque fuese su peor enemigo...Dime Joey...quiero saber la verdad...  
  
Joey: Yo y Kaiba no tenemos nada...  
  
Yami: Debes jurármelo...  
  
Joey: ¿Qué te pasa Yami? Tú sabes bien que Seto y yo no tenemos nada...  
  
Yami: ¿Lo llamaste...seto?  
  
Joey: es que...bueno yo...  
  
Joey comenzaba a tartamudear...¿Por qué? Por qué no podía decirle a Yami que no sentía nada por ese inútil...su lengua comenzó a enredarse...sintió como se sonrojaba ¿Se estaba sonrojando?  
  
Yami: Joey...dime la verdad...  
  
Joey: yo...yo no...YO NO SIENTO NADA POR KAIBA  
  
Ante los gritos de Joey la gente de alrededor comenzó a voltearse...unas señoras de mediana edad comenzaban a cuchichear a modo de chisme ante la alterada imagen del chico.  
  
Yami: Joey...te haré esta pregunta en otra oportunidad...se que te tocó Seto para el amigo secreto...  
  
Joey: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?  
  
Yami: no es momento de que lo sepas ahora...pero debes prometerme que si sientes algo por Seth debes decírmelo...  
  
Joey se quedó en Shock por un momento... ¿Yami creía que él sentía algo por Seto? Y lo peor... ¿Qué el sentimiento era mutuo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? ¿Por qué sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas?  
  
(Seto y Joey por separado): ¿¿¡¡POR QUE??!! 


	7. La navidad tiene sabor al pasado

Mi amigo Secreto  
  
Hola a todos!!!! Este capitulo está un poco fuera de lugar pero...bueno es que tenía que aclarar muchas cosas que ya hasta a mi me daban curiosidad...bueno voy a responder unos reviews...  
  
Anny Pervert Snape: ¿Te parece que está interesante? Pues muchas gracias...y si ¡Menos mal que puedo escribir de nuevo! Aunque tuve tiempo de desarrollar muchas nuevas ideas... (O dios mío este fan fic va a ser eterno TT pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo menos complejo posible...  
  
Saritakinomoto: ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo demorar? Bueno...digamos que me culparon de robarle un fan fic a alguien y el administrador de esta pagina me prohibió subir capítulos a cualquiera de mis historias por cierto periodo de tiempo que gracias a dios ya concluyó (¬¬ a demás estuve muy molesta muchos días y creo que de todas formas no hubiera atenido ganas de escribir) pero de todas formas eso ya es pasado y estoy tratando de olvidarlo nn, en fin quería decirte que no se si este cap te haga reír....a mi me suena un poquito dramático pero es que tenía que aclarar lo de Yami desde ya...y sobre lo de demorarlo...pues...TT más bien estoy viendo como lo hago más corto...grax por tu review!!! nn  
  
Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: la verdad es que yo coloqué a Mokuba inspirándome en mis primitos que son niñitos muy pilas para ser tan pequeños y siempre te dan respuestas que no sabes de donde responder...ahora te voy a clorar porque lo del amigo secreto...verás, el amigo secreto es un juego en el que tienes que regalarle a la persona que te tocó todos los días hasta el día de navidad...que se rebela quien es tu "amigo secreto" como se me haría muuuuy largo narrar todos los días de la navidad...lo debí en tres días...es decir falta dos regalos más y se sabrá quien es quien...discúlpame por no haberlo aclarado antes....-o- soy medio despistada, bueno un saludo y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!!!  
  
Selene Sumeragi: ¡Que envidia me das! Yo como no estamos en época aquí en Venezuela no comemos duraznos pero a mi me gustan bastante...y si...Mokuba está creciendo muy rápido ooº más de la cuenta....  
  
kendra duvoa: pues si creo que especifiqué un poco cuando se despertaban este par pero la verdad es que después de una fiesta a mi me encanta dormir muuuuucho rato...me da mucha flojera despertarme (creo...q eso le pasa a todo el mundo) bueno creo que en este cap aclaré por qué Yami estaba tan interesado...  
  
kinyoubi: Bueno muchas gracias por tus comentarios me halagaron bastante, no se si este cap esté muy "lindo" que digamos pero traté de hacerlo lo más a meno posible de acuerdo a las circunstancias....Mokuba es el mejor hermanito menor del mundo...yo soy la hermana menor de mi familia y no soy tan comprensiva...pero igual crecen muy rápido...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
Capitulo 7: La navidad tiene sabor al pasado...  
  
Las calles de la ciudad comenzaban a cubrirse de los usuales adornos navideños de todos los años, los niños reían y cantaban villancicos en las aceras...las jugueterías se veían abarrotadas de niños que con miradas iluminadas por la alegría y la emoción admiraban toda clase de hermosos juguetes acordes a todos sus gustos...  
  
Pero cientos de años atrás la situación no era tan diferente el 25 de diciembre era una época muy importante en Egipto era la conmemoración del nacimiento de el Hermano y amante de Isis, Osiris que era un dios benéfico, cuyo nacimiento fue anunciado por una misteriosa y potente voz que retumbó en el templo de Tebas.(hecho histórico real) y También se celebra el nacimiento de Mitra, dios iranio del cielo En otras palabras era la época de nacimiento de los dioses solares, considerados los más poderosos y hermosos de todo Egipto...los días siguientes se celebraría el nacimiento uno por uno de Horus, Set, Isis y Nefty.  
  
Para el faraón y sus sacerdotes era una época ajetreada, llena de preparaciones y rituales de diferente complejidad, el pueblo llenaba de adornos y estatuillas sus hogares, les daban rituales y sacrificios a sus adorados Dioses en busca de un poco de paz y alegría para su muy turbada vida, y preparaban grandes festines para el maravilloso día de nacimiento de su poderoso dios solar, Atemu...hijo de dios y faraón de aquella época debía pasar sus días dándole plegarias y rezos a sus "padres" para que mantuvieran la alianza con su pueblo y no derrochasen su furia sobre él y su gente.  
  
El faraón Atemu conocido comúnmente como Yami era uno de los Faraones más poderosos y amados que había existido en la historia de Egipto, con su exótica y elegante belleza cautivaba a muchos y su sabiduría era digna de elogios por parte de otros mandatarios, pero a pesar de ser uno de los más impresionantes seres que reinaban sobre la tierra era superado por el jefe de los sacerdotes Seth, aunque arisco era un hombre brillante, su belleza atraía a cientos pero su mirada llena de odio y furia los alejaba tan rápido como les había atraído, Seth de gracia impecable se llevaba bastante bien con el faraón en comparación a con el resto del pueblo de Egipto, Apreciaba a su faraón muy en el fondo y le guardaba respeto como todo buen súbdito de la época...  
  
Aquel día en especial el Faraón y su Sacerdote esperaban una reunión personal en los aposentos del mismo Faraón el cual solo se le habría paso al Faraón y a pocos afortunados. Seth iba con paso relajado, los pasillos del palacio estaban ricamente decorados, tenían toda clase de tallados que honraban al faraón y a su dinastía, otros honrando a los múltiples dioses y algunos, narrando importantes hechos históricos llenos de guerras y sacrificios. La imagen del imponente sacerdote vagaba por los murales, La reunión con el Faraón no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo, su mente divagaba en la lista mental de sus obligaciones de ese día, se encontró a unas cuantas sirvientas que limpiaban con ahínco los pasillos, siguió su caminata, las hermosas prendas de seda que llevaba puesta se elevaban y separaban de su cuerpo gracias a la leve brisa que soplaba.  
  
Se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas talladas que daban la entrada a los aposentos del Faraón Tocó a puerta y se arrodilló en espera de la deidad que debía abrirla, se oyó Un ligero caminar y se abrieron las puertas.  
  
Yami: Levántate Seth...pasa adelante...  
  
Seth: Si, omnipotente...  
  
Yami: Seth, quiero que me trates con menos respeto, si pudieses llamarme Atemu...o mejor aun...llámame Yami  
  
Seth: No he hecho ningún acto que merezca esa clase de igualdad con usted dios de Egipto.  
  
Yami: Es una orden Seth...  
  
Yami cerró la puerta tras de sí...no quería ninguna clase de molestias de nadie, no ese día, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes por discutir y las interrupciones no podían ser permitidas.  
  
Seth le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión a su Faraón, Yami estaba actuando de manera muy diferente, sus movimientos eran suaves y no duros e imponentes como de costumbre, se tomó el lujo de mirar levemente a su alrededor, pero los ojos no bastaban para semejante belleza, el incienso, la mirra y toda clase de dulces aromas reinaban inundando la habitación, las hermosas telas, los tallados, todo le daba una aire elegante a ese muy espacioso paraíso, en una esquina podía verse una especie de manantial lleno de aguas cálidas que desprendía toda clase de esencias y aromas de su cristalina agua, si alguien se preguntaba por el enloquecedor aroma que emanaba el Faraón aquella era la respuesta, todo en esa habitación daba un aire de misterio y belleza que eran sencillamente embriagantes, Yami comenzaba a desplazarse hacia su cama se sentó en ella y con un gesto de la mano le indicó a Seth que hiciera lo mismo, el cual solo se atrevió a sentarse en la orilla de ésta  
  
Yami: dime Seth... ¿Qué deberes tenemos que atender?  
  
Seth dio un suspiro de alivio, la actitud de Yami afortunadamente no estaba acorde a sus palabras, comenzó a relatar a su modo extrañamente serio Yami no hacía ninguna clase de comentario sus ojos divagaban por los labios de Seth más no escuchaba sus palabras, su mente estaba en otros asuntos que lo consternaban  
  
Seth: Y es por eso mi señor que si reducimos las actividades...  
  
Yami: Seth tengo una pregunta importante que hacerte...  
  
Seth sintió una ligera molestia, el Faraón lo había interrumpido brutalmente y tenía la impresión de que no le había prestado mucha atención a sus comentarios.  
  
Seth: Puede preguntarme lo que quiera...mi señor...Yami...  
  
Yami: querido Seth...sabes bien que te tengo gran estima...y que nunca he violado tu privacidad aunque bien tengo el derecho de hacerlo por ser tu Faraón...pero anoche mientras que Ra descansaba me entró un ligero arrebato de insomnio y me asomé a los balcones en busca de un poco de la brisa de Thot con la esperanza de que conciliara mi sueño, pero entre la oscuridad de la noche pude verte un oficial de , no conozco su nombre...pensé que era una conversación muy amena y normal hasta que te vi despidiéndote con un beso...un gesto de mucho cariño cabe mencionar...  
  
Seth se quedó helado...Era verdad, La noche anterior había visitado al Jefe de armas para indicarles sus labores ante las festividades que se acercaban, pero no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo...  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Seth: Como entenderá tiene que ocupar a sus hombres principalmente en la entrada y en el recibidor del templo y de el palacio ¿Entendido?  
  
Un joven Rubio de aspecto dulce y despreocupado asentía, la luz de la luna iluminaba parte de su inocente rostro y la suave brisa del desierto acariciaba su suave y tensa piel, sus labios gruesos y brillantes le daban respuestas a su santidad el poderoso sacerdote Seth y sus manos se entrelazaban con sus dorados cabellos, era una criatura espléndida ante los ojos de sacerdote que no estaba acostumbrado a tal delicadeza por parte de un oficial de armas.  
  
Un impulso se coló en el cuerpo de Seth, una voluntad divina que nunca había sentido, una extraña pasión que inundaba su cuerpo, una atracción fatal que lo obligaba a acercarse más hacia aquel ser tan perfecto...lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre ellos.  
  
Estaba tentado a ver más de cerca esos ojos que lo hechizaban, unos ojos llenos de vida, inocencia y belleza, si los ojos eran el espejo del alma pues aquel ser era sencillamente puro y perfecto, su cuerpo y mente lo traicionaban ante aquel desconocido que sin ningún motivo lo había hecho caer en las redes de su encanto, Todos sus sentidos eran guiados por la imagen del rubio, su aliento se mezclaba con el de la helada brisa nocturna y su delirio fue sellado con un suave roce de ambos poderes, ambos jóvenes, ambas bellezas, ambos amantes desconocidos.  
  
(Fin del Flash back)  
  
Yami: Seth...¿Debo recordartelo?  
  
Yami comenzó a tensarse, su mirada tenía un ligero brillo de molestia y sus puños apretaban fuertemente las delicadas sábanas de aquella fina cama llena de doseles y costuras de las más finas y complejas clases.  
  
Yami: Mi padre, Faraón y gobernante de Egipto hasta su ascensión a los cielos en el reinado de Ra, estableció claramente que tú...Sacerdote mayor, Seth, de profunda belleza e insuperable sabiduría, ente claro de la perfección de los Dioses y yo Faraón y gobernante del majestuoso pueblo de Egipto, hijo de los dioses y rey de los mortales debemos estar juntos para crear una unión...la unión más perfecta que pudiese existir...y tal y como fueron las ordenes de mi padre...esa profecía se cumplirá Seth...creeme que se hará, el día 25...planeo avisarle al resto de los poderes de mi reino sobre nuestra...alianza...y no me quiero ver obligado a...sacrificar a tu pequeño amante para que se cumplan las reglas...sabes que no me gusta...y que te tengo gran estima...¿No es así Seth?  
  
Seth: por supuesto...mi señor...  
  
Seth se sentía perturbado ante la idea de sacrificar a tan magnífica criatura por un delirio de su faraón, pero en verdad, su misión en la tierra era cumplir la orden de su único líder terrestre y aunque extraños y punzantes dolores en su cuerpo lo invadiesen no tenía otra opción más que cumplir las ordenes...  
  
Yami: me alegra que comprendas...ahora...debemos prepararnos física y mentalmente para nuestro compromiso Seth...te he traído aquí por varias razones...  
  
Yami comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente y colocó una de sus finas manos en el rostro de su sacerdote...pronto sería su amante...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))  
  
Pero aquella alianza nunca llegó...la noche del 24 de diciembre el jefe de armas que había hechizado al sacerdote aquella noche de absoluta confusión fue a verlo una última vez, y tan solo auquella noche de amor y deseo desenfrenado fue lo único que le bastó al sacerdote Seth para ponerse en contra de su Faraón...  
  
Pero la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo de gloria y pasión vividos en una noche se desvanecieron tan rápido como había surgido, el poderoso emperador se enteró de la indeseable visita nocturna...y ante los ojos desesperados e impotentes de Seth, fue ejecutado el jefe de armas de la segunda división...Seth, cuyo corazón nunca más amo, se llenó de odio y rencor hacía el mundo, pero en especial hacia el Faraón Yami, que aunque algo incomodo disfrutaba del entierro de aquel que sin saberlo, acababa de arruinar sus planes.  
  
Ante el dolor y la locura Seth buscó desesperadamente la forma de vengarse, y la encontró, manipuló las artes oscuras que guardaba un milenario y poderoso duelo, una clase de batallas denominadas Duelo de monstruos, muchos en el pueblo lo tildaron de hechicero, de deminio, e incluso de traidor al pueblo de Egipto...pero ninguno conocía su trágica historia...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
Yami, descanzaba recostado sobre el marco de la ventana, ¿Había sido un error preguntarle a Joey sobre su relación con Seth? Después de todo aún sentía que debía cumplir aquella misión que tan claramente le había encomendado su padre...sin embargo...¿Cómo lo tomaría Yugi? ¿Y si Joey de verdad sentía algo por Kaiba y no estaba seguro de ello? Hacía 5 mil años había sucedido exactamente lo mismo...¿Sería igual ahora? Eso era algo que tenía que averiguar...y rápido...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))  
  
Ya está!!!! Bueno quiero aclarar que todos los hechos históricos y fechas que puse aquí ( menos las relacionadas con YuGiOh) son reales oo...me puse a investigar a ver si pasaba algo similar a la navidad en la antigüedad y veo que si pasa algo así en estas fechas...  
  
TT creo que me estoy saliendo del tema... Pero es que surgieron tantas preguntas a por qué Yami tenía tanta curiosidad que mejor era clararlo desde ya... (soy muy mala manteniendo las incógnitas TT) 


	8. La navidad tiene sabor a realidad

Mi amigo secreto  
  
Hola a todos!!! Bueno...quiero darle gracias a todos mis lectores, la verdad es que cuando comencé esta historia pensaba dejarla al poco tiempo, pero gracias a los ánimos y a las hermosas palabras que todos me han dedicado, pues eh encontrado inspiración y los ánimos para seguir escribiendo, y realmente espero no desilusionar a nadie en ninguno de mis capítulos, creo que es una de las cosas más lindas que me pasan poder recibir todas sus dudas y comentarios acerca de mi historia, créanme que los valoro y aprecio todos.  
  
Anny Pervert Snape: Hola!!! Bueno me alegra como no tienes idea que mi historia te parezca emocionante, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de cómo le iba a sentar a la gente este capítulo, pero veo que todos entendieron el por qué estaba tan fuera de lugar y captaron muy bien el mensaje, eso me alegra muchísimo, este cap es principalmente un capítulo de relleno, no pasa nada muy emocionante, no se que te parezca n.n° Sobre lo de Yami...bueno, la verdad es que dicen que el deber a veces puede más que el mismo sentimiento (aunque yo también deseo a Setito!!! No me importaría tener el deber de casarme con el...es muy sexy) Y si, trataré de escribir lo más aprisa posible. Grax por tu review!!!  
  
kendra duvoa: Bueno la verdad que muy pronto sabremos que es lo que realmente piensa Yami...voy a tratar de involucrarlo un poquito más el próximo capítulo para que todos lo entendamos mejor, bueno yo creo que él tiene sus recursos...quien sabe a lo mejor logra que Joey y seto sigan odiándose...o...tal vez no?. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia  
  
Ken Ohki: Bueno la verdad es que creo que he puesto a Yami muy malo, hasta a mi me está comenzando a caer un poco mal ¬¬, pero ya veremos pronto que resulta de esto. Me alegra que mi historia te parezca linda, espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Kinyoubi: La verdad es que ni yo estoy segura si dejar a Yami como el incomprendido o...¬¬ el requete malo...pero veré que resulta de mi imaginación, Te agradezco como no tienes idea por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste mi forma de relatar el pasado y T.T en verdad se aprecia mi investigación? (viva google!)  
  
Selene Sumeragi: La verdad es que yo también a veces pienso que fue un poco radical matar a mi cachorrito hermoso pero...necesitaba que Yami fuera el malo, necesitaba un malo T.T ¡SI DURAZNOS! No sabes como me gustaría comer unos cuantos horita, es más ya me antojaste, gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.  
  
Elian: Bueno para serte sincera creo que va a faltar bastante para que se junten (si tan solo no se me ocurrieran cada vez más y más ideas T.T) Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y mi fic, la verdad es que le estoy tratando de poner todo el esfuerzo posible.  
  
Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: Ah pues ya ves que Yami es mi malo de la película, la verdad es que yo tenía mis dudas sobre si se iba a entender que rayos tenía que ver este capítulo con el resto de la historia, pero afortunadamente todos los lectores han entendido muy bien y han sabido como llevar la historia con mis...medio pirateados intentos de hacerme comprender, La verdad es que tu amigo secreto suena entretenido, porque aquí normalmente como son varios regalos tu ya puedes ir sospechando quien te los dio así que se arruina la diversión muy rápido.  
  
Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun: jajajaja ustedes si que son un dúo divertido, siempre me rió leyéndolas, pero bueno, yo voy a estar ligando también porque llegue Yugi pronto, porque la verdad ya no se como acortar esta historia. Un saludo grande a las dos y suerte con los calmantes.  
  
Leaven: Bueno a ti te voy a tener que dar una contestación bastante larga (espero que no te aburras mucho) Bueno la verdad es que me has dejado preocupada con eso de las maldiciones, voy a comenzar a tenerte miedito, XD no vale mentira me alegra mucho que tengas tanto interés en enterarte de que sucederá pero este es un capitulo de relleno en el que no pasa nada de vital importancia, igual espero que te guste, me alegra que mi fic te parezca tan bueno, intenté darle un toque de realismo con mis investigaciones porque la verdad a mi también me gustan mucho las historias de Egipto. Tal vez más a delante cuando acabe este fic me dedique a hacer una exclusivamente de la época Egipcia. Disculpamos a tu Yami ( yo tampoco puedo controlar a la mía muchas veces)  
  
Bueno para aclararte como murió el "Jefe de armas" la verdad es que primero fue torturado (por su puesto torturas de la época) látigos y estiramientos y esa clase de cosas, la puñalada por la espalda se daba porque decían que si el espíritu veía su propia muerte era probable que buscara vengarse contra su asesino, Mi Joey del pasado terminó muriendo desangrado, lo que se consideraba una de las formas más....brutales de muertes de aquella época ya que era la más lenta...Yami si que era cruel o.o  
  
Guerrera lunar: Bueno el suyo probablemente sea el review más largo que alguien jamás le haya dejado a mi historia, lamento como no tienen idea que no haya recursos monetarios suficientes, (¿Y si las ayudo?, podemos hacer una mafia) ya que ustedes tienen algunas historias interesantes que por supuesto no he dejado de leer y las voy extrañar como lectoras y como escritoras, La verdad es que los cybers están muy caros últimamente aquí en Venezuela es un robo, bueno, espero que puedan reintegrarse prontito, me alegra que les haya gustado el cap, me da muchísima alegría sus ánimos, ya que los aprecio como no tienen idea y todos los guardo muy dentro de mi corazón de escritora, Se ve que no le tienen mucho aprecio a Tea (francamente yo tampoco, sin ofender a sus fanáticos) La verdad estoy pensando si Mokuba ayudará o no...pero de todas formas, Ya me las ingeniaré...creo que esta vez será algo espontáneo por parte de ambos tórtolas...Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que les siga gustando.  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
La secundaria de la ciudad dominó se erguía ante los numerosos montículos de nieve que luego de muy poco tiempo tomaron posesión del árido suelo donde no hacía mucho tiempo atrás la hierva mostraba su brillante vida y color.  
  
Los estudiantes, animados por ser uno de los últimos días de clases comentaban acerca de sus planes para las vacaciones y los diversos y exóticos lugares que visitarían en su tiempo libre, algunos en los que reinaba el candente sol que, al igual que los alumnos dentro de poco tiempo, también se había ausentado dejando a su paso solo unos pocos y tímidos rayos mezclados con una ligera neblina blancuzca.  
  
Pero a diferencia de el resto de los alumnos, un joven de cabellera dorada y ojos de un fino color café muy brillantes y claros contemplaba a su alrededor con una mirada llena de confusión y una expresión de vacío en su rostro que podía inquietar hasta al de más duro corazón.  
  
Joey no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella conversación con Yami y en los sentimientos que había despertado ésta sobre el cuerpo del vivaz adolescente, nunca había visto a Kaiba como un amigo ¡Mucho menos como pareja! Es decir...él y Kaiba...ihug...le daba repugnancia solo hacerse esa imagen mental de su enemigo...Era verdad que su comportamiento para con el CEO estaba cambiando...bueno...era una época de alegría y...su corazón no estaba tan dispuesto a discutir como en otros momentos...tenía muchos motivos para estar feliz y siquiera Kaiba podría arruinar eso...pero ,sin embargo, Cuando veía a Kaiba...sentía una punzada de dolor que llegaba hasta su mente y su corazón...un dolor ardiente que consumía todo su cuerpo y que esparcía las cenizas entre la gélida mirada de Seto...  
  
Si Yami no era suficiente perturbación para su joven mente, en las últimas dos noches había tenido sueños, sueños confusos llenos de sombras que se disipaban en un vacío...en una oscuridad interminable...pero, de entre aquellas borrosas siluetas, en algunas escasas ocasiones había podido distinguir el rostro de su enemigo...llorando de angustia con atuendos...que francamente parecían de día de brujas...gritaba un nombre que no conocía y sus ojos se llenaban de dolor y odio mientras se oían unos escasos gritos ahogados acompañados de el fuerte sonido de látigos cortando el aire...  
  
Por supuesto que no le había comentado a nadie acerca de esos espantosos sueños, es decir, sus amigos solían preocuparse mucho con él y no se imaginaría la reacción de cada uno (especialmente de la hipersensible de Tea) si se enteraran de su estado de ánimo, incluso él mismo intentaba no prestarles atención, pero no podía, algo en su mente se lo impedía y rogaba por conocer más...por saber que sucedía a continuación de esas imágenes pero afortunadamente estaba en época de clases y...al menos de esa forma podía darse el lujo de tratar de recopilar y entender aquellos extraños sueños...  
  
Tal vez...si se distanciaba un poco de Kaiba...bueno, él siempre estaba distante de Kaiba...excepto cuando tenía que cerrarle esa bocota de engreído que tenía, pero...Si esta vez no le prestaba atención...tal vez Yami entendería de una buena vez que él no sentía nada por Kaiba y mucho menos...bueno...eso que Yami creía que sentía... ¡Si eso haría! Le demostraría al mundo que el odiaba a Seto Kaiba... ¡Aunque se matase! Tenía que intensificar el odio entre él y Kaiba (si es que eso era posible)... ¡Ya no más buen Joey!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
El Ceo sintió la urgencia de salir un rato a tomar aire fresco, hacía dos horas que estaba esperando el inicio de las actividades escolares dentro de su respectivo salón de clases, pero la falta de gente y las risas que se oían a través de los empañados cristales de la ventana llamaban a su cuerpo.  
  
Últimamente había estado sintiéndose diferente...No intelectualmente ya que, claro está, él era un legítimo Genio, pero desde que había tenido aquella inquietante conversación con Mokuba hacía dos días había sentido una extraña necesidad de estar rodeado de gente, lo cual era considerablemente molesto ya que "gente es igual a gritos, risas, en otras palabras...sonidos...que impedían su concentración laboral" bueno, no es que le costara concentrase...él era Seto Kaiba, pero simplemente le hacían ligeramente más complicada la tarea de entregar todo su intelecto a su trabajo.  
  
Mokuba había actuado un poco diferente con él...ahora, buscaba hablar del perro en todo momento, como si realmente deseara que YO me juntara con EL...la simple idea le aburría...Aunque muchas veces sentía ligeras tensiones en su cuerpo estando cerca del perro, bueno, el caso era que odiaba al tipo, era la imagen de todo lo que él detestaba, estaba seguro de que el perro era la imagen perfecta de un delincuente juvenil, miró su reloj, no valía la pena que saliera al helado jardín, el timbre, estaba a punto de sonar...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, por los ánimos de los estudiantes (y de muchos profesores), las actividades y deberes eran mucho más ligeros que de costumbre, sin embargo, en la clase de literatura, la cual impartía la profesora guía (culpable de que él tuviera que darle obsequios al estúpido de Kaiba) las cosas no marcharon como esperaba.  
  
Profesora: Muy bien, no crean que porque están próximos a las vacaciones de navidad voy a dejarles menos trabajo, es más, para que no pierdan su práctica les asignaré una investigación de equipo para el día de mañana.  
  
Casi todos los estudiantes del salón lazaron un resoplido de disgustos y mentalmente pensaron en toda clase de maldiciones y travesuras que podrían hacerle a la profesora para vengarse por su falta de espíritu "vacacional"  
  
Joey simplemente miró con desagrado a la profesora, había pasado todo el día concentrándose en formas ingeniosas de molestar a Kaiba y, definitivamente se le habían ocurrido algunas bastante buenas, pero con el trabajo que tenía encima ya no podría seguir ideando planes en contra de su enemigo, y ahora también tenía ganas de buscar la forma de vengarse de aquella educadora.  
  
Profesora: Como estamos en época de navidad y yo vivo la política de "juntar" a los estudiantes en esta clase de festividades creo que yo misma escogeré las parejas.  
  
El salón nuevamente le lanzó una ráfaga de odio a la profesora, ¡¿Quién se creía esa mujer que era para juntarlos con otros que le desagradaban?! Ya estaban un poco grandecitos para esas cosas, pero, por el bien de sus calificaciones, prefirió no rechistar ante la decisión de la "sabia" profesora.  
  
Profesora: Muy bien...creo que será en dúos...Tristan....tu con el señor Duke por favor...  
  
Tristan comenzó a ponerse pálido y Duke solamente miró al cielo y puso una expresión en su rostro que decía claramente "soy un dios, quiero ascender al cielo y así librarme de este idiota"  
  
Profesora: Yami...tú eres uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes así que te pido que ayudes al señor Bakura que se ha ausentado luego de tanto tiempo.  
  
Yami miró con un ligero son de impresión a su "compañero" Bakura, simplemente dándole uno de sus rostros más angelicales le dirigió una mirada llena de alegría.  
  
Profesora: uhm...Tea...tú con Yugi por favor...  
  
Tea parecía conmocionada, comenzó a saludar con la mano a Yugi embozando una de sus típicas y alegres sonrisas mientras que Yugi le devolvía el saludo con un ligero haz de decepción y molestia.  
  
Profesora: Señor Kaiba...creo que usted podría darle una mano al señor Wheeler...ya que...es obvio que la necesita...  
  
Una ligera risilla recorrió la garganta de la mayoría de los estudiantes, Joey se había quedado paralizado y estaba esperando con ímpetu que el pupitre se abriera y se lo tragara con el mayor apetito posible, la profesora no solo no se había conformado con decirle a todo el salón que no iba muy bien en literatura, si no, también juntarlo con la última persona que hubiera deseado ser juntado "Seto Kaiba"  
  
De seguro que se vengaría de esa profesora.  
  
Ahora...era personal  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Ohhh genial...a demás de todos sus problemas y los "ánimos" de Mokuba, ahora tendría que hacer un trabajo con el famoso rubio, lógicamente él haría la mayor parte (por no decir todo) no confiaba mucho en las habilidades literarias del perro y mucho menos luego del comentario de la profesora, Le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al rubio que parecía muy concentrado en su pupitre ¿Qué estaría pensando?  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Le había dejado en claro al perro que la reunión sería en su casa, debían dar su opinión acerca de algún libro de literatura poco conocido, y en su mansión tenía los suficientes libros conocidos y no conocidos que pudiesen necesitar, le dijo claramente al perro que a las 4:00 en punto, pero, como no confiaba mucho en la puntualidad de su "compañero" lo mejor sería que fuera a por él.  
  
Seto no tardó mucho en cambiarse el uniforme y avisar a sus chóferes y demás sirvientes que le tuvieran listo su BMW...después de todo, estaría en una zona que esperaba fuera de mala situación económica, así que no podía salir en limusina o en alguno de sus carros más costosos...  
  
Subió a su auto y se internó en la dirección que tenía entendido era del perro...La verdad es que si existía eso que las personas llamaban destino pues entonces "el destino tenía algo en su contra" pero como estaba seguro de que no existían semejantes patrañas sentenció que simplemente era un caso de casualidad, terrible casualidad por cierto.  
  
No tardó mucho en llegar a un vecindario de mala muerte, no se sorprendía de que el perro viviera por esa clase de lugares, trató de buscar la calle de entre los gastados y sucios letreros, afortunadamente no tardó mucho en divisar el lugar, un edificio deteriorado, de muy mala estructura y con el techo...cayéndose a pedazos, revisó sus bolsillos en busca de su celular con el fin de avisarle al perro que se encontraba fuera de su...departamento, por así denominar ese cuchitril, pero para su mayor enojo, no estaba, lo había olvidado, un descuido que le costaría caro ya que tendría que subir a preguntar él mismo...  
  
Con cierto desagrado subió buscando el apartamento C-5, pero al tratar de encontrar el timbre y darse cuenta de el estado en el que éste se encontraba se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra opción más que tocar a la puerta (la cual, temía se derrumbara al primer toque) pero unas voces lo detuvieron antes de dar el primer roce de sus dedos con la raída madera...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Joey Buscaba desesperadamente su chaqueta de entre todo aquel desorden que era su cuarto...y el resto de su casa, cuando por fin encontró algo decente y limpio (ya que Joey a pesar de todo apreciaba mucho la higiene) decidió bajar para despedirse de su hermana Serenity que amablemente había ido a visitarlo.  
  
La joven de cabello castaño estaba arreglando la muy gastada cocina y dándole algunos toques "femeninos" lo cual realmente no combinaba muy bien con las cajas de cerveza que no podían pasar por alto ni para un ciego.  
  
Joey: ¡Adiós hermana! Me voy a casa del rey del hielo, Seto Kaiba, par hacer un trabajo...Deséame suerte...salgo de aquí siendo un adolescente...y regresaré siendo un adolescente muy golpeado...pero al menos podré tener una buena pelea de navidad...ese será mi regalo para Kaiba...  
  
Serenity: O vamos Joey...Me alegra mucho que tu y él compartan un poco, al menos de esa forma vienes con menos heridas a la casa...sabes bien lo costozas que están las medicinas hoy en día...  
  
Joey: Si bueno...en fin...deséame suerte, presiento que voy a necesitarla.  
  
Voz: así que...eres amigo del ricachón ese de Seto Kaiba...  
  
Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, un hombre de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdosos con grandes ojeras y de aspecto sucio y mal arreglado se encontraba recostado del marco de la puerta con un peculiar brillo de furia en sus ojos.  
  
Joey: Tú...se supone que no regresarías hasta la media noche...  
  
Joey miró de reojo a su padre, su aspecto no era muy diferente al de costumbre, aunque parecía un poco más...lúcido de lo normal, probablemente no había llegado a su límite de alcohol a esas horas del día.  
  
Padre: No me gusta tu tono, muchacho malcriado, no puedo creer que te niegues a darle dinero a tu padre si te codeas con ese millonario de Seto Kaiba...  
  
Joey: Yo no soy amigo de Seto Kaiba, es más creo que soy lo más alejado a él de eso.  
  
Padre: MIENTES ¡DE SEGURO AHORA VAS A REUNIRTE CON EL Y DE SEGURO NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A VERLO EN ESTA SEMANA!  
  
Los ojos verdes del padre de Joey comenzaron a salir de sus órbitas en un repentino y brutal cambio de ánimo, muy común en un ebrio, el hombre comenzó a tensar sus músculos y con una velocidad y fuerza realmente sorprendente para un borracho agarró del cuello de su camisa a su hijo y comenzó a gritarle mientras lo golpeaba sin una sola pizca de piedad.  
  
Seto, al otro lado de la puerta oía el llanto y gritos desesperados de Serenity intentando detener a su padre, que ya estaba dejando en mal estado a Joey, el cual no se defendía si no soltaba algunos quejidos de dolor disimulados y aguantaba con la mayor calma y autocontrol posibles los maltratos de su degenerado padre.  
  
Padre: TU ERES AMIGO DE SETO KAIBA Y TE DAS A BUENA VIDA MIENTRAS YO SUFRO ENCERRADO EN ESTA CASA SIN NADA DE DINERO DEL QUE TU GOZAS Y ME NIEGAS, A MI, TU PADRE, QUE TE TRAJE A LA VIDA, ERES UN MALDITO PERRO INFELIZ!!!!!  
  
Joey sabía muy bien los fines de el dinero que le pedía su padre y los prostíbulos y las drogas no eran su idea de "inversión" por lo cual nunca había dado nada de su poco dinero...pero si se lo reprochaba, sabía que le iría peor, él solo se resignaba a quejarse, en silencio.  
  
Seto comenzó a sentir punzadas en su cabeza, la imagen de un látigo cortando el aire y los gritos de dolor de Joey entonando una dramática melodía se entrelazaban acordes uno con el otro, mientras se oía el llanto de un hombre al que no podía distinguir...un dolor muy agudo llegó a su corazón y una rabia contenida resurgió de él...pero no podía hacer nada...decidió que quedarse ahí sería lo peor que podría hacer y salió escaleras abajo tratando de borrar aquellas dolorosas imágenes de su mente, Seto Kaiba se sentía tan frío y triste como lo era todo a su alrededor pero al mismo tiempo sintió algo que hacía mucho no había sentido...unas gotas calientes bajaban por su rostro y junto al llanto de aquel hombre en su mente y su corazón, Seto Kaiba comenzó a llorar, había comprendido parte de aquella parodia mental...el hombre que lloraba con tanta amargura en su mente, era él mismo...  
  
Y, sin saber por qué sintió como una voz en su mente le decía: "Mientras más grande sea el cariño...más fuerte será el dolor" 


	9. La navidad tiene sabor a pasión

Mi Amigo Secreto  
  
Hola a todos!!! La verdad estoy muy feliz por haber llegado a mis review  
numero 50, no se imaginan la alegría que me da, como tengo prisa no responderé los reviews esta vez, igual se los agradezco a todos y espero  
que disfruten de este capítulo que me parece es el comienzo de lo  
interesante...  
  
Capitulo 9: La Navidad tiene sabor a Pasión  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Las calles estaban abarrotadas de nieve, conducir por ellas estaba resultándole bastante complicado al CEO que tenía otras preocupaciones en su mente ¿Qué eran aquellas voces en su mente? ¿Por qué llegaron todas aquellas extrañas imágenes a su cerebro justo cuando oía todas aquellas cosas tras la puerta del "departamento" de Joey? Y lo más importante ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué significaban?  
  
Todas aquellas preguntas llegaron a la mente del CEO que sin darse cuenta ya estaba llegaron a su mansión ¿Tanto tiempo había estado pensando? Cruzó la puerta y se quitó el sobretodo negro que cubría su atlético cuerpo, subió las escaleras con lentitud, estaba tan confundido...llegó a la biblioteca, lo mejor sería esperar al perro en ese lugar, ya todos los sirvientes estaban avisados de lo que tendrían que hacer y a donde conducirían al perro, se dejó caer sobre uno de sus sillones de cuero, Realmente no tenía idea de los maltratos a los que era sometido el perro, si bien más de una vez había llegado con fuertes golpes a las clases siempre se imaginó (al igual que sus profesores) que éstos golpes eran a causa de alguna pelea callejera de aquel vago, sin embargo aquello lo había dejado bastante impresionado, él también había sufrido maltratos en su niñez, pero no esperaba que alguien con la edad y la fuerza de Wheeler se dejara maltratar de aquella forma por un borracho de ese calibre aunque fuera su padre, si bien no conocía bien a aquella familia había oído más de una vez a la pandillita de Yugi comentar al respecto.  
  
Aunque realmente aquello no le molestaba tanto como las extrañas visiones en su cabeza, no sabía en que momento se había vuelto loco, pero lo seguro era que ahora lo estaba, miró a su alrededor, tal vez algún buen libro sobre psicología lo podría ayudar, aunque no estaba seguro de tener alguno de ellos en su casa, ya que afortunadamente nunca había sufrido ninguna clase de trastorno mental hasta el momento, y por lo que tenia conocimiento, Mokuba tampoco, divagó su mirada por los libros hasta que la voz chillona de la que sabía era una de sus trabajadoras le indicó sobre la llegada del perro, miró su reloj, había sido mucho más puntual de lo que se esperaba, solo 10 minutos de retraso, aunque diez minutos del tiempo de Seto Kaiba, implicaba mucho dinero...  
  
Joey: Lamento haberme retrasado...  
  
La condición del perro era deplorable, tenía algunos moretones en todo su cuerpo, su chaqueta estaba bastante malograda y su ropa, algo sucia, y con el desgaste típico de ella, pudo divisar que tenía el labio ligeramente roto aunque no sangrante, obviamente se lo había intentado curar con rapidez.  
  
Su tono de voz era extrañamente cordial, seguramente estaba algo agotado y sin muchos ánimos de discutir, sin embargo aunque sus estados de ánimos eran similares, Seto no podía permitir que el Inu se diera cuenta de ello.  
  
Seto: No esperaba puntualidad en un vago como tú, pero por curiosidad ¿A que se debe la causa de tu retraso?  
  
La verdad es que aunque ya lo sabía quería ver que excusa le pondría el perro, probablemente alguna bastante estúpida, pues no se esperaba que le dijera la verdad.  
  
Joey: yo...tuve una especie de pelea contra unos pandilleros antes de llegar.  
  
En efecto, Joey no le había dicho la verdad, pero de todas formas él ya la conocía por lo que esto no le molestó mucho.  
  
Seto: Bien, como dudo de tus habilidades literarias y realmente no te veo en condiciones de hacer el trabajo y lo digo física y mentalmente puedes descansar o...que se yo mientras yo hago el trabajo, luego lo puedes pasar a limpio con tu letra para que se vea que al menos hiciste algo.  
  
Joey no se negó la verdad es que estaba algo agotado y no tenía intenciones de trabajar mucho, de todas formas Seto nunca lo dejaría tomar partido en aquel trabajo. Así que solo se limitó a asentir.  
  
Seto: puedes sentarte en aquel sofá y procura no hacer mucho ruido.  
  
Joey se quitó la chaqueta se recostó en el sofá, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que calló en un profundo sueño.  
  
Seto separó su mirada de la computadora donde escribía el ensayo y dirigió su hermosa mirada al cuerpo del perro, nunca se había dado cuenta del estado físico del perro, la verdad era que su ropa estaba muy desgastada, y su cuerpo estaba más delgado que de costumbre, su rostro era de un tono pálido incluso algo fantasmal, una oleada de rabia llegó sin precedentes a su cuerpo, ¿Por qué no había entrado y hecho algo ante aquel abuso contra el perro? Pero aquella ira incontable se fue con uno de sus rápidos razonamientos aunque también un tanto más brusco de lo normal. Si hubiera entrado probablemente le estuviera dando la razón al loco de su padre sobre lo que creía acerca de su amistad con el perro, y en realidad, ellos eran enemigos, así que solo le hubiera traído más problemas sin sentido a Wheeler. Se imaginó por un momento como pudo llegar a ser aquella escena...  
  
Seto: deténgase en nombre de Kaiba Corp  
  
Joey: ¡mi salvación!  
  
Padre: OH no, justo cuando casi rompía el record de la más grande paliza para Joey  
  
Serenity: si, detuvo la masacre!!!  
  
Padre: y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por el maldito de Seto Kaiba...  
  
Seto abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa ¿El se estaba haciendo una fantasía mental? Ahora s estaba seguro: había enloquecido, se reprimió mentalmente la imagen de príncipe azul que se había hecho sobre él mismo y siguió trabajando, estar tanto tiempo con Wheeler le estaba haciendo daño...  
  
Había pasado una hora, le dio una releída al trabajo dándose cuenta que estaba a la altura de llamarse de Seto Kaiba, Se dirigió al sillón donde estaba el perro, algo en su cuerpo le pedía contemplar aquel rostro tan perfecto mientras dormía, su rostro era sencillamente angelical, su cara no daba ningún aire de maldad o fastidio tampoco de tristeza, era solo tranquilidad...pero por otro lado...¿Qué tan alto saltaría con un baso de agua helada sobre su rostro? Mientras trataba de remover ambas extrañas ideas de su mente unos ojos color miel comenzaban a abrirse y a contemplarlo...  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, los ojos mieles ya estaban completamente abiertos, sus miradas se entrelazaban unas con otras, las palabras rogaban por salir de sus bocas pero sus labios lo impedían, no faltó mucho para que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta de la escasa distancia entre sus rostros, Seto no entendía en que momento se había acercado tanto al perro, los labios de ambos se volvían tensos, húmedos y cada vez más sonrosados, un sonrojo acudió al rostro del perro, podía sentir la acelerada respiración del CEO golpeando su rostro, sus ojos estaban brillantes, con un destello de confusión en ellos, lógicamente los dos estaban igualmente confundidos, de repente Seto sintió como una imagen mental se había apoderado de su mente, pudo ver al mismo joven rubio, con su rostro bañándose ante los rayos de la luna y una fuerte brisa azotándolo sus cabellos...  
  
Regresó a la realidad, e encontró con Joey petrificado ante el, casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón y los del perro y un instante después...  
  
El instante luego de eso nunca sucedió, el tiempo se había congelado para ambos y había avanzado mucho más adelante, hasta el momento en el que sus labios se juntaran...  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERVERTIDO SUEÑO ERA ESTE???!!!!! Luego de despertarse se había encontrado con la mirada de Seto clavada en la suya...¿Lo había estado observando dormido? ¡Que importaba eso ahora! Lo que ahora importaba era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, todo lo anterior creía que era un sueño ¿Pero esto? Esto era real, el aliento de Ceo le traía una nostalgia que el mismo no lograba comprender, sus labios, calidos y tensos lo llevaban a un mundo de fantasías totalmente desconocido para el...No era su primer beso, eso era de saberse, pero si era el más impresionante, la sangre corría por su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante, Kaiba comenzó a rozar su lengua con su labio interior, sabía que era lo siguiente, le permitió la entrada al CEO y estaba seguro de que nunca probaría nada como aquello sus lenguas se unían con una pasión indescriptible, el sabor el CEO era algo que nunca había probado, tenía un gusto exquisito, elegante y con cierto sabor sofisticado fresco e incluso misterioso, su aliento era como el de un bosque, elegante y vivo a la vez, Seto Kaiba, era el frío convertido en Fuego, era la dureza convertida en pasión...Y todo, en los labios de él, su peor enemigo, Joey Wheeler  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
No comprendió en que momento había tomado la decisión de dejarse llevar por el momento, pero sin duda no había sido una mala idea, el sabor y los gestos del cachorro lo tenían hipnotizado, nunca había sentido nada igual, las agujas candentes que tanto lo habían acosado estos últimos días regresaron para su trastorno, esta vez, todas situadas en una parte específica de su cuerpo, sentía su corazón arder en llamas al igual que sus labios, su lengua rogaba por más de ese sabor y ese aliento que lo embriagaba, sus labios eran vírgenes hasta aquel momento, bueno, para ser franco, todo en él era virgen, y realmente, no esperaba que eso cambiara, pero sucedió, realmente sucedió, había dejado que el perro tomara posesión de él, aunque ahora se sentía extraño, muy extraño, había dejado que sus emociones lo controlasen, al principio se sentía vulnerable, pero poco a poco sentía como una fuerza interna crecía sobre él, sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque lo era de muchas, durante esos momentos de pasión desconocida hasta para él, se sintió diferente...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
(POV de Yami)  
  
Un muchacho alto de exótica cabellera consultaba impaciente su reloj, esperando el momento en el que su compañero de trabajo llegara, realmente no se le hacía muy buena espina que su compañero de trabajo fuera Bakura, pero Yugi le había advertido incontables veces y también lo había comprobado con su propia experiencia que desafiar a la autoridad de un maestro era una falta grave, especialmente cuando era él quien pagaba con tanto ahínco sus estudios, ya que, sabia le costaría mucho adaptarse a aquel nuevo mundo.  
  
Oyó sonar el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta, a fuera hacía un frío terrible, pudo ver a Bakura con su brillante sonrisa fuera de la puerta.  
  
Yami: pasa adelante por favor...  
  
Bakura: Gracias...  
  
Yami le dio paso a Bakura ye le dio una seña para que se quitara su abrigo, Bakura se incorporó al sillón, Yami se sentó frente a é y comenzó a explicarle sus labores...  
  
No llevaban mucho de la platica hasta que Yami comenzó a notar que Bakura no le prestaba mucha atención su rostro estaba cabizbajo y algo sombrío, trató de pasarlo por alto, sin embargo, un comentario acabó por descolocarlo...  
  
Bakura: estás preocupado por Seth... ¿No es así Faraón?  
  
Yami se sobresaltó y tomó una expresión con una mezcla de desconfianza y sorpresa, el tono de voz de Bakura se había vuelto grave y algo carrasposo y su mirada había perdido ese deje de ternura e inocencia que la caracterizaba, eso solo podía tener una razón, aquel espíritu maligno se había apoderado de Bakura, otra vez...  
  
Yami: Tú...¿Qué tanto te interesa?  
  
Bakura: conozco muy bien el mandato mi faraón...si en esta vida no cumples con la orden del antiguo rey entonces...no recibirás todos los poderes de un Faraón...  
  
Yami: te atreves...  
  
Bakura: ¿Atreverme a que? O es que...entonces es verdad que el poderosísimo Faraón Yami tiene miedo de...¿no poder cumplir la voluntad de su padre tal vez?  
  
Yami: Calla insolente, deja en paz a Bakura...  
  
Bakura: Ho ya veo, estás molesto, tú también has notado que el pasado se ha vuelto a repetir ¿O no?  
  
Yami: eso no es algo que te incumba...  
  
Bakura: ¿Y que harás esta vez? Ahora no puedes matarle debes ser consiente de eso...  
  
Yami guardó silencio...era verdad, esta vez no podía deshacerse de Joey gracias a su poder, en el pasado lo había mandado a ejecutar por miedo, si, le costaba admitirlo, pero el miedo a no cumplir la voluntad de su padre le irradiaba terror, e incluso se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, porque la furia de Seth acabó con muchos, todo por su estúpido error...  
  
Yami: Vete...si no vas a dejar en paz a Bakura es mejor que te marches...  
  
Bakura: sabes que tengo razón...sin todos los poderes de un Faraón no podrás permanecer mucho tiempo en este mundo...y yo estaré esperando a que mueras...porque en ese instante me apoderaré de todo el poder que se me ha negado...sabes que lo haré...  
  
Yami: Maldito...  
  
Yami se paró, usualmente no usaba la violencia pero aquella sería una excepción, estaba dispuesto a matar a ese desgraciado en ese instante, más su enemigo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta simplemente miró con un destello de odio a Yami y salió con una media sonrisa de satisfacción dejando al antiguo Faraón...solo... 


	10. La navidad tiene sabor a hermanos

Mi amigo secreto  
  
Hola a todos!!!! Ahora voy a responder todos sus reviews... (de los cuales estoy muy muy muy agradecida) discúlpenme pero solo responderé los del cap anterior...en verdad me gustaría responder todos los que tengo atrasados pero no se puede...no hay mucho tiempo...  
  
AGUILA FANEL: Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso de Joey y Seto, la verdad es que no sabía como me iba a salir...realmente no tengo experiencia escribiendo escenas de amor así que...me legra que haya gusto, y sobre lo de Yami pues ya veremos ¡Los Faraones son muy tercos!  
  
Gal: Me alegra que te haya gustado la imagen de príncipe Azul de Seto, yo me reí bastante haciéndomela ya que...no pega ni con cola ¡Ni él se la creyó! Gracias por tu review espero que te siga gustando la historia...  
  
Anny Pervert Snape: Lamento Haberte desilusionado pero aun no planeo darle Lemon a la historia ( ya falta poco ) de todas formas cuando aclare unos puntos prometo poner Lemon (no se como me ira a salir)  
  
Prisma: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje la verdad es que estoy tratando de actualizar cada dos o tres días de manera que le de chance a varios de opinar y darme sus opiniones...gracias por tus palabras de aliento me han servido de mucho, ¡La verdad es que yo también soy una fanática de esta pareja! Pero parece que ambos se complementan muy bien, otra vez: gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Selene Sumeragi: Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso de Seto y Joey, yo realmente no sabía que tal me había quedado pero parece que hasta ahora he recibido buenos comentarios ¡Voy a estar esperando esos duraznos! Cuídate mucho y grax por tu review!  
  
Noin Weiß KreuZ Yaoi: No te preocupes tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, yo creo que cada dos o tres días daré alguna actualización, la verdad es que yo también pienso que la pareja seto/Joey es la mejor de todo YuGiOh...Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.  
  
Leaven: Hola! Bueno la verdad es que sobre lo de las gracias no me las des, a mi me encanta conocer la opinión de mis lectores, ya que todas las aprecio como no tienes idea, bueno lo de la espalda la verdad es que yo lo leí y también me pareció muy interesante, así que supuse que para ti también lo sería (como que acerté) No te preocupes con lo de las maldiciones me he reído mucho mándale un saludo muy grande a tu prima y a tu hermana, espero que ha las tres les siga gustando mi historia, realmente me siento muy contenta de leer tu review...la verdad es que el final de cap 8 si me pareció un poquito dramático, se nota que has logrado captar muy bien los sentimientos que he tratado de expresar en ellos...Sobre lo del dibujo ¡Como crees que me voy a molestar! Yo he hecho todos los cursos de manga de mi país y realmente se lo que es dibujar algo que te gusta ¿Cómo crees que me voy a molestar? Me he sentido realmente alagada, bueno, espero que si no es mucha molestia exista la posibilidad de que me lo mandes, sobre Bakura...bueno necesitaba a un malo para Yami ya que...quería que Yami fuera el forzado incomprendido...veo que está saliendo como quería...bueno para terminar y pasar a ala historia ¿No tienes e-mail? De verdad que me gustaría charlar contigo aunque sea por correo...Un beso grande!  
  
Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: Hola! Bueno muchas gracias por lo de excelente, la verdad es que me alegra que haya gustado el beso de Seto y Joey ya que por ser el primero quería que fuera especial...muchas gracias por tu mensaje!!!!  
  
Mi amigo Secreto  
  
Capitulo 10: La navidad tiene sabor a hermanos  
  
(POV de Joey) La tarde era tranquila, la nieve caía rutinariamente sobre las casas de la ciudad Domino, pero, dentro de una enorme mansión, la mansión de el poderoso dueño de Kaiba Corp, la situación no era muy usual, en la biblioteca de esta hermosa arquitectura, una pareja de jóvenes enemigos se demostraban su "cariño" en un calido beso, lo cual era muy contradictorio para ambos dada su condición de enemigos...  
  
Ninguno de ambos jóvenes parecía importarle el tiempo que transcurría, o el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones, pero cuando Joey se comenzaba a dar cuenta de quien era la persona que le estaba dando tanto placer, reaccionó inmediatamente...  
  
Joey le dio un fuerte empujón a Seto, sus pechos subían y bajaban, su respiración era agitada, reinó el silencio...sus miradas llenas de confusión se estrellaban, sus labios un poco hinchados temblaban, sus cuerpos aún encendidos por la llama del deseo estaban tensos, Seto miró a Joey sin poder comprender que acababan de hacer, como si entre aquella hermosa mirada tan cálida encontrara refugio a sus pensamientos y respuesta a sus dudas, mientras Joey por otro lado, estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo asqueado...El rubio se levantó de aquel mullido sofá y corrió a través de los pasillos y puertas, tratando de salir de aquel extraño sueño, convertido en pesadilla...mientras seto, aun con la mirada anonadada, caía de rodillas sin entender, por qué lo había hecho...  
  
Perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que abandonó la enorme mansión de Kaiba...su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora entre las emociones y el cansancio...llegó a un parque solitario, observó uno de los banquitos recubiertos de nieve, removió un poco de ésta y se sentó, no quería ver a nadie, no quería oír nada ni pensar en nada, pero esto último era imposible... ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿En verdad...había sucedido lo que él creía? Rozó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos...aún conservaban el calor...¿Había besado a Seto Kaiba?...por un momento le llegó la ilusión de que todo aquello podría ser un sueño, pero al oír otro retumbante latido de su corazón su esperanza se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado...había sucedido...Nunca había pensado en besar a un hombre...pero que ese hombre fuera Seto Kaiba no estaba ni en sus más recónditos sueños...se sintió sucio, asqueado, el beso en si no había sido malo, de hecho había sido muy bueno, pero lo que fuera Seto Kaiba quien se lo diese, le llenaba de asco, había traicionado todos sus principios, de seguro aquel beso era alguno de los cínicos juegos mentales que le gustaba a Kaiba hacerle, aunque su mirada era de total impresión y perplejidad, no estaba seguro de las dotes de actor de Kaiba, aunque, por ser el mejor en todo, no dudaba que la actuación podía ser otra de sus habilidades ocultas...  
  
Colocó sus manos desnudas en su pecho, había salido con tanta prisa que había olvidado la chaqueta y los guantes, su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente... ¿Qué eran aquellos sentimientos tan extraños? A él siempre le habían atraído las mujeres, y realmente no se sentía muy cómodo con un hombre de comportamiento "raro" pero la idea de que Seto Kaiba fuera homosexual...por supuesto de que esa idea en otro tiempo le hubiera parecido realmente divertida, pero ahora, y en estas circunstancias lamentaba que fuera cierta, comenzó a sentir un frío enorme recorrer su cuerpo, pero no era frío por el helado clima (que a pesar de no llevar su chaqueta no le afectaba mucho realmente) si no era un frío que congelaba todas sus venas, toda sus sangre se volvía helada, todo su cuerpo temblaba y una extraña sensación de temor invadió su cuerpo...tenía miedo...miedo de que aquellos sentimientos fueran reales...miedo de haber disfrutado aquel beso que le había dado su peor enemigo...miedo...de realmente sentir algo...por Seto Kaiba...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
No entendía...por primera vez el la vida del poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp no comprendía...Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar...no podía quitarse la imagen de Cachorro de sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de temblar ni de respirar agitadamente, no podía tomar control sobre su cuerpo y sus pensamientos...trató de serenarse, aquello había sido la experiencia más extraña y fuerte que había vivido en su no muy larga vida, se levantó tambaleándose, se desplomó en el sillón donde había estado acostado el perro...seguía en estado de shock...¡¿Qué había sido todo eso?! ¿Había ocurrido lo que el temía? ¿Había...besado a Joey Wheeler? Y lo más espantoso... ¡¿LE HABIA GUSTADO?! Comenzó a entrar en razón, comenzó a frotar sus ojos...Sabía la respuesta a atadas aquellas preguntas, y todas eran afirmativas...No iba a negarlo...miró a su alrededor, colocó una de sus manos a su lado y se dio cuenta de la presencia de un bulto sobre el sofá...Wheeler había dejado su chaqueta...la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a recorrerla con la punta de sus dedos...estaba muy gastada, pero sin duda el modelo era hermoso, de los bolsillos se calló una fotografía, era la hermana de Wheeler, Serenity...por detrás de esta había un escrito..."Feliz Navidad hermano, se que te gustó mucho esta chaqueta cuando salimos juntos, estuve ahorrando y pude comprártela, siempre que tengas frío recuerda, el calor que te de esta chaqueta no solo será por su material, si no porque yo te estoy abrazando mientras la usas querido hermano, cada vez que la tengas puesta acuérdate de mi, porque te la doy con todo el amor de una hermana...  
  
Que pases unas cálidas navidades querido Joey!!! 24/12/1998  
  
Terminó de leer...soltó un suspiro y cerró sus hermosos ojos...estaba tan confundido... ¿Aquellas sensaciones eran de...? No...no podía ser...no podía sentir algo por el perro...frunció el seño aun con sus ojos cerrados... ¿A quien iba a engañar? Había disfrutado mucho aquel beso...y si tuviera la oportunidad lo repetiría...pero... ¿Acaso era un impulso...un deseo loco de su pervertido corazón luego de años sin una vida amorosa decente? O más claramente... ¿Una vida amorosa?  
  
No estaba seguro...abrió sus ojos y trató de mirar a su alrededor...sus ojos se posaron en su computadora...al día siguiente tendría que entregar el trabajo junto con Wheeler...aunque eso era lo de menos en ese instante...  
  
Sintió otro fuerte latido de su corazón...aquellos últimos minutos le había parecido décadas...pensó en todas las sensaciones vividas durante el beso...nunca había sentido nada igual...la verdad es que la idea de besar a un hombre no le daba tanta repugnancia como que ese hombre fuera el perro...no por su físico...si no...por su carácter...y su relación de enemigo para con él...oyó el sonido de unas manos tocando a la puerta, Justo lo que le hacía falta, algún sirviente que le trajera algún estúpido mensaje de su compañía...  
  
Seto: Pase adelante...  
  
Mokuba: hermano... ¿está todo bien?  
  
Seto: Mokuba... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Mokuba: es que vi a Joey corriendo por los pasillos, intenté saludarlo pero no me contestó...se que no me incumbe pero...¿Acaso tuvieron otra discusión?...  
  
Seto miró cabizbajo a Mokuba...sintió un impulso de levantarse y abrazar a su pequeño hermano...pensó en desobedecer a su cuerpo más este lo traicionó...  
  
Seto: Mokuba...ven aquí...  
  
Mokuba se acercó con cautela...quedó frente a su hermano que aun se encontraba sentado en el sillón.  
  
Mokuba: Si, dime hermano...  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta alguna...en contraparte Seto lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó a su ó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano con mucha ternura...Mokuba estaba perplejo...Seto muy pocas veces le había dado muestras de cariño, esto solo ocurría cuando algo realmente malo o realmente importante ocurría, sin embargo aquella vez era diferente...Seto no lo abrazaba de manera posesiva...Si no más bien era una abrazo cálido y nostálgico...lleno de un amor que Mokuba no conocía...  
  
Si bien sabía que su hermano lo quería como a ninguna otra persona en muy pocas oportunidades se lo había manifestado de manera física...  
  
Mokuba: Hermano... ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
Seto guardó silencio...luego miró a los ojos a su hermano dándole a entender que no iba a decírselo...  
  
Seto: Mokuba... ¿Crees que podamos salir un día de estos...tú y yo...solos?  
  
Mokuba: ¿¡Lo dices enserio hermano?! ¡Eso sería genial!  
  
Seto: Cancelaré algunas reuniones este fin de semana... ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Mokuba: ¡Claro que si hermano!  
  
Seto: muy bien...ahora ve y has tu tarea...o algo...  
  
Mokuba: por supuesto hermano...  
  
Seto sintió un frío enorme recorrer su cuerpo cuando su hermano menor se separó de él...lo vio irse con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro y suspiró... ¿Por qué hacía todo aquello? Se hizo esa pregunta varias veces hasta que consiguió una respuesta..."Eso no importaba...porque la sonrisa de Mokuba bien lo valía"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))  
  
(al día siguiente)  
  
(POV de Seto)  
  
Aquella noche como de costumbre había dormido poco, pero esta vez no por su despertador natural típico que era su mismo cuerpo, si no por las preguntas que se seguía repitiendo, no podía creer que al día siguiente tendría que verle el rostro a Wheeler...y lo peor era que estaba deseoso de hacerlo... quería verlo... ¿Por qué? Bueno...o era masoquista o... trató de alejarse de la segunda opción y optar por la primera, si, era masoquista...  
  
Luego de despedirse de Mokuba partió en su reluciente limusina...durante el camino releyó un par de veces el trabajo, había decidido imprimirlo y entregarlo directamente a computadora, con sus respectivos nombres, de esa manera no parecería que todo el trabajo lo hizo él...aunque era obvio dado el calibre de éste...  
  
Llegó y no tardó mucho en traspasar las puertas de la desolada escuela...los pasillos estaban extrañamente tranquilos...los alumnos estaban, la gran mayoría, en los jardines, Entró al salón, se dio un fuerte sobresalto al ver, al perro dormitando en su asiento, para su desgracia, muy próximo al del CEO...(aunque esto solo hoy lo había notado)  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))  
  
(POV de Joey)  
  
Lentamente un joven rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos dorados, parpadeó un par de veces para quitarse el sueño y comenzó a bostezar de manera floja, miró a su alrededor, vaya, aun nadie entraba al salón...pero, para su lamento un ruido hizo crecer la tensión en su cuerpo con una velocidad alarmante y los latidos de su corazón con una fuerza casi dolorosa, un tecleado era hábilmente manipulado por un sujeto a pocos puestos de el suyo, Seto parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo, lo cual no era para nada extraño, aunque si pudo notar que manipulaba el teclado con mucha más fuerza lo cual reflejaba su estado de tensión y se veía mucho más pálido que de costumbre...  
  
El timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó dando paso a una oleada de estudiantes, entre ellos el grupo de Yugi, en el cual, Yami observaba con un gesto de resignación y molestia como los únicos en el salón eran Seto y Joey, las clases avanzaron con total normalidad, Seto entregó su trabajo a la profesora la cual sin siquiera leerlo muy afondo le colocó un 10 a ambos...en otros tiempos hubiera sido una excelente noticia para Joey pero ahora, poco importaba en realidad...  
  
Todo fue perfectamente hasta que en esa misma clase la profesora encargada de la dirección del Amigos Secreto dio dos anuncios que terminaron de derrumbar por completo a Joey...  
  
Profesora: Muy bien chicos, antes de que se vayan les recuerdo que mañana es el segundo regalo del amigo secreto, no olviden todos buscar algo especial para su compañero y recuerden divertirse...  
  
Algunas miradas se cruzaron ante estas palabras, sin duda la gran mayoría de los estudiantes consideraban el juego divertidísimo, sin embargo, aunque antes lo era para Joey, Ahora le parecía una pesadilla hecha realidad, ¡Era lo que le faltaba! Tener que ponerse a investigar sobre la última persona de la que quería saber...  
  
Profesora: Ah, casi lo olvidaba, chicos para las navidades haremos nuestro tradicional baile...espero que todos asistan mañana repartiremos las invitaciones, recuerden que es en etiqueta así que no quiero ninguna clase de pantalones rotos y camisas que muestren más de lo necesario ¿entendido señoritas?  
  
La mayoría de las chicas del salón lanzaron algunas risillas nerviosas, Joey parecía desplomarse en su asiento, lo que le faltaba ¡Ahora a demás de todo tendría que preocuparse por invitar a una chica al baile! ¿Qué tenias Dios en su contra ese día? 


	11. La navidad tiene sabor a verdad

Hola a todos!!!! Disculpen por favor el tiempo que les he faltado, en verdad estos días he estado ocupada como no tienen idea, ha llegado mi prima y bueno no sabría como explicarles, voy a la natación todos los días salgo con ella en las tardes y a demás tengo que comprar los útiles ir a casa de mi papá los fines de semana, en fin ando hecha un lío con todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero no dejaré mi historia a un lado, voy a responder los reviews!!!!:

Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: La verdad me he pasado con el pobre Joey al final, pero en verdad es que quería hacer ver que ¡Su vida se convertía en una pesadilla! Bueno creeme que el baile va a ser mi ultima ocurrencia, aunque aun y todo a esta historia aun le queda mucho, en verdad, le falta bastante...bueno, como verás puse casi todo que querías excepto por algunas cositas...que se verán más adelante...

Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun: De verdad que las extrañaba como no tienen idea, les agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado la molestia de mandar review por cap, en verdad se los agradezco de esa manera conozco su opinión específicamente sobre cada capítulo, y si veo un tornillo por ahí se los daré XD

Saritakinomoto: jajajaja realmente creo que hasta a mi me da pena lo que les está pasando a los pobres (especialmente a Joey que es el que tiene más problemas) pero ya veremos muy pronto como acaba esto y (no entiendo por qué lo de los dos días pero al menos ya pasaron) muchas grax por tu review!!!!

Selene Sumeragi: Selene aun ando esperando tus duraznos (mejor que me quede sentada) jajajajaja pues sobre la pareja de Joey y de Seto va a ser de lo más interesante, y si, cuenta con que abran más besos (de hecho ahora es que planeo empezar con el romance)

Gal: Bueno para que veas ¡Creo que al fin lo admitieron! Bueno, al menos uno de ellos y la verdad yo creo que hacen una pareja maravillosa, en fin, muchas gracias por tu review espero que te siga gustando la historia

Guerrera lunar: Como siempre, dándome eso reviews que me hacen reír durante un buen rato, agradezco mucho tu atención, espero que les guste este capitulo ya que a partir de este la historia va a tornarse un poco más romántica, y si, la gran mayoría son POVS y FLASH BACKS o al menos eso trato, bueno muchas grax por sus largos menajes no saben como me divierte leerlos día a día, creo que son algunos de los que me dice "TRABAJA Y CONTINÚA CON TU HISTORIA"

Mi Amigo secreto

Capitulo 11: La navidad tiene sabor a verdad

(POV de Joey)

Joel salió cabizbajo de la escuela, le había dicho a sus amigos que quería estar solo, a pesar de la inusual insistencia de Yami por acompañarlo, realmente no quería que otra persona le hablara del tema, después de todo tendría que pensar en un buen regalo para Kaiba durante toda la tarde...lentamente se fue alejando del área escolar, el viento soplaba con una fuerza y un frío exorbitantes, se detuvo para cruzar la calle cuando oyó su nombre en una voz lejana...

Volteó para saber que sucedía...una borrosa forma lejana se iba agrandando hasta hacer visibles al sujeto, Mokuba corría con la respiración entrecortada y gritando entre gemidos de cansancio su nombre...

Mokuba: ¡Joey! Al fin te alcanzo...

Joey: Ah, moku...no te había oído... ¿Q pasó?

Mokuba: ah...no es nada, jajaja simplemente quería hablar un rato contigo...

Joey: Ehhh claro...ahora voy a tomar un café si quieres acompañarme...

Mokuba: ¡Perfecto! Hace mucho frío...

Cruzaron la calle, dos cuadras más adelante estaba la cafetería a la que se refería Joey, era un lugar cálido y acogedor, las personas reían en las mesas y las camareras atendían con la mayor simpática posible a sus clientes, A Joey le extrañaba la actitud de Mokuba, normalmente el pequeñín no se interesaba en hablar con el fuera de su casa, por lo cual daba a entender que o el asunto era urgente o Moku tenía una curiosidad enorme, Durante el camino guardaron silencio, aunque Joey pudo notar como Mokuba le daba algunas miradas de reojo...Se sentaron en una mesa que acababa de ser limpiada, no acabaron de tomar sus asientos cuando una camarera los observaba sonriente y dispuesta a pedir su orden...

Camarera: Muy buenas tardes, bienvenidos a café paraíso ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Joey: si, me puede dar un café pequeño, bien fuerte y Mokuba...¿Tu que deseas?

Mokuba: una taza de café con leche por favor...y, bastante leche...

Camarera: En un instante se los traeremos...

La camarera se retiró en dirección a la cocina, Joey no pasó por desapercibido el buen físico de esta, y para ligero disgusto de Mokuba no le quitó la mirada de encima...

Mokuba: ejem...Joey...

Joey: ¿Ah que? Ahhh si...dime Mokuba...¿Querías hablar algo en especial conmigo? Yo se que a ti no te gusta estar fuera de casa en invierno...

Mokuba comenzó a balancear sus piernas, el asiento le quedaba bastante alto, parecía un poco incomodo pero tenía gran urgencia en comentarle el "temita" a Joey...

Mokuba: bueno verás Joey es que...Ayer cuando saliste pues...te noté algo molesto y cuando entré a ver a mi hermano pues...estaba muy extraño ¿Sabes? Yo me sorprendí mucho...estaba muy pálido y ¡Hasta me abrazó! Incluso me dijo si quería salir con el este fin de semana...

Joey sintió una rara punzada en su pecho... ¿A dónde quería llegar Mokuba con todo esto? Realmente a el le molestaba mucho tener que hablar del tema, en especial con alguien que no sabía lo que en verdad sucedió...y era tan cercano a la raíz del problema...

Joey: eh si...Vaya que sorpresa...

Mokuba: últimamente he notado que tú y mi hermano están muy distintos Joey...Es decir, He hablado con Yugi y tu no les hablas tanto como antes, y yo te noto mucho más triste...Quiero que me digas porque...si mi hermano te hizo algo...¡Yo le daré su merecido!

Joey no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto...Mokuba realmente se preocupaba por el...y lo apreciaba...pero no sabía como se lo tomaría el si supiera la verdad, después de todo aunque sabía que Mokuba era muy maduro seguía siendo un niño...

Joey: Tranquilo pequeño...ayer tuvimos una de nuestras típicas discusiones y estaba tan molesto que no te vi. Pero nada serio, seguimos insultándonos a pesar de todo jejejejeje

Joey le regaló a Mokuba una de sus sonrisas más inocentes, a lo que el pequeño no pudo evitar reírse

Mokuba: ¿Y como va...el juego del amigo secreto?

Joey: Ahhh...de hecho...le tengo que preparar un segundo regalo a tu hermano...

Joey comenzó a colocarse en posición de duda...¡Con los últimos nervios había olvidado por completo el regalo! Tal vez no tendría tiempo de ir a comprar algo...

Mokuba: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Joey dudó por un momento...la ultima vez que le pidió ayuda a Mokuba había terminado furioso con Kaiba y con ganas de envenenar el durazno que le regaló (imagen mental de blanca nieves y los siete enanitos)

Joey: bueno...la verdad es que si me sería útil...

Mokuba: ¡Muy bien! déjame pensar...

Mokuba colocó sus dedos índices a ambos lados de su cabeza como si estuviera meditando, esto le dio mucha gracia a Joey, ¿Habían ido a sembrar esos cafés o qué? Siguió riéndose ante la imagen de Mokuba cuando notó como en su suéter tenía bordado un hermoso dragón blanco de ojos azules lo cual le dio una idea...

Joey: ¡LO TENGO!

Joey se había levantado de su asiento inconscientemente y había dado tal grito que las personas de las mesas cercanas ( y no tan cercanas) se había volteado a verlo la mayoría con el seño fruncido y otros murmurando algo de "alborotadores de restaurantes"

Joey: Ehhh si...perdón...lo...siento...

Joey sentía como se encogía en su silla...se le había ocurrido una brillante idea...pero, como era normal en él, sus impulsos lo habían dominado, Mokuba por su parte no paraba de reírse...

Joey: Oye Mokuba...dime una cosa... ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de tu infancia con Seto? Una tarjeta...un dibujo... ¿O algo?

Mokuba: de hecho tengo varias cartas, tarjetas, dibujos y hasta fotos...lo que sucede es que nunca he tenido la posibilidad de dárselos a Seto...normalmente no me presta atención cuando intento tocar el tema...

Joey: jejejejeje quiero que mañana nos encontremos bien temprano ¿Vale?

Mokuba: ¡claro que si!

Camarera: Aquí tienen su orden...

Joey: ¡Vaya ya era hora!

Camarera: disculpe la tardanza ¿Podemos ofrecerle algo en compensación?

Joey: ¿Tu que dices Moku?

Mokuba: Yo quiero un pastel de tres capas por favor...

Mokuba regaló una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras a la camarera dándole a entender que no lo decía en broma... (Imagínense al gato con botas de shrek)

Camarera: (¿Me irán a despedir por esto?) Ehhh si...desde luego...

Joey: Vaya Moku tu si que sabes pedir jajajajajajaja

Ambos jóvenes pasaron un buen rato riéndose y charlando de toda clase de temas, al llegar a su casa Joey, no perdió ni un segundo...tenía que ponerse a trabajar...le mostraría al cubito de Hielo que se puede ser agradable y ser un Kaiba al mismo tiempo (aunque sonara sorprendente)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños llegaba, agotado, a su casa luego de 5 lagas horas de trabajo, eran la 8 de la noche, había llegado temprano, tal vez, incluso, Mokuba estuviese despierto, recorrió la entrada recibiendo cientos de educados saludos (e incluso halagos) por parte de sus trabajadores debía recordar despedir a todas aquellas jovencitas que lo miraban de esa forma tan..."seductora" le daban asco...

Subió hasta su habitación, avanzó un poco, la habitación de Mokuba era la más próxima a la suya por precaución...silencio...no se oía nada tras la puerta...de seguro su hermanito había salido durante todo el día y había llegado muy cansado a casa, regresó hasta su habitación...no se sorprendió al ver un bulto sobre su cama...aparentemente la costurera había sido más rápida de lo que esperaba...bueno, para eso le pagó, y vale recalcar que le pagó muy bien...se acercó al objeto envuelto en papel transparente plástico...había hecho un excelente trabajo...

Seto luego se hacer toda una rutina para cambiar su ropa se recostó entre las sabanas...el día siguiente sería realmente ajetreado...¿Cómo se tomaría el perro su regalo? Tenía que prepararse...sin duda esperaba un ENORME sorpresa del perro...

¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Esos últimos días había dudado mucho...se sentía extraño...su mente divagaba y le traía imágenes sin sentido...todas, para su pesar, relacionadas con el perro...pero cuando pensaba en Wheeler...se sentía extraño, diferente, cuando lo vio en clases desplomándose en su asiento se sintió...bueno, sintió una extraña atracción...¿En Verdad era posible? En verdad el podría estar...no, no podía ser...era solo deseo...simple...y mero deseo...Oh dios mío...¡¡¿¿DESEO??!! ¡¡¡¡¡PUAJ!!!!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(Al día siguiente)

(POV de Joey)

Logró divisar a Mokuba a lo lejos...era muy temprano, realmente temprano...no habían muchos carros circulando, tenía que llegar a tiempo... ¿Qué excusa había metido Mokuba para salir antes que su hermano?

Mokuba: ¡¡¡Joey ya llegaste!!! Cielos menos mal, en verdad, comenzaba a congelarme, toma...

El pequeño envuelto en toda clase de abrigos, guantes y gorros tiritaba, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensible al frío si su hermano era prácticamente un iglú ambulante? Mokuba le extendió sus brazos, tenía una pequeña caja de cartón muy simple entre sus dedos...

Joey: gracias moku...en verdad, lo agradezco...ahora...será mejor que te vayas...no quisiera que tu hermano llegara y comenzara a preguntar...

Mokuba: Claro, de todas formas, adentro hace más calor...

Joey: Ehhh...oye moku...gracias...en verdad, muchas gracias...y... ¿Qué excusa le diste a Seto?

Mokuba: le dije que quería dar un paseo para calentarme...

Joey: creo que no te calentaste mucho...

Ambos jóvenes se rieron y Mokuba se fue perdiendo entre la acera que conducía a el edificio de primaria...aun le faltaba acomodar unas cuantas cosas...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(Primera clase 8:15 AM)

(POV de Joey)

Seto se había encargado de colocar el regalo del perro a penas llegaba...esta vez, por su tamaño, lo dejó en un paquete envuelto sobre su mesa...poco a poco llegó hasta su asiento, alo la silla para sentarse, y sobre la misma había un paquete, sintió el impulso de ver en dirección a la mesa de Joey, y ahí estaba el, observándolo, con aquella mirada de los dioses asechando su corazón, sintió como si todo su cuerpo se comprimiese por dentro, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza...¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ese comportamiento? ¿Por qué en ese momento? Vio como Joey desviaba la mirada para concentrarse en su paquete, intentó imitarlo, su cuerpo tardaba en responder....se sentía inquieto de ver el contenido...fue desprendiendo poco a poco el papel, cada crujir lo volvía loco, su regalo lentamente fue develándose era...¿Una caja?

(POV de Joey)

Tenía nervios, nervios de saber que resultaría de aquel regalo, normalmente el penúltimo regalo trata de darte una idea de quien es la persona, tenía aquel extraño presentimiento, esos nervios que lo invadían y sacudían su cuerpo sin ningún motivo...

Comenzó a despedazar el papel...nunca fue de aquellas personas que conservaban el papel como un recuerdo o que al menos lo rompían con cierta delicadeza, los pedazos fueron cayendo al piso uno por uno...tomó entre sus brazos el contenido, era un chaqueta, una muy similar a la suya, café, de cuero, con bolsillos a los lados y cierto aire rebelde en ella pero ésta era diferente...estaba arreglada y forrada por dentro, no estaba sucia ni descosida, incluso ahora tenía algunos dobleces que le daban una mejor calidad, revisó en los bolsillos, en efecto, ahí estaba, aquella nota que su hermana había escrito tan cariñosamente y que había leído ya tantas veces, junto con su respectiva firma al final de la fotografía, pero aquella firma ya no estaba sola, ahora, también figuraba en gruesas letras negras, con una caligrafía admirable un "Your Secret Friend 7/7/2004"

Sus pupilas se agradaron, su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza abrumadora, a su mente llegaron aquellos extraños recuerdos mezclados con una ola de imágenes de los más recientes acontecimientos, ¿Su amigo secreto era Kaiba? No, no podía ser, no quería mirarlo, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron, su garganta ahogó un grito de sorpresa, su mente comenzó a retumbar con fuerza...¿Por qué?

(POV de Seto)

Madera, esa era la textura, aquella hermosa caja con diversos tallados de figuras que le llenaban de nostalgia estaba repleta de imágenes, dibujos y fotografías, fotografías de una época en la que era diferente, fotografías que el creía de épocas remotas y no de hacía a penas escasos años, dolor, sentía dolor de ver todos aquellos recuerdos, todas aquellas notas, todos aquellos trabajos hechos con tanto amor y de aquella persona que le llenaba de felicidad, su hermano, sintió una mirada clavada en su cuerpo, como una lanza fría, no se lo esperaba, pero...aquella mirada solo podía ser de una cosa...

(FLASH BACK)

Mokuba: Hermano...¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?

Mokuba estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, con su pijama y su cabello alborotados y dando algunos bostezos.

Seto: de hecho no había tanto trabajo como de costumbre, Dime, ¿donde anduviste hoy?

Mokuba: Ehhhh estuve saliendo con Joey...

Seto lanzó un bufido, si iba a hablar del perro es mejor que no hablaran, le dio una señal a su hermano para que se fuera a dormir y éste se le acercó le abrazó con ternura y se fue, a aquel mundo de su imaginación nocturna llena de sueños...

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

Entonces así era...Mokuba había salido con Wheeler para darle todo esto...se volteó para encontrarse con aquella mirada en la que siempre hallaba consuelo, pero ahora el rostro del perro estaba pálido, sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas y sus nudillos se veían blancos apretados contra la mesa, estaba lleno de confusión, un sentimiento que casi nunca lo había acosado...

(POV de Joey)

Sus temores habían sido comprobados, Seto lo miraba con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, nostalgia, tenía una mirada que nunca había visto antes, una mirada que nadie pudiese describir con tan solo burdas palabras, eran tantos sentimientos unidos en tan solo esa mirada, y de repente, su cuerpo no lo contuvo más, tenía que salir de allí...

Corrió, siquiera se fijó a cuantos alumnos golpeó para que despejaran su camino, los gritos alucinantes de la profesora se oían vacíos y lejanos, como tan solo un pequeño zumbar de alguna clase de insecto, no podía negárselo...no podía, no sabía en que momento había llegado a los jardines de su escuela, no sabía porque no podía soltar aquella chaqueta, no sabía porque sus ojos se humedecían al pensar en Seto, ni porque no podía de dejar su nombre en paz, como si estuviera escrito en luces intermitentes muy dentro de su corazón, y que lo incitaban a leerlas a cada instante, cayó sobre aquella gruesa capa de nieve, no se sentía fría, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por un sentimiento que no conocía, que lo llenaba de duda, era como la emoción, pero solo hizo falta un punzante latido de su corazón para darse cuenta de la realidad...

Se estaba enamorando, de su peor enemigo, del fruto de sus temores, de la causa de aquella extraña ansiedad, y de la frustración de ver esa fecha en el calendario...

Estaba enamorado de Seto Kaiba...


	12. La navidad tiene sabor a traición

Discúlpenme la tardanza por razones de tiempo no podré responder los reviews de este cap les agradezco a TODOS como no tienen idea sus mensajes, los he leído cada uno de ellos y a los nuevos reviews se los agradezco y espero que les siga gustando la historia a mis compatriotas fieles (los que siempre dejan review) muchisisisisimas gracias por seguir en esto...a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán un poco

Capitulo 12:

La navidad tiene sabor a traición...

(Pov de Joey)

Estaba entumecido, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba tendido ante la nieve, tampoco le importaba, de hecho era lo último que importaba en aquel momento, su mente no podía pensar, incluso se sentía desmayado, tal vez en coma, sin embargo sus oídos aun podían detectar algunos sonidos, como el sonido del viento, aquel suave ulular que provocaba la escasa brisa que, de repente, fue interrumpida por unos pasos, se levantó de golpe, una cosa era sentirse patético y otra, era demostrarlo, vio con los ojos ligeramente empañados el estado húmedo de su ropa al tener contacto con la nieve, era de esperarse, sin embargo un resfriado no tenía que importarle mucho, de hecho ojalá lo pescara, tal vez así no tendría que ver el rostro de su mayor temor y deseo...vio una silueta borrosa a lo mejor, una bufanda danzando al son de la brisa y unos cabellos albinos moviéndose con agilidad y soltura, un rostro oculto bajo el flequillo...

Bakura: Así que..hasta aquí llegaste...

Joey: que se te ofrece Bakura...

No tenía humor de pelear, pero tampoco ánimos de quedarse a charlar un rato con el recién llegado, ese era su estado de animo desanimado y neutral, normalmente era muy educado al usarlo...

Bakura: jejejeje iré al grano...lo se todo...

Los ojos de Joey se abrieron a tal punto de ser similares a los redondos y brillantes ojos de Yugi, su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza casi dolorosa...¿Todo sobre que? ¿Acaso era...? No, no era posible, la voz de Bakura era desagradable, rasposa y fría...

Joey: ¿A que te refieres?

Bakura: se como mirabas a Kaiba...se que ustedes participaron en ese juego y conozco tus sentimientos para con el...

Joey se quedó de piedra, sintió como su sangre dejó de correr, sus ojos se hincharon y su garganta estaba seca, sus pupilas se comenzaron a dilatar, su corazón parecía no saber si parar o ir más rápido, sus nudillos estaba blancos ante la presión que el ejercía sobre ellos, todo a su alrededor se ensombrecía...

Joey: tu...¿De que estás hablando?...

Bakura: je...no te hagas el inocente, se muy bien lo que sucede y el pasado se repite, las profecías dicen que dioses y sacerdotes deben estar juntos, por eso te vengo a advertir sobre Yami...

Joey: que ganas tu con todo esto?

Bakura: eso es algo que no te incumbe...yo cumplí con mi parte...ahora...es tu turno de actuar...

Bakura se alejó con una ligera sonrisa llena de crueldad y satisfacción dejando a Joey tembloroso...e indefenso...

Joey sintió un mundo desplomarse ante el, ahora no solo tendría que luchar consigo mismo para evitar enamorarse, si no, también luchar contra uno de sus mejores amigos para que no se quede con su peor enemigo y el fruto de su pasión...su mente latía...su corazón retumbaba, sus nervios eran duros y al mismo tiempo frágiles, y se dejó caer, tendido ante la nieve...estaba aturdido, como luego de la más ardua de las batallas, o la más dura de las golpizas...¿Si la navidad era un época de gozo...por qué sufría tanto?

(Pov de Seto)

Quería que se fuera, que se alejara de sus pensamientos, que desapareciera para siempre de su vida, pero estaba ahí, a donde quiera que miraba estaba ahí, lo que fuese que pensara que recordaba a el, todo lo que escuchaba tenía el sonido de su voz, todos los aromas estaban inundados con su perfume dulce y embriagante todas las miradas eran doradas y calidas, llenas de fantasía...

Todo era Joey Wheeler... ¿En que momento se había convertido en un fanático de perro? Hacía solo 5 minutos al darse cuenta de que había sido su amigo secreto...de que todos aquellos detalles que le habían quitado el sueño habían sido de el, de que se diera cuenta, de la perfección del perro...de su belleza física y mental...

¿Desde cuando había dejado de ser Seto Kaiba un joven empresario multimillonario, atractivo y sin compromiso para convertirse en un estúpido estudiante promedio de 18 años que solo pasaba su tiempo fantaseando con alguien? Hacía solo 5 minutos...

Los 5 minutos más duros de su vida...dirigir una compañía, aprender a valerse por si mismo, mantener a tu "familia" y ser un multimillonario exitoso era un trabajo duro hasta para un CEO pero...no era tan difícil cuando aquellos problemas de "adolescentes" no se incumbían en sus asuntos, pero ahora, lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, era lo más duro que Seto Kaiba había enfrentado en su vida, ahora...dependía del perro...sentía ganas de salir de aquella inservible clase e ir a buscarlo...aunque lo insultara y golpeara y terminasen desgarrándose, solo por ver ese rostro, al menos en algunos segundos de paz antes de notar su presencia, solo ver aquel rostro, inundarse en aquella mirada y sentir aquella fragancia eran suficientes...sonó el timbre de salida, esperaría a que unos cuantos saliesen para el irse, no sentía fuerzas ni para levantarse de aquel pupitre...

Cuando se dio cuenta todos habían salido ya del salón...algunos tibios rayos de sol traspasaban las cortinas del salón dándole un aire rojizo al ambiente, a pesar de el frío, aun había ese ligero calor...unas manos golpeando su asiento...

Levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la de otra persona...unos ojos violetas...rasgados, llenos de un destello de lujuria lo miraban...¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?...intentó apartarlo, pero se sentía vulnerable, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros...sus miradas estaban llenas de confusión y en el caso de la suya...de temor...

Comenzó a sentir el aliento de Yami en su rostro...aquella calidez solo la había sentido por primera vez hacía pocos días, sin embargo esta vez, se sentía como en un sueño, no sentía su cuerpo, solo, aquel momento, ¿Qué había sucedido con el tiempo?

Yami: Seth...

Aquel susurro fue lo último que sintió...sus labios se juntaron sin darle tiempo de reaccionar...no sentía aquel deseo incontrolable que lo embargó al besar al perro, esta vez, era simplemente vulnerabilidad, pro aquellos labios tan suaves y calidos...en cierto modo lo reconfortaban, sentía como toda aquella tensión acumulada se vaciaba sobre aquellos labios...

(POV de Joey)

Estaba corriendo, corría como nunca lo había hecho, tenía que verlo, verlo y comprobar si todos aquellos sentimientos eran ciertos, debía hacerlo, solo viéndolo estaría seguro, solo viendo aquellos tristes y duros ojos se daría cuenta de la verdad, corrió de vuelta a su salón, sabía, por los rayos tardíos del sol que ya no debía estar allí. Pero algo le decía que corriera, que corriera a su encuentro, una fuerza mítica totalmente desconocida para su cuerpo, un deseo...un presentimiento...

Atravesó los pasillos como si no existieran, no sabía con cuantas cosas se había golpeado o cuantas veces se había tropezado, no le importaba, su meta estaba cerca, sus ojos se hincharon al verlo...abrió las puertas de golpe y...

Y el tiempo se congeló...la imagen que acababa de ver lo había congelado, su cuerpo estaba petrificado...Yami y Seto...estaban...no, no podía ser...giró el rostro, no quería seguir viendo aquello, sintió un dolor, un dolor punzante, candente, un dolor incontrolable enloquecedor...que lo consumía y volvía su alma cenizas y sin querer...sus ojos...se humedecieron...

Al oír aquel portazo volvió en si, se dio cuenta de la realidad, su boca estaba refugiada en la de Yami, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su rostro estaba pálido y sus oídos retumbaban...giró la cabeza de golpe separándose de su intruso..ahí estaba el perro...agitado, respirando entrecortadamente...con su ropa húmeda y sucia, su cabello desaliñado...sus manos temblorosas...su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza...y vio como la figura de sus sueños corría en cualquier dirección...

Seto Kaiba nunca había cometido errores...pero aquel, era el más grande, que pudo haber cometido en su vida...


	13. La navidad tiene sabor a Coraje

Discúlpenme por favor, estos días estoy muy atareada y desde ya tengo que empezar a hacer el siguiente cap para tenerlo listo mañana, les pido por favor que me disculpen pero aun no podré responder los reviews igual los agradezco todos ya que me han ayudado a seguir con esta historia ¡Aun queda mucho!

(POV de Seto)

Propinó un salto y de un empujón apartó a Yami, debía seguirlo, no sabía que le diría ni tampoco como podría volver a mirarlo a su rostro, pero debía hacerlo, el perro le llevaba mucha ventaja sin embargo corrió, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, ahí estaba Joey, tendido contra un árbol, habían llegado lejos...

Seto: Wheeler...

Su voz sonaba un susurro, entrecortada y carrasposa, como si hicieran un esfuerzo para salir de su garganta, el perro reaccionó ante su llamado y se giró, pero aquella, fue la imagen más desgarrante que hubiera presenciado el CEO, los ojos brillantes del perro ahora brillaban de odio y resentimiento, con cierto aire lúgubre, su rostro estaba pálido y oscuro, sus labios fruncidos, su cuerpo denotaba cansancio y tensión...

Joey: ¿Qué quieres Kaiba? ¿Seguir torturándome? ¡Adelante hazlo!

Seto guardó silencio, no sabía que responder, sentía que había traicionado al perro pero... ¿Por qué se molestaba? Acaso...no, no podía ser posible...

Joey: te gusta el odio... ¿Verdad Kaiba? ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! ¡Te doy todo el odio que puede dar una persona! ¡Vamos, disfrútalo!

Joey se encontraba cabizbajo le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Seto el cual anonadado se mantenía sin responder, aquellas palabras habían sonado aterrorizantes ante sus oídos, la mirada de Joey estaba inyectada en rabia y odio, en un sentimiento de desprecio que helaba hasta al alma más cálida, aquellos ojos que tantas veces lo habían reconfortado ahora eran un abismo sin fondo un abismo que lo llenaba de angustia y dolor, su voz ya no era dulce y despreocupada, si no venenosa, como un siseo capaz de entorpecer a cualquier sonido de paz y calma...

Aquel era Joey, como nunca antes lo había visto...

Lo vio correr y alejarse, lo había dejado abatido, destrozado y sobre todo...atemorizaba, tenía miedo de perder al perro, de perder la oportunidad de volver a ver aquella mirada llena de calidez...de perder...a SU Joey...

(POV de Joey)

No se fijó en el camino, su apartamento estaba solo, entró a su habitación, jamás se había vuelto tan oscura, vagó por todas su pertenencias, normalmente nunca le importó el estado de sus cosas, sin embargo jamás se habían visto tan deterioradas, tan sucias, tan patéticas...miró su reflejo en el desgastado espejo, odiaba ese rostro, odiaba verse tan decaído, odiaba ser tan débil y se odiaba a si mismo, se odiaba por haber caído en aquella perversa trampa de Kaiba, por haberse mostrado tan débil ante su peor enemigo, y por sus sentimientos para con el, por amar al odio...por amar a Seto Kaiba...

Le propinó un puñetazo a su imagen provocando que el espejo se hiciera añicos, con el resultado de miles de tintineantes trozos de cristal chocando con el suelo y su mano ya no solo sucia y rasposa, si no también con pequeños hilillos de sangre corriendo a través de ella...miró su rostro en un trozo de cristal del suelo, las lagrimas le habían dejado marca, se veía sucio y aún tenía rastros de nieve en su cabello, su estado era deplorable...jamás se había sentido así y lo peor, era saber que todo eso lo había logrado...Seto Kaiba...

(POV de Seto)

No quería ir aquel día a su oficina, caminó sin ningún rumbo fijo, jamás se había sentido tan sucio, ¿Por qué sentía que había traicionado al perro? Ellos no eran amigos y mucho menos...bueno, algo más, sin embargo no podía quitarse la imagen de Joey de su mente...tan triste, tan...melancólica, sentía que había compartido muchas cosas con el perro y sin embargo..Apenas fue un beso, bastante bueno es verdad, pero aparte de eso el y Wheeler no habían compartido nada juntos... ¿Entonces por qué sentía todo aquello?

Se encontraba frente a su mansión, seguramente por costumbre había llegado a aquel lugar, la verdad, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo él era un hombre de costumbres...y entre sus más preciadas costumbres estaba la de ver al perro, ver aquella figura que tanto le gustaba, logró recorrer en poco tiempo la entrada, no tenía ánimos de escuchar halagos de ninguno de sus empleados, de hecho, no tenía ganas de oír a nadie...

Atravesó al corredor llegando a la sala, de seguro Mokuba había salido con alguno de sus amigos, se dejó caer con cierta pesadez sobre el elegante sofá, colocó el regalo de su "amigo" sobre sus piernas y comenzó a examinarlo, realmente era notable el trabajo que había hecho el perro, los gravados y tallados eran muy elegantes y la mano de obra era digna de elogios, era obvio que había pasado toda la noche haciéndolo...sintió un retorcijón en su estomago, si hubiera alguna forma de explicarle al perro que...

No, no era posible...de seguro no lo aceptaría ¿Quién querría hacerlo? Tenía mucho que ofrecer pero una relación amorosa segura no era una de ellas...no era lo que se consideraba una persona "romántica" en ninguno de sus sentidos, no estaba hecho para Joey, el era tan...sencillo, natural...

Tomó el telefono, ya lo odiaba ¿Qué importa si intentaba hablar con el? Sabía que no serviría de nada pero a pesar de el dolor que sentía por sus palabras NECESITABA oír aquella voz...

Vio la pequeña agenda de Mokuba, nunca hubiera espiado algo de su hermano, sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba, pasó una serie de nombres..."Ágata" "Cristina" "Jessica" (esta última entre corazones) Vaya, era obvio que su hermano no había salido tan antisocial gracias a dios...lo encontró "Joey" marcó el numero...sintió un ligero hormigueo en sus manos al igual que un repentino calor, ¿estaba sudando? Repicaba, parece que nadie contestaba...

Voz: ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

Seto: Ehhh...por favor con Whee...quiero decir, Joey por favor...

Voz: Él habla...¿Quién es?

Seto: Wheeler...necesito hablar contigo...

Joey: ¿¡Kaiba?! Que no me has torturado bastante hoy?

La voz del perro sonaba ronca y lejana como si hubiera gritado o sollozado mucho ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella forma?

Seto: por favor Joey, yo no te debo explicaciones sin embargo hay algo de lo que debemos hablar...

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Había colgado, bien, lo admitía aquello había sido una estupidez...algo que no se podía llamar de Seto Kaiba...Lógicamente el perro lo había dejado colgado...se dirigió a su habitación, Oscura y limpia como siempre, con aquel aire lleno de misterio reinando sobre ella...

Dirigió su mirada a un punto específico, su cama...sobre ella había una nota...

Querido Seto:

Hola hermano! Como estás? Te he dejado varios mensajes al contestador de tu selular, creo que lo tenías apagado, en el colegio me han mandado una investigación muy larga por lo que tengo que irme a casa de un compañero y tendré que pasar la noche en su casa, no te preocupes llamaré muy seguido, solo te pido que mantengas encendido tu celular...

Atte.

Mokuba Kaiba

Frunció el seño, nunca le había gustado esa idea de que Mokuba se quedara en casa de extraños, si surgía alguna emergencia ¿Cómo podría contactarlo? Siquiera sabía el nombre del fulano...

Les dejó un mensaje a sus empleados de que dejasen pasar a cualquier joven a partir de las 9:30, tal vez si Mokuba quería regresar lo mejor es que pudiese pasar sin contratiempos...

Ya era tarde, aun no regresaba nadie a su apartamento, de seguro su padre se había ido a una de sus muy "sanas" fiestas en algún bar de mala muerte y su hermana estaría en casa de alguna amiga divirtiéndose, lo más sensato sería salir y distraerse en casa de alguno de sus amigos, sin embargo sabía que Tristan y Tea estaban yendo a comprar su regalo y el de Yugi y el ir a visitar a Yugi implicaba ver a Yami y ESA era la última persona a la que quería ver...

Una oleada de coraje llegó de repente a su cuerpo, Kaiba quería hablar ¿Hablar de que? ¿De su beso con él o con Yami? Ese maldito le había jugado un juego muy sucio, había intentado hacerlo creer que REALMENTE estaba enamorado de el...era un...

Sin embargo en su cabeza podía oír una pequeña vocecilla que decía "dos pueden jugar el mismo juego...¿O no?

(POV de Seto)

Insomnio, algo muy común en el, sin embargo la causa de éste aquella fría noche era otro, un motivo más...rubio, por así decirlo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a cierto perro...se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada al respecto, y lo peor era que aquel sentimiento de culpa había desaparecido, siquiera mejorado, seguía sintiéndose igual de cruel que antes...

Oyó el manillar de la puerta girarse...aguzó el oído, seguramente Mokuba había llegado, sin embargo faltaban sus inusuales gritos, tal vez por la hora, sin embargo, vio a una figura oscura entrar en su habitación...era una silueta mucho más alta que la de su hermano...

Seto: ¿Mokuba?

Voz: Por primera vez te equivocas Kaiba...

Su corazón comenzó a retumbar y un escalofrío general recorrió su cuerpo... ¿Qué hacía el ahí? Y a esas horas...¿Qué planeaba? Sintió un terror recorrer su cuerpo encendió la luz de su pequeña lámpara de lectura, ahí estaba alumbrado por aquella tenue luz la causa de su insomnio, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su rostro y un brillo de lujuria en su mirada...

Joey: vine a darte las buenas noches...Kaiba...

SI TAN Y COMO LO IMAGINARON YA VIENE EL YAOI!!!!

Actualizaré mañana ya que me voy a la playa pasado mañana...luego no escribiré en dos semanas

NOS VEMOS!


	14. La navidad tiene sabor a sensualidad

Un capítulo largo, me he esforzado mucho porque quedase realmente largo y creo que lo he logrado...este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito y creo que es también el más difícil...les pido a todos que comprendan que esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena Yaoi-Lemon y suplico que no les moleste lo explícita que he sido...si no les gusta se comprende, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han dedicado los últimos reviews, sepan que estoy a media hora de irme de viaje pero hasta no terminar esto no podía irme

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO

ATTE: Megumi sxs

(POV de Seto)

Sentía terror, y al mismo tiempo un nuevo sentimiento...un sentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido antes, un sentimiento lleno de otros sentimientos como la emoción, la desesperación mezclados con un nuevo ambiente que jamás había visto o jamás había percibido era un ambiente sensual, se levantó hasta quedar sentado sobre su cama, sus piernas aun cubiertas por las finas sabanas blancas llenas de sombras producidas por los dobleces de la tela, El perro transpiraba, dirigió una mirada rápida al reloj de su mesa de noche, 11:40, era bastante tarde, aun quedaban rastros de nieve sobre el cabello y la ropa del perro, venía con jeans sucios y gastados una camisa inusualmente apretada negra y sobre ella, la chaqueta, aquella famosa chaqueta que había revisado tan meticulosamente antes, la tensión en el ambiente era exasperante, y sin embargo la sonrisa y la mirada del perro lo hacían sentir analizado, los ojos del perro vagaban por su cuerpo ¿Qué estaba planeando?

Seto: te repito ¿Qué haces en MI casa más específicamente en mi dormitorio a estas horas de la noche?

Joey: Vaya...pensé que tu eras el cerebrito...Kaiba, eres más ingenuo de lo que imaginas...tu mismo lo dijiste ¿o no? Nos hace falta...hablar ¿no crees?

El tono de voz de Joey era diferente, sonaba más masculino y arrastraba algunas palabras en un siseo extrañamente...sensual...

Seto: ¿Cómo entraste?

Joey: je...parece que a pesar del buen salario que le das a tus empleados aun no saben distinguir entre tu hermano y yo en plena nevada...y me permitieron pasar sin ninguna clase de contratiempos...a demás tu habitación tiene tu nombre grabado en la puerta...muy formal la verdad...

Maldijo internamente a sus empleados...cuerda de inútiles...En la mañana despediría a la mitad de ellos...sin embargo eso ahora carecía de importancia...

Seto: ¿No te parecen horas un tanto inapropiadas para hablar perro?

Joey: no de lo que yo quiero hablar Kaiba...

El cuerpo de Joey comenzó a acercarse con unos movimientos extrañamente suaves...se sentó al borde de la costosa cama y se inclinó más cerca del CEO...su corazón comenzó a latir como tratando de escapar de aquel cuerpo que lo mantenía prisionero e ir a refugiarse en aquella embriagante mirada del perro, no recordaba haber tenido la oportunidad de examinar aquel hermoso rostro tan de cerca, su piel parecía finamente tallada en mármol, con un cutis perfecto y de seguro al tacto suave cual seda, sus ojos derramaban pasión sus labios eran tensos, carnosos y se sonrosaban ligeramente, de su cabello caían algunos hilillos de la nieve que se iba derritiendo ante el calor del ambiente...sus mejillas a pesar de estar ensombrecidas por la escasa luz de la habitación estaban sonrojadas en contraste con el resto de su piel, la ultima vez que había visto una imagen que se le acercara a esta en belleza había sido hacía exactamente, dos semanas...

(POV de Joey)

No podía creer de que manera tan sencilla había logrado entrar a la mansión de Seto...inicialmente había ido con un propósito...vengarse, planeaba jugar el mismo juego sucio que le había jugado Kaiba, sin embargo al encender aquella pequeña lámpara y alumbrar de aquella forma tan seductora el cuerpo que en escasas siluetas atravesaba las finas sábanas de aquella cama costosa y elegantemente adornada su resistencia decayó, aquellos planes tan meticulosamente forjados se desboronaban poco a poco...algo, se apoderaba de el y lo obligaba a llegar más lejos...esa noche...

Kaiba llevaba un pijama (si, tenía las agallas de denominar a tan fino traje para noche un pijama) aparentemente era terciopelo azul marino, color muy similar a sus ojos pero con algunos retoques negruzcos en el, tenía el emblema familiar de los Kaiba bordado, una K en dorado brillante con múltiples adornos de diferentes complejidades, el rostro de Kaiba estaba usualmente pálido sin embargo tenía un ligero sonrojo, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extrañamente atractiva y sus labios húmedos lo incitaban...

No iba a contemplar por más tiempo, sintió la imagen de Kaiba llegar a su mente como en un recuerdo lejano y terminó de acortar la escasa distancia que quedaba entre sus rostros fundiendo sus labios en otro fugaz beso, esta vez, un beso mucho más relajado, sintió que los músculos de seto se tensaban, recostó su cuerpo sobre el del CEO sin romper aquel vinculo, sus manos tomaron vida repentinamente y comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de su "enemigo" desprendiendo ligeros sonidos de la garganta del CEO sin entender muy bien si eran de aceptación o rechazo...

(POV de Seto)

Aun lo conservaba, aun conversaba aquel sabor que sin querer se había vuelto adictivo para el, sentía que el perro lo dirigía, ¿Qué planeaba? Se estaba dejando llevar, sintió las cálidas manos del perro recorrer su cuerpo como si fuese dueño de el, se estremeció, hacía mucho que no sentía esa clase de calor humano, y le gustaba, le gustaba sentir el cálido cuerpo del perro sobre el suyo, lo alejó de si...se sentía inseguro, como casi siempre...

Seto: Dime que es lo que planeas Wheeler...

Se rió por lo bajo, aun con su rostro medio ensombrecido por la poca luz, se notaba claramente las facciones inocentes del perro en modo de risa...

Joey: ¿Qué crees que planeo Kaiba?

¿Desde cuando el perro se había vuelto tan hábil en esta clase de discusiones? Se sentía extrañamente intimidado...

Seto: no lo se, por eso te lo pregunto...

J

Joey: Vaya... ¿Seto Kaiba no sabe la respuesta a una pregunta tan simple? ¡El cielo debe estarse cayendo!

Joey se cubrió la cabeza como en espera de que un bloque de "cielo" le cayesen encima ¿Por qué el perro era tan sarcástico?

Seto: No tengo por qué tolerar esa actitud tuya perro bajo MI techo

Joey: jm...sin embargo...estás dispuesto a "tolerar" otra clase de actitudes de mi parte ¿Verdad Kaiba?

Se sonrojó, sentía que el perro solo había venido aquella noche para demostrarle lo mucho que disfrutaba sus tratos, ya entendía, había venido aquella noche para vengarse, pero no estaba seguro de que eso funcionara, no en ese momento...

Seto: Ya veo...entonces...¿Piensas quedarte más tiempo?

Seto se levantó de la cama como pudo, tronó sus dedos y una tenue luz procedente de un par de candelabros alrededor de la habitación se encendieran, apagó la luz que los había alumbrado todo ese tiempo de manera que la habitación quedara tenue (e incluso románticamente si se puede decir) iluminada...

Joey: uhm...no lo se, tal vez me levante ahora y me vaya...si es que...me lo permites Kaiba...

Seto se giro sobre sus talones quedando de espaldas al perro, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de la manera más sutil que sus dedos lo permitían, si alguien merecía venganza aquella noche sería él, Seto Kaiba no estaba acostumbrado a perder, y aquella no sería la primera noche...

Seto: Puedes hacer lo que quieras perro...

Joey: viniendo de ti eso me sonó a una invitación...

Seto comenzó a girarse terminando de quitarse aquella elegante camisa que cubría su cuerpo, dejando al perro, anonadado...

(POV de Joey)

El maldito de Kaiba conocía su plan, muy ingenioso la verdad, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el pecho descubierto de Seto, nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien que se dedicaba las 24 horas a teclear en una laptop pudiese tener un cuerpo tan escultural como aquel, músculos bien definidos, tensos, un piel impecable y unos brazos notablemente fuertes, otro motivo por el cual odiaba a Kaiba ¿Cómo hacía el tipo para estar en buena forma? Incluso su cuerpo (que cabía mencionar recibía muchos cuidados de su parte) no se encontraba en ese estado físico, aunque, por los golpes que le daba, sospechaba que Kaiba no podía ser un gordo graso que usaba fajas...

Trató de evitar mirar a la nueva zona descubierta por su adversario ¿Desde cuando era algo atractivo para él? Francamente no tenía idea, sin embargo, había algo que tenía por seguro Seto Kaiba es un hombre atractivo, muy atractivo, tal vez otro motivo más para odiarlo (¿o amarlo?) no, amarlo no, no podía amar a aquel...ser despreciable, al menos no esa noche, aquella era la noche de su venganza...

Joey: vaya, ¿No te iras a resfriar Kaiba?

Seto: creo tener más resistencia física que tu Wheeler...

Joey: ¿Enserio? Je, como se nota que no sabes lo que es vivir en una barriada...

Aquello último se le había escapado, se calló al instante, casi nunca mencionaba su hogar, había sido un error mencionarlo ante Kaiba, le estaba dando la razón, en el fondo, él era solo un perro miserable, pero no debía permitir que el CEO lo supiera...

(POV de Seto)

Vió por el repentino silencio del perro y su mirada de incomodidad que se había terminado de descubrir, él conocía muy bien los problemas que pasaba Joey, mejor de lo que creía el perro repentinamente sintió aquella rabia intensa y aquel deseo de deshacer en pedazos al "padre" si es que a aquello se le podía llamar padre del perro, ese maldito...

Seto: je, no creas que siempre he sido rico Joey...

Joey: ¿A que te refieres? Has contado con todas las comodidades, tienes todo lo que se ha querido Kaiba...

Seto: No todo...

Joey: ¿A si? Dime solo una cosa que te haya faltado Kaiba...

No respondió, dirigió su mirada al suelo lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó peligrosamente al perro...se quedó a escasos centímetros respondiéndole con la mirada, los ojos del perro se agrandaron a modo de sorpresa y se inclinó dándole un salvaje beso

No se lo respondería, aun no, no iba a arruinar aquella noche con un parloteo incesante, posó sus manos en aquella "estorbosa" chaqueta, se la retiró de golpe, no recordaba desde cuando era tan habilidoso en esa clase de trabajos pero todo lo que hacía era rápido y preciso, se retiró para darle una rápida mirada

Era obvio que el perro cuando lo intentaba podía, su camisa negra dejaba relucir algunos músculos, muy sensuales cabía mencionar, sus labios muy sonrosados, su respiración muy agitada y se encontraba sentado en una posición realmente incitadora, estaba tentado, tentado a tomar posesión de aquel cuerpo...de aquel perfecto cuerpo, pero si creía que había ganado la batalla aun faltaba mucho...

Seto: dime Wheeler...¿Cómo planeas pasar la noche si hablas tan poco? ¿Qué más piensas hacer?

Joey: je ¿Acaso hay algo más que se pueda hacer aparte de...charlar?

Seto le lanzó una media sonrisa llena de ironía...que hábil era el perro cuando quería, aquel era un juego que estaba muy dispuesto a jugar, pero el primero en ceder, perdía...y el NUNCA perdía...

Seto: No se...dime tu...

Tomó una taza de te que aun se encontraba en su mesita y se sentó junto al perro

Seto: ¿Gustas?

El CEO dejó derramar el tibio líquido sobre la "ajustada" camisa del perro dejándola húmeda y desprendiendo un agradable olor a hierbas...

Joey: ¡Oh rayos!

Seto: ups...se me deslizó la mano...

Joey comenzó a levantarse de la cama con un ligero brillo en sus ojos que daba muestra de que se le había ocurrido algo...

Joey: Oh que pena, tendré que quitármela...

Seto: ¿Por qué acaso corres riesgos de resfriarte perro?

Joey no respondió comenzó a tomar con la punta de sus dedos su camisa y levantarla de una manera lenta y sensual, por último se la quitó de golpe dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho un tanto húmedo por el contacto con el té

Era como comúnmente había oído a otros estudiantes mencionar "sexy" jamás había conocido a alguien que en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos irradiara semejante sensualidad por la sonrisa del ceo era obvio que se había quedado estupefacto, pero realmente se veía que el perro se había esforzado por mantenerse así, sus músculos (muy bien definidos) estaban húmedos lo cual le daba un cierto brillo a su hermosa piel, a demás en contraste con la transpiración hacía resaltar ciertas partes de sus músculos, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido algunas cicatrices ya antiguas (y no tan antiguas) a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y en especial su espalda...el perro había sufrido serios daños físicos, nuevamente aquella ira irracional invadió su cuerpo ¿Cómo alguien podía dañar algo tan...bueno, atractivo? No, un momento, ¿Había llegado tan lejos como para halagarlo? Definitivamente el perro tenía un encanto irresistible, un encanto del que había caído preso...

Joey: ¿te comió la lengua gato Kaiba?

Seto: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres cazarlo perro?

Joey: jm...tal vez case otras cosas esta noche...

Joey se recostó sobre Kaiba, sus cuerpos se unieron en una armonía casi perfecta, irradiaban un calor incontrolable, ardiente, estaban sedientos, sedientos de pasión aquella noche, pronto se pudo notar como ambos comenzaban a vagar sus manos por sus piernas, encontrándose con aquellos molestos pantalones de por medio...

No pudo dejar de notar entre aquel apasionado beso que la erección de Kaiba se frotaba con la suya a través de interminables ropajes que las alejaban una de otra, estaba desesperado, desesperado de tomar posesión de aquel cuerpo, desesperado por fundirse aquella noche con aquel ser que tanto odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, pero antes tenía que asegurarse e que Kaiba lo admitiera, que gritase, que sufriera como nunca antes la humillación ante el otro...

Se separó de los labios de Kaiba y sacó una pequeña navaja de bolsillo, un corte certero y aquella molesta prenda de ropa tan costosa que llevaba el CEO entre sus piernas se rompió siendo retirados los pedazos de un golpe por el perro...

Kaiba era un hombre sin experiencia, él también, pero sospechaba por la actitud de Kaiba que nunca antes había tenido ninguna clase de actividad sexual, así que la primera, sería realmente fuerte...

Estaba aturdido, se había dejado llevar por aquellos movimientos tan certeros del perro, siempre había considerado la masturbación como algo absurdo y patético ¿Qué tiene de erótico darse placer a uno mismo? Sin embargo sospechaba que al primer toque del perro se vendría con todo...

Estaba perdiendo, pero su cuerpo, lo traicionaba...

Sintió como las habilidosas manos del perro se apoderaban de su última prenda dejándolo sin ninguna clase de cubrimiento, y él, por su parte aun tenía aquellos estorbosos jeans, como deseaba hacerles lo mismo que le había hecho el perro a su pijama, se paró en seco y comenzó con movimientos muy sutiles a quitar aquella famosa prenda de el perro, primero,, muy lentamente, incitándolo y al final, de golpe descubriendo, para su agrado, que la espera había excitado mucho más al cachorro rompió con sus propias manos lo último que cubría al perro y lo dejó ahí, al mismo nivel suyo, igual de indefenso...igual de ansioso

(POV de Joey)

Aparentemente el CEO era bueno en esto, era obvio que conocía sus planes, pero si de esto se trataba la experiencia terminaría ganando...

Se separó de Seto para contemplarlo una vez más...definitivamente tenía un cuerpo envidiable, seductor y sobre todo, bien formado...sus piernas (similares a las de los atletas) sus caderas muy masculinas y sin dejar de notar, un trasero bien definido (N/A: no pude evitarlo XD) pero sobre todo, lo que en este momento más llamaba a la atención del perro era aquel miembro, de buen tamaño, erecto y reclamando un poco de atención, atención que sin duda estaba dispuesto a darle, aunque, como todo, a su debido tiempo, se concentró los labios de Kaiba nuevamente, comenzó a darle ligeros mordiscos en el labio inferior, aquellos labios le encantaban, impregnados con aquel sabor que solo Seto Kaiba podía llegar a tener, pudo notar como los ojos de su "victima" estaban cerrados y aparentemente forcejeando por no abrirse, je, le gustaba esa expresión en el rostro de Kaiba, esa expresión de placer y al mismo tiempo...sufrimiento, aquella era una de las mejores venganzas planeadas en la historia (y luego decían que el no pensaba)

Bajó un poco hasta el cuello del CEO, nunca pudo imaginar que la piel de Kaiba pudiese ser tan suave, comenzó a ver una mueca de desprecio en los labios del CEO, era obvio que le gustaba, rodó su lengua alrededor de todo su cuerpo, el sabor de su boca solo se igualaba al de su piel, no entendía como un ser tan frío podía ser tan dulce al gusto, se encontró con sus pezones, je, y pudo notar por la forma en la que Kaiba cerraba los ojos, que el sabía lo que le esperaba, comenzó a rozar sus labios contra ellos descubriendo, para su agrado que había encontrado un área muy sensible para el CEO, jugó con ellos un rato, pronto comenzó a sentir la desesperación del CEO porque avanzara, comenzó a darle ligeros mordiscos a aquel sonrosado pedacito de piel, comprobando para su satisfacción que a Kaiba comenzaba a costarle mucho retener los gemidos, bajó lentamente, fue jugueteando con la yema de sus dedos de diferentes áreas de su cuerpo, se topó con sus manos y tomó sus dedos entre su boca, casi, preparándolo para lo que venía, bajó hasta estar a la altura de su miembro, parecía mucho más necesitado desde la última vez que lo vio, Kaiba parecía aturdido, comenzó a rozar su lengua con los muslos internos del CEO, desesperándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba

Tomó el miembro de Kaiba entre sus dedos, aquella apretada envoltura tan cálida excitó de una manera garrafal al CEO que, sin poder evitarlo, dejaba escapar cientos de gemidos de sus ya muy apretados labios, comenzó a rozar sus labios con el miembro, se sentía igual que el resto de su cuerpo, delicioso, dejó que su lengua recorriera cada centímetro de aquella suave piel, como haciéndose un mapa mental en su memoria, y, notando la creciente desesperación de su enemigo terminó tomándolo en su boca, arrancando gritos de placer de los labios de Kaiba, había ganado, comenzó a chupar levemente el miembro disfrutando de aquella sinfonía de gemidos de diferentes magnitudes comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de su trabajo masajeando, de vez en cuando o haciendo pequeños circulillos en la punta, arrancando gritos desgarradores de los labios de Kaiba y, para s sorpresa su propio nombre...

Seto: Joey...Ahhhh...

Recibió entre sus labios todo lo que derramaba en CEO, no estaba muy dispuesto a beberlo, no se sentía preparado para aquello, no aun, miró nuevamente el cuerpo muy tembloroso del CEO, su color se había puesto incluso más pálido de lo usual, la transpiración reinaba alrededor de el, dándole a su piel un brillo enloquecedor...

(POV de Seto)

El perro lo había dejado completamente exhausto, estaba cansado de tanto gemir, sabía que había perdido aquella batalla, pero no perdería sin dar pelea, uso algunas escasas energías y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo indefenso del perro, comenzó a girarlo

Joey: ¿Aun tienes fuerzas Kaiba?

Seto: No sabes cuantas...

Ambos se lanzaron miradas cómplices, era obvio que él debía ser el dominante, tanto por tamaño como por fuerza, el perro se colocó en la posición exacta, sabía lo que vendría, comenzó a acariciar los perfectos glúteos del perro, eran firmes y duros, jamás había visto tanta belleza en un ser existente, y tampoco había visto algo tan sensual, se preparó para la entrada, se inclinó hacia delante besando con sus labios el cuello del perro, pronto pudo ver como aquella aterciopelada piel que tanto le gustaba se erizaba en modo de placer, se preparó para la entrada mientras tomaba el miembro del perro en sus manos, era fuerte y de buen tamaño, muy similar al suyo, pero, a diferencia, aquel, estaba aún muy erecto, no por mucho tiempo, se dijo a si mismo, lo tomó con fuerza entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo, al tiempo que entraba con un fuerte golpe al cuerpo del perro

Jamás había sentido sensación como aquella, internamente el perro era cálido muy cálido y sus gemidos eran una melodía enloquecedora para sus oídos, le encantaba todo en el, comenzó a recibir imágenes mentales de la misma escena ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento su imaginación le daba aquella mala pasada? Comenzó a sentir una punzada tras se cabeza, no le importaba, de hecho para el solo importaba lo que sentía en cierta área de su cuerpo, entraba con fuertes embestías y salía con suavidad, una y otra vez hasta que sintió que ambos terminaban en un orgasmo simultáneo, el perro sobre sus manos...

Salió de dentro de aquel cuerpo tan embriagante y se dejó caer sobre su cama, recibiendo, para su agrado a al que era su amante sobre su pecho...aquella había sido la noche más maravillosa en la vida de Seto Kaiba, sin embargo, no sabía por qué, pero sentía, que no era la primera...

(POV de Joey)

Estaba agotado, y sin embargo quería más, más de aquel cuerpo, más de aquel que era su peor enemigo, más de aquel al que se había entregado por completo aquella noche, aquel al que amaba...sin embargo una extraña angustia le llegó de repente...

Joey: Seto... ¿estás despierto?

Seto: uhm...ahora gracias a ti, si, perro

Joey: Seto... ¿Qué hacías hoy con Yami?

Joey le lanzó una mirada dubitativa al CEO el cual, respondió con una de sus típicas miradas de seriedad pero esta vez enfocándola muy bien en los ojos del perro...

Seto: No todo es lo que parece Joey (Joey??!! Lo había llamado Joey??!!) Y hoy no besé a Yami, el más bien, me besó a mi, ¿Cuál es tu gran angustia?

Joey: jum...te odio...

Seto: Yo también te odio cachorro...

Ambos, se lanzaron miradas llenas de alegría y cayeron agradablemente dormidos, sin embargo, Joey aun tenía que ajustar cuentas con alguien...cuando dejase el cálido regazo de su amante, jamás había sentido tan cómodo como ene se instante, en el instante en el que estaba rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su peor enemigo y el ser del que estaba enamorado Seto Kaiba...


	15. La navidad tiene sabor a juntas

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, no puedo creer que ya haya llegado a los 100 MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS en verdad no se imaginan la emoción que me da ya que siendo mi primera historia Yaoi Lemon y de Yugi parece haber gustado a varias personas, les agradezco de todo corazón a este capítulo no le encontrarán mucho sentido ni al próximo, pero les aseguro de que todo va a tener su desenlace, mañana inicio las clases lo que me obligará a actualizar semanalmente los fines de semana

GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS SU APOYO Y SU ATENCION

(Pov de Seto)

3:15 AM...había dormido muy poco realmente, giró su mirada hasta posarse con un bulto que yacía a su lado, trató de hacer el menor ruido al girarse pero el perro que se había hecho un pequeño bulto entre las sabanas y se asemejaba a una especie de capullo parecía hacer caso omiso al ruido ¿Cómo podía respirar de esa forma? Le retiró unos mechones de su rostro, que hermoso era...realmente era muy hermoso, siquiera en sueños perdía aquella sonrisa tan llena de calma y ternura, sus palabras no sonaban suyas, bueno, realmente nada en es habitación sonaba a el, su cama, desordenada sus prendas tiradas y rotas por todas partes de la habitación, su cuerpo, desnudo y lo más ilógico de aquel panorama, su acompañante, el perro...

Se dejó caer sobre su almohada produciendo un ligero temblor en la cama...oyó como alguien refunfuñaba...

Joey: Kaiba... ¿ni en la noche te cansas de molestar?

Seto: no es mi culpa que te despiertes al más ligero movimiento

Joey: ¡¡¿¿ligero movimiento??!! Juraba que un bloque le había caído encima a la cama

Ambos se rieron por lo bajo

Seto: ¿Cuándo piensas irte?

Por el gesto de incomodidad que hizo el perro se dio cuenta de que aquello había sonado como "lárgate" sin embargo si Mokuba regresaba entonces tendría la terrible necesidad de inventar una mentira muy apresurada a la que temía su astuto hermano se diera cuenta y sacase sus propias conclusiones...

Joey: me puedo ir en este momento si tanto te fastidio

Seto: No seas estúpido, sabes bien por qué te lo digo, ¿Qué hacemos si Mokuba Regresa?

Joey: mañana es Viernes, tenemos clases, igual, debo irme temprano

Seto: de hecho yo en una hora debo llegar a Kaiba Corp

Joey: Ya va... ¿TU VAS A TRABAJAR A ESTAS HORAS A KAIBA CORP?

Seto: Duermo poco y no hago mucho en esta mansión ¿En que otra cosa productiva puedo implementar mi tiempo?

Joey: vaya, antes pensaba que estabas loco, pero ahora lo comprobé, eres un monstruo

Seto: Yo no critico tu vida perro, igual ¿Qué haces tú antes de ir al colegio aparte de dormir?

Joey: no todos tenemos limusina y yo vivo lejos del colegio Kaiba, yo voy a pie y en bus

Seto quedó en silencio, se olvidaba muchas veces, por en entorno en el que se reunía, que el perro carecía de un vehículo

Seto: uhm...tú vienes conmigo a Kaiba Corp, puedes serme útil...

Joey se levantó de golpe ¿Qué rayos haría él en Kaiba Corp? ¿Se lo estaba ordenando?

Joey: ¿Y que quieres que haga en Kaiba Corp? ¿Verte trabajando? ¿Desde cuando me das ordenes?

Seto: tu solo haz lo que te digo...tengo mis motivos para llevarte

Joey: hey páralo ahí Kaiba, yo no soy tu mascota que puedes andar llevando de aquí para allá

Seto giró su rostro quedando semi-iluminado por algunos tenues rayos de luna procedentes de las aberturas de la cortina sobre la ventana producto de la moderada brisa que solía soplar a esas horas, tomó la cabeza del perro entre sus manos y regalándole una de sus sonrisas más sinceras lo cual le daba un aire lleno de belleza a su muy refinado rostro le arrebató un beso lleno de pasión y seducción

Joey: Está bien...iré a tu aburrida compañía, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque tengo curiosidad de saber que haces ahí todos los días

Seto: que fácil de persuadir eres

Joey: a veces puedes ser realmente odioso ¿sabes?

Seto: ¿Y las otras veces?

Joey: las otras veces eres un cubo de hielo

Seto: que gran imagen mía tienes ¿eh?

Joey: te la has ganado

Seto: estúpido perro

Seto se levantó de la cama aun con aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro, y se dirigió al baño, encendió la luz provocando una ligera molestia en sus ojos ya acostumbrados a varias horas de oscuridad y se miró al espejo, su cabellera revuelta y no ordenada como tanto le gustaba, su cuerpo desnudo, sus músculos tensos y su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa que hacía años no había visto, se quedó de pie ahí, contemplándose a si mismo largo rato, se sentó en un banquito próximo al espejo y le dirigió una mirada al cuerpo del perro que se encontraba ya descubierto de su capullo de sabanas y contemplaba el techo de modo aburrido desde la abertura de la puerta, lo de anoche en verdad había sido magnifico, no podía quitarse aquella sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro, se sentía vivo, sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa aquel día, que podría comportarse de cualquier manera y que podía engañar hasta a su más astuto enemigo, sentía fuerzas, fuerzas para hacer de aquel día de trabajo el mejor

Enjuagó su rostro para terminar de despertarlo a pesar de que su mente ya le llevaba horas de ventaja, volvió a salir de su habitación y a buscar uno de sus atuendos de trabajo más formales, el perro lo miró extrañado ¿Por qué Kaiba iría tan formal al trabajo si luego tendría que ir al colegio?

Seto: dame tu talla...

Joey: erm...no lo recuerdo...

Seto: ¿No te sabes ni tu propia talla?

Joey: Oye, es de madrugada, deja que me termine de despertar

Seto: en fin...este traje me queda algo corto a ti te debe servir...

Joey se asombró ¿Por qué Kaiba quería vestirlo tan...elegante?

Joey: oye, dime por qué me tengo que vestir de esa manera tu nunca llegas a clases vestido así

Seto: Hoy tengo algunos debates con líderes de otras compañías...

Joey: ¿entonces que rayos voy a hacer yo allí?

Seto: je...voy a decir que eres uno de mis...empleados más destacados en control de calidad, tu "has probado mis productos"

Joey: ooooooohhhhhh que gran idea Kaiba, o no, espera, solo hay un pequeñísimo detalle NO HE USADO NINGUNO DE TUS PRODUCTOS y a demás ¿no deberías pedírmelo?

El sarcasmo en el tono de voz de Joey le hacía una gracia increíble al CEO en verdad tenía una expresión realmente curiosa

Seto: eso a nadie le importa...tu solo di que te han gustado...y...si eres más feliz si, te pido por favor que hoy me acompañes a mi compañía

Joey: Bien, trataré (SE LO HABÍA PEDIDO POR FAVOR??!!)

Seto: creeme, tienes unas habilidades de persuasión que puede engañar a más de uno

Joey: ¿Incluso a ti?

Seto: dije a más de uno, por supuesto que a mi no, ahora...habla menos y has el favor de vestirte...

Joey se vistió como pudo, se sentía una tanto ridículo vestido de esa manera tan formal, tubo que "peinarse" y entre bostezos bajar a la cocina, quejarse pues en ésta solo servían un "miserable café" (¿Cómo alguien que ganaba tanto dinero podía desayunar tan mal?) y por fin llegar a la limusina

Ya sobre la limusina el ceo se sentó en el sentido opuesto al perro, la verdadera razón por la que había insistido en llevar a Joey a aquella reunión era porque, en verdad, ésta junta era, tal vez, una de las más importantes del año, irían, entre algunos, ilusiones industriales, si, en efecto, pegasus estaría allí, entre otros lideres de igual importancia, y la presencia del perro le traería, sin duda, la confianza que necesitaba, aunque casi nunca necesitaba confianza para tratar a las personas de rango inferior, a éstas que podrían influir notoriamente en el futuro de su compañía y en el suyo propio en realidad lo intimidaban un poco, si, por sorprendente que sonara lo intimidaban

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo al perro, parecí estar bastante cansado y sin embargo, entre sus ojos, semi-cerrados por el suelo, se podía ver cuantas miradas de interés mal disimulado le dirigía a cada botón de la limusina obviamente reteniéndose a la tentación de tocarlos

Seto: tranquilo perro, toca todo lo que quieras

Joey: Ahhh Ehhh yo...estaba...erm...curioseando con la mirada es todo sip, solo eso

Seto se rió para sus adentros, no recordaba hacía cuanto tiempo se había divertido tanto, se recostó con pesadez sobre la ventanilla de su limusina y dejó que su mirada divagara en las difusas figuras poco iluminadas por la hora, se notaba por la forma en que las escasas personas en la calle se abrazaban con tanto ahínco a si mismas que el clima estaba especialmente frío a esas horas, y él, era alguien que conocía muy bien esa sensación aunque su acompañante lo dudara

(Flash Back)

Camas raídas, sabanas gastadas y muchos pequeños rostros cansados acompañados de sonoros bostezos era lo que reinaba a aquellas horas en el orfanato, los niños solían levantarse temprano en aquellas épocas para ir a pedir ayuda o vender alguna baratija en busca de fondos para mantenerse a si mismos, todos, afortunadamente contaban con ropa usada pero muy abrigada para protegerse de aquel frío infernal que los asechaba afuera, sin embargo había un jovencito en especial que gozaba de especial calor, un calor, sobre todo, fraternal...

Mokuba: pero Seto si me das también tu suéter ¿Qué te colocarás tu hermanito?

Seto: tu solo hazme caso Mokuba, eres muy débil ante el frío y no quiero que te enfermes como en los otros años

Mokuba: yo no soy débil eres tu el que se va a enfermar si no usas nada

Seto: Mokuba no te quejes tanto...yo estaré bien te lo prometo tu solo cúbrete y no hables mucho para que no te entre el aire helado...

Mokuba: seto...muchas gracias

Los hermanos Kaiba se dirigieron unas sonrisas cálidas especialmente el más pequeño y, tomados de las manos, se internaron en el helado ambiente donde, el mayor, callaba su malestar, en silencio...

(Fin del Flash Back)

Sin saberlo habían llegado a las puertas de Kaiba Corp, un edificio grande, imponente, y sobre todo, muy moderno Seto le dio algunas indicaciones sobre la hora en la que lo debía recoger al chofer, reiterándole repetidas veces que si no era puntual podía olvidarse de su bonificación navideña y, dándole disimulados empujones al perro le indicó que lo siguiera

Ya dentro del edificio la mayoría de los empleados, que sorprendentemente estaban tan activos como su presidente les dirigieron cordiales (tal vez pomposos) saludos, y Seto sin prestarles mucha atención les dirigió un ligero saludo lo suficientemente cortés y se dirigió a su oficina

Joey estaba anonadado con la cantidad de pisos que tenía el edificio y lo modernas que eran sus instalaciones, era obvio que Kaiba gastaba bastante dinero en mantenerlo de esa forma

Llegaron ante una puerta grande, bien construida que tenía grabadas en una elegante insignia "Kaiba Seto, presidente ejecutivo" entraron y para pesar de Joey el clima dentro de esta bajaba notoriamente.

Joey: Oye Kaiba ¿No tienes calefacción aquí?

Seto: No, estoy acostumbrado al frío y lamentablemente las temperaturas muy altas me molestan al trabajar

Joey: ¿Entonces por qué en tu mansión es diferente?

Seto: normalmente no hago trabajo duro en mi mansión

Seto se aflojó ligeramente la corbata, le lanzó al perro una media sonria de satisfacción y lo abrazó por la espalda rozando con sus labios el cuello del perro, comprobando, para su gusto que su suave piel se erizaba ligeramente al sentir en contacto con sus labios, aquella sensación le encantaba, aquel sabor le encantaba, Joey, le encantaba

Seto: ¿tienes frío perrito?

Pero Seto no tubo su respuesta, en ese momento un fuerte ruido procedente de su intercomunicador a su secretaria, Seto se separó bruscamente, dejando a Joey bastante molesto y a la vez con un sentimiento de abandono incurable

Secretaria: Señor Kaiba, algunos de los presidentes ya llegaron.

Seto: No me interesa si algunos llegaron...¿Llegó ilusiones industriales?

Secretaria: si señor, fue uno de los primeros...

Seto: diles que estaré allí en unos minutos con mi...empleado de confianza

Seto se ajustó nuevamente la corbata le dirigió una mirada muy expresiba a Joey y éste asintiendo fue tras de el...

(POV de Joey)

Aun no estaba muy seguro de cual era el fin de estar aquel día y en especial a aquellas horas en KaibaCorp ¿Acaso un evento tan importante no podía ser puesto en un mejor horario? Bueh tampoco es que le importara mucho faltar ese día a clases, después de todo en aquellos días los estudiantes no prestaban mucha atención a las clases y los profesores...bueno, los profesores tampoco

Pasó por muchísimos pasillos y entrecruces que solo Kaiba conocía ¿Cómo hacía el tipo para no perderse? Llegaron hasta una puerta de cristal que se habría automáticamente al decir cada quien su nombre, si este estaba invitado a la reunión pudo observar que el cristal reflejaba la habitación contraria sin embargo, no a las personas

Seto: Seto Kaiba, invitado especial Joey Wheeler

La puerta emitió una línea de luz infrarroja y luego de todo el scanner pudieron entrar a una sala agradablemente iluminada donde todos los miembros de la junta se reunían en una mesa rectangular de madera aparentemente muy sólida, en una extremo de ésta se sentó Seto a su lado Joey Y al otro extremo Joey pudo ver para sus sorpresa que Pegasus, Maximillion Pegasus se encontraba vestido en un traje blanco que pudo deducir era muy caro leyendo, lo que parecía ser, una edición navideña especial de "el conejo de las caricaturas" el lugar donde antes estaba dispuesto su antiguo artículo del milenio estaba fielmente tapado por un mechón de su cabello aunque, deducía, que bajo de el, estaba un fiel parche que habrá atribuido a un "accidente" a sus demás colegas que no conocían la verdadera historia

Pegasus despegó su vista del comic a penas se sentó Seto y le dirigió una mirada alegre a su contrincante y una de asombro al acompañante del mismo

La discusión transcurrió con total calma, Seto intimidaba y negociaba con cortesía a cada momento, y, para sorpresa tanto de él como de Seto Joey participaba de vez en cuando dando algunas ideas de lo que el público y la juventud de su edad en especial comprarían lo cual resultó verdaderamente útil y la mayoría en la sala lo apremiaba por sus conocimientos acerca de los jóvenes de menor alcance económico y de vez encunado le afirmaban lo buen sociólogo que podría llegar a ser

A Seto esto no podía más que encantarle y de vez en cuando le daba sonrisas de satisfacción a Joey que pasaban desapercibidos a los ojos de todos, o al menos eso creían

(POV de Pegasus)

Vaya...parece ser que el joven Kaiba y el joven Wheeler acaban de establecer una amistad, o algo más me atrevo a decir, del modo en el que se miran no puede ser otra cosa...Oh que placer...significa que podría usar esto a mi favor...por supuesto que sin dañar a los hermanos Kaiba de nuevo ya que resulta una inversión poco prometedora...

(POV de Joey)

Joey: es por eso que siempre oigo decir que lo importante es no que tan caro se venda si no que tanto se venda y la mayoría de los jóvenes de mi edad y la de Seto no tienen tantos recursos económicos ya que ahorran todo para algo más importante "independizarse"

Maximillion: excelente Teoría joven Wheeler...Kaiba me gustaría que tu y tu...asistente viniesen a discutir los términos de un contrato en mi humilde castillo

Seto: Di la fecha Pegasus

Maximillion: Oh tu siempre tan sagaz Kaiba

Seto: deja de adularme y di la fecha

Maximillion: que te parece la mañana de navidad ¡Un día espléndido sin duda! Es más Joven Wheeler ¿por qué no invita a sus amigos? A menos claro que...guarden algún resentimiento

Esto ultimo casi nadie de la junta lo entendió sin embargo, Joey Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de recelo a Seto asintió sin guardar ninguna clase de temor a la invitación

Seto: perfecto, ahí estaremos...


	16. La navidad tiene sabor a ¿Batalla?

(POV de Joey)

Que rápido pasan esas juntas, en verdad que rápido, aunque no podía negar que había sido divertido, los debates, el expresar su opinión y el ser el centro de la atención (para variar) había sido una experiencia muy reconfortante.

Pero sin duda, lo que más lo valió fue la amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo que llevaba Seto en su rostro.

Era algo indescriptible, aquel suave rostro, siempre serio, siempre frío, cambiaba totalmente con aquella sonrisa, Y no podía dejar de pensar que aquella sonrisa, aquella hermosa sonrisa, que inspiraba tanto orgullo, era para el, Seto, Seto Kaiba, se sentía orgulloso de ÉL.

Sin duda esta idea hacía una semana le hubiera sonado extremadamente ridícula, y ante todo, imposible, no solo por el simple hecho de que bueh Seto nunca le hubiera inspirado cariño de esa manera tan libre, si no que, normalmente no tenía oportunidades de sobresalir en nada...

No es que fuese mal estudiante, de hecho sus calificaciones no estaban mal, era el simple hecho de que, en su escuela, usualmente sus conocimientos quedaban cegados ante los de estudiantes como Yami o Duke o, por supuesto Seto, sin embargo aquella era la excepción y se sentía bien, realmente bien...

Un ligero movimiento de su brazo lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, Seto le dirigía una taladrante mirada, habían llegado a la escuela, si bien apenas habían perdido unas pocas horas de clases, ya era el primer receso y todos los estudiantes (especialmente los de grados inferiores) miraban curiosos la limusina del multimillonario CEO.

Le guiñó un ojo a Seto y con un ademán despreocupado salió de la limusina, actuando de la manera más normal del mundo, por supuesto, no dejó de notar la cara de impresión de la mayoría de los estudiantes...

Algunas chicas lanzaron bufidos molestos al ver al rubio salir junto con el CEO (seguramente pequeñas mocosas celosas y patéticas) o no....ya estaba comenzando a actuar como Seto...bueh, aun le quedaba mucho tiempo por pasar con el jejejejeje

No se interesó por los comentarios que lanzaban algunas personas, ese día simplemente tenía ganas de ir a buscar a sus amigos, Seto, por otra parte le dirigió una mirada de reojo, bastante bien disimulada, y se fue a una de las mesas del parque a trabajar con su laptop.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, ellos estaban alrededor del mismo árbol de siempre, no tuvo ni que saludar, los rostros de impresión de todos le hicieron notar que ya lo habían visto

Se les acercó de manera alegre, despreocupada ¿Por qué esas caras? No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde...Ahhhh cierto...aun llevaba puesta aquella ropa

Tristan: Oye tu te pareces mucho a mi amigo Joey

Mencionó El moreno a modo de burla, Tea comenzó a lanzar una molesta risilla por lo bajo, Yugi simplemente sonreía a modo burlón y Yami (el cual tenía una mirada llena de impresión en su rostro) se limitó a guardar silencio y a tratar de manera mal disimulada de contener su rabia

Joey: Hola chicos!

Tristan: Oye amigo ¿Qué te pasó?

Decía sujetando una de las mangas de su fino traje conteniendo una carcajada seguramente era muy extraño verlo vestido de esa manera

Yugi: ¡Si Joey! Hoy no viniste a las primeras horas de clase y ahora... ¿Esa ropa?

Joey: Es que conseguí un...nuevo empleo en...un edificio cercano al de Kaiba Corp y...tengo que vestirme muy formal

Tristan: ¿Enserio? ¡Oye viejo eso es Genial!

Tea: si Joey muchas felicidades ¿En que trabajas?

Joey: ehhh yo...trabajo en...control de calidad...SIP, eso, control de calidad

No estaba seguro de haber sonado muy convincente, pero era el primer día...no podía ser tan directo, a demás, había alguien en el grupo con el que debía hablar...por separado...

El resto de la conversación transcurrió de modo ameno, bien sea contándole a Joey las cosas de las que se había perdido aquel día (el delineador que le decomisaron a Duke, el castigo que le impusieron a Tristan, el especial de comida navideña de la cafetería)

Joey se limitaba a reír con las imitaciones de profesor enojado que hacía Tristan junto con el resto...

Pero había alguien en el grupo que no reía, alguien en el grupo que, sumido en sus pensamientos, se carcomía a si mismo entre la angustia y el odio, alguien, que comenzaba a tener miedo...

Y ese alguien no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Yugi...mucho menos, a los de Joey...

(Conversación telefonica)

(POV de Maximillion)

Oh que día tan aburrido en verdad, haber tenido que levantarse tan temprano para ir a Kaiba Corp (la verdad siempre le pareció una ridiculez hacer reuniones de tal magnitud de tan temprano...se extendió a si mismo una copa de su mejor vino tinto y...

riiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Que molesto era aquel aparato...siempre que estaba a apunto de beber sonaba

Maximillion: Si buenos días, está hablándole a la línea privada de Pegasus...

Voz: lo notaste... ¿No es así?

Maximillion: ¡Que! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?

Voz: eso no importa ahora Pegasus ¿Ya te diste cuenta no es así?

Maximillion: si, lo se...

Voz: bien ¿Qué opinas?

Maximillion: No hay nada que hacer...si Kaiba se ha encariñado con el joven Wheeler no podemos hacer mucho...

Voz: conoces las profecías...sabes lo que pasaría si todo sigue en su curso...

Maximillion: Lo se... ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo en todo esto?

Voz: ¿hiciste lo que te dije?

Maximillion: ¿La invitación? Si...

Voz: Soy una persona de palabra, o mejor dicho, una espíritu de palabra...tu asegurare que todo marche bien y yo...me aseguraré que tengas todos los artículos...

Maximillion: Que así sea...

(Fin de la conversación telefónica)

(POV de Joey)

Joey: Yami, ¿Quieres esperarme un segundo?

Yami: Por supuesto Joey

Ambos se lanzaron miradas llenas de resentimientos sabían de que iban a hablar, sabían que iba a pasar, y sin embargo dudaban, dudaban de que harían y de cómo actuarían, aquí estaba en juego mas que un simple capricho...que un simple romance, era poder, era verdadero amor...era la vida de ambos.

Era tarde, la parte trasera de la escuela siempre se había caracterizado por eso, ser solitaria, el sol golpeaba de manera desesperada los cristales de los salones, que cálido seguramente estaba adentro, pero afuera sería mejor, no quería correr el riesgo de...de perder los estribos y de que entrase algún profesor, su aliento se convertía en gruesas bocanas de un vapor cálido que calentaba su rostro, afortunadamente aquel día, su ropa lo protegía del frío, que agradable era sentirse calido...

Comenzó a oír el crujido de la nieve ante unos pasos aproximándose, el cabello multicolor se alzó en contraste ante aquel panorama blanco, y la mirada rasgada y penetrante se convirtió en el centro de su atención...

Joey: Yami...

Yami: ¿Tenías algo que decirme Joey?

Joey se acercó hasta estar de frente a Yami, era una batalla de miradas, todas las preguntas y sus respuestas se respondían ahí, entre esos escasos abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podían parpadear, eran como dos cazadores estudiando a su presa, pero quien sería el cazado aquel día era algo imposible de saber...

Joey: Yami, ayer te encontré a ti y a Seto...

Yami: Vaya ¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre?

Joey:¿Algún problema?

Yami: No ninguno, ¿Algún problema con lo que viste ayer?

Joey apretó sus dientes ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era aquella?

No se imaginaba de que Yami poseyera aquel grueso sarcasmo, lo desesperaba, le recordaba tanto a Seto

Joey: si, lo tengo...

Yami: ¿Por qué Joey?

Joey: deja de actuar como un idiota Yami, sabes bien el por qué

Yami: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso son celos?

Joey dudó, era duro, estaba aceptando abiertamente estar enamorado de Seto, no es que no le gustara, era simplemente que...bueno, no estaba acostumbrado a tal clase de...

Joey: ¿Y si lo fueran que?

Yami: Vaya, una noche con el y ya te crees su dueño

Aquello era el colmo, apretó con fuerza sus puños, no resistiría tal clase de insultos por parte de aquel...aquel imbesil que se hacía llamar su amigo, le propinó un fuerte golpe en medio de su rostro, pudo ver unas pocas gotas de sangre emanar de los labios ahora rotos de su adversario

Yami escupió parte de esta manchando la fina capa de nieve blanca que ahora se tornaba de un tono carmesí

Yami: Jhm...Vaya, entonces era verdad...Escúchame Joey, no vine aquí para escuchar sobre que tan...buena fue tu noche, simplemente vine a decirte algo muy simple, pierde esperanzas, lo de anoche no se te va a repetir, búscate alguna prostituta a tu nivel, y lo digo por tu bien...

Yami Lanzó una carcajada llena de resentimiento y se dispersó dejando a Joey con la duda...y el odio

Estaba comenzando a odiar a Yami, pero este era un odio diferente al que había llegado a sentir por Seto, aquel era un odio puro, un odio lleno de resentimiento, estaban luchando por lo que amaban y el no iba a perder, no iba a dejar ganar a aquel idiota, y...jejeje aquella noche se aseguraría de ello...

Sin embargo las preguntas rondaban su mente...

¿Lo de anoche no se va a repetir?

¿Por qué?

¿Era acaso una simple amenaza?

¿Por qué algo en su corazón le decía que no?


	17. La navidad tiene sabor a planes

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno me he dedicado en mis ratos de ocio a planear algo para la historia, pero inevitablemente se me ha ido la inspiración y he llegado a aquella tranca de escritor del que muchos de ustedes escritores como yo han sufrido alguna vez, hace dos días leí una historia de Harry Potter titulada "Una noche" que me ha dado una nueva oleada de inspiración, espero en cuanto tenga Internet (malditos módems defectuosos) poder escribirles acerca de mis nuevas e intrincadas ideas....esto va para largo!!!

Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: Bueno, ahora es que le espera recibir golpes a Yami (y a Joey también) pero ya verás que en este capítulo comenzará mi masacre muajajajaja bueno, viste? Joey no estuvo esta noche con Seto...llegó tarde, y ya vas a ver que Pegasus va a resultar un personaje más...útil para esta pareja de lo que se imaginan, gracias por tu review, siempre estas atenta a los detalles eso me encanta, bueno un abrazo enorme!!!

AGUILA FANEL: jajajajaja bueno gracias por tu review, como vez casi todo el mundo trama algo en esta serie, pero hay mucho tras esta relación, espero que te siga gustando la historia nos vemos!!!

kendra duvoa : Pues si la fiesta va a ser interesante, y si aun no has perdonado a Yami creo que ahora menos...bueno, el ultimo regalo...estoy pensando en eso

Guerrera lunar: Pues ya ven como los estudios y las tareas matan a...el arte (si claro, mi historia es muy artística XD) pero en verdad es lo que me ha impedido escribir (y bueno escapar de ti por supuesto) que bonita imagen mental de Joey con correa me has dado!!! Bueno mi e-mail ya lo tienes , estoy muy gustosa de que hablemos y espero que sigamos en contacto...

Selene Sumeragi: Pues con esta ultima ronda de dos caps pues...espero que te siga gustando mi historia, aquí todo comienza a tornarse más...peliagudo y vengativo, bueno si, Joey sabe que es muy kawaii jajajaja grax por el review!!!

Amyzearing: Bueno, la vez que no podía faltar Pegasus, el es uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta serie, y voy a tratar de involucrarlo lo más que se pueda...pues si, no se me ocurrió otra carrera para Joey, después de todo el es muy abierto y aparentemente muy buen amigo, y en mi historia, también es analítico, cualidades que le quedan bien a un sociólogo ¡Muchas grax por tu review! Espero que te siga gustando la historia...

Y hasta aquí porque...no tengo más tiempo...

GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

(POV de Joey)

Entre abrió la puerta, nadie, afortunadamente aquel día el ebrio de su padre se había dedicado a...bueno....ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar a que se dedicaba su padre en su tiempo libre (el cual era todo el tiempo), la casa, como siempre estaba hecha un desastre, botellas alrededor del piso, el televisor (cuya pantalla había sufrido una fuerte fisura en una de sus múltiples batallas con su padre) estaba apagado, los sillones, gastados y rotos, tenían mantas y cojines revueltos sobre el, no se detuvo por más tiempo para seguir viendo aquel triste panorama y subió por los escalones...

Eran muy ruidosos, bastante ruidosos...si algo le sorprendía de aquel apartamento es como casi todo sonido retumbaba a causa del silencio...silencio que constantemente era perturbado por gritos y golpes...

Entro en su habitación, si, tal cual y como la había dejado...hecha un desastre, se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón y cerro lentamente sus ojos...

Contaba los minutos mentalmente para regresar a la habitación de Seto...la habitación de Seto...sin duda que era especial, aquella habitación lejos de ser cómoda, era, sin duda, un santuario, y si bien Seto era un hombre elegante, con aquella se había sobrepasado, muebles de toda clase, todos cómodos en modelos modernos elegantes y ante todo, muy bien combinados, la cama, adoselada, grande y con varios dispositivos bien sea para masajes o...incluso programada con despertadores internos era, un sueño para el dormir, llena de toda clase de ricos y adornados cojines, por supuesto que la habitación estaba temperada y sin embargo tenía grandes ventanales bien acomodados, la mayoría de los objetos eran de madera y tenía múltiples adornos y fotografías de Mokuba en todas las mesas...por supuesto que contaba con la última tecnología en casi todo, aunque, sin embargo, conservando ese estilo clásico tan elegante...

Tan Seto...

Afortunadamente había quedado con Seto el verse esta noche de nuevo para...platicar, si, claro, platicar, era sorprendente como Mokuba se podía quedar a dormir otra noche en casa de su amigo sin que Seto se lo reprochara...en fin, ojalá que el pequeño aprovechase...al menos él lo haría...

Abrazó su desgastada almohada, se sentía tan cálida...como Seto...o dios, ahora fantaseaba con el, que bajo había caído, que increíble como tenía el poder de en tan solo una noche, dejarlo tan dependiente de su odiosa persona, bueno, no es que fuera algo de un día o una noche...

La verdad, es que ahora que estaba solo, en la comodidad de su...desastrosa habitación, podía admitir abiertamente que siempre había tenido cierta atracción hacia el CEO Pero... ¿Quién no? Aquel cuerpo, aquella actitud arrogante...aquella elegancia, todo en el era atractivo...

Pero si había algo que tenían en común era aquel orgullo que le impedía admitirlo...

Había oscurecido... ¡Demonios ya era tarde! Iba a llegar muy tarde a su...visita nocturna a casa del CEO...maldita sea...solo le quedaba una opción echarse a correr...

(POV de Seto)

Se sentía tan imbesil...estaba recostado en su cama, esperando...

(Pasos)

Esperando a que aquel rubio llegara pronto...

(Pasos)

Les había encargado muy claramente a sus empleados que dejasen pasar a un rubio... ¿Qué acaso esa no era la descripción más sencilla que podía darles?

(Pasos)

Se sentía tan idiota...estaba esperando a Joey...a Joey en su habitación, pero a la vez, estaba tan deseoso de que llegara...estaba tan deseoso de sentir aquella piel aterciopelada rozando a la suya, de sentir aquel sabor que solo su boca tenía, de saborear, todo su cuerpo, de comérselo, de tener en aquella habitación aquel ambiente de sensualidad interminable...

(Pasos)

Y sin embargo, creía que lo habían dejado plantado... ¿Acaso lo de la noche anterior solo fue solo para dejarlo ahí...en ese estado tan lamentable de incertidumbre e impaciencia?

(Pasos)

¿¿¡¡Y que era ese maldito ruido de pasos que lo estaba atormentando??!!

Lentamente oyó el crujido de la puerta...hasta que al fin había llegado...decidió cerrar sus ojos, le haría entender al perro que había llegado tarde....nadie hace esperar a Seto Kaiba...siquiera...su amante...

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban lentamente a su cama...sintió el peso de un cuerpo sentarse a su lado...casi podía ver, entre sus pensamientos la cara de decepción del perro...

Sus manos acercándose a su rostro...cuanto había esperado por aquellas caricias...toda la noche...

Voz: Se que no estás dormido...

Giró la cabeza de golpe, no podía ser, aquella voz, aquel tono áspero y grueso no era el de Joey, abrió los ojos de golpe, las manos que antes había confundido con las de su enamorado ahora estaban en su boca...trancando el paso de sus gritos y replicas.

Quería luchar, pero una fuerza superior se lo impedía...

Voz: Kaiba...

(POV de Joey)

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiing

OH rayos, justo cuando ya estaba saliendo tenía que comenzar a sonar ese maldito aparato...

Joey: buenas noches, habla a la familia Wheeler...

Yugi: ¿Joey? ¿Eres tu?

Joey lanzó un suspiro, temía que fuese alguno de los cobradores y que tuviese que aguantar todo el sermón en contra de su padre...

Joey: Si Yugi ¿Qué sucede?

Yugi: oye Joey...quisiera saber si Yami está contigo...es que como hablaron juntos esta tarde el no ha regresado...

Joey abrió los ojos de par en par....¿Yami no había regresado?

El recuerdo de las palabras de su adversario de aquella tarde llegaron a su mente como una flecha punzante y caliente...

Yugi: ¿Joey? ¿Joey? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Joey!

Pero Yugi hablaba solo, sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo el rubio salió desesperado, internándose al frío oscuro de la noche, ahora entendía todo, ahora comprendía todo lo que sucedía, maldito Yami, maldito seas YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(POV de Joey)

Entró sin siquiera presentaciones, subió con prisa a la habitación, todo estaba en silencio....se paró frente a la puerta...no se oía nada...oh dios, estaba actuando como un paranoico...tal vez...Seto estuviera durmiendo de lo más tranquilo y Yami...bueno, estaría haciendo planes maléficos en algún otro lado...

Tocó a la puerta, si Seto estaba molesto lo mejor sería precaver aquello...

Nada....

Volvió a tocar con más fuerza, pudo oír como alguien se levantaba entre las sabanas lanzando un bufido molesto...de seguro era Seto...oyó los pasos dirigirse a la puerta, vio la perilla girar con habilidad y...

Yami: ¿Deseas algo Joey?


	18. La navidad tiene sabor a odio

(POV de Joey)

Odio...

¿Cómo definir aquella palabra?

Era una palabra que encerraba otras tantas palabras...

Palabras llenas de tantos sentimientos...

Traición, dolor, pena, resentimiento, rabia, angustia, envidia, venganza...

Si...Venganza...

Tantos sentimientos encerrados en una misma palabra... odio

No recordaba haber sentido tan candentemente un sentimiento, siquiera el amor lo había sentido así de alguna manera, era un sentimiento que lo consumía... lo dejaba bañado en las más gruesas lagrimas, lo dejaba corrompido entre las más candentes llamas, era un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan poderoso...

Y todo dirigido hacia una misma persona, ante aquella que tenía frente a su rostro, a su altura, a tan pocos centímetros de distancia...

Sentía sed de hacerle daño, jamás había sentido tales deseos de mal hacia alguna persona, siquiera a su padre mientras lo golpeaba, o a los estudiantes que se burlaban de él... jamás, jamás había deseado con tanto fervor que algún ser viviente muriese...

Pero morir no era nada, morir era poco, tenía que sufrir...

Sufrir...

Lo haría sufrir...

Yami: ¿Vas a quedarte parado toda la noche o me quieres dejar a mí y a MI koishi en paz?

Dolor...

No sabía que pensar o como reaccionar... que decir o que hacer... si vengarse... o lanzarse a llorar... no, no iba a llorar... no podía llorar, no ahora, no en este momento, no podía mostrarse débil frente a su enemigo... a su único y más grande enemigo...

Yami lanzó un suspiro lleno de fastidio aunque con una mezcla de satisfacción en él y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta

La sostuvo con fuerza, tenía que ver como estaba Seto, su Seto, le propinó un fuerte empujón a Yami y corrió dentro de la oscura habitación...

Su mirada no divagó en nada, sus ojos se clavaron fijos cual estacas en el bulto que aún se encontraba en la cama, se acercó a este... retiró parte de las sabanas que los envolvían... y ahí estaba... Seto, SU Seto... con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, sin mover tan siquiera un músculo...

Tenso... muy tenso... sus ojos estaban cerrados, como con fuerza... su piel estaba pálida... se veía áspera... y no suave como de costumbre.

Se atrevió a tocarlo... se sacudió con potencia, y lentamente pudo ver como los ojos azules se abrían, se abrían con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza que jamás se hubiera imaginado ver plasmados en el rostro del CEO...

Joey: Seto...

Seto: Wheeler...

Seto cerró los ojos y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre las sabanas...

Yami: O que pena Joey... Lo agoté mucho... incluso para hablar...

Joey levantó su mirada llena de impresión a Yami, no se había dado cuenta, pero este llevaba una de las finas batas negras de seda de Seto...su mirada traía un aire de sarcasmo francamente desesperante y hacían constantes ademanes con las manos como lamentándose por lo sucedido...

Joey: no te lo voy a perdonar...

Yami: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta Joey? ¿Qué no es obvio? Te lo advertí esta mañana... Seto solo había estado usándote... ¿Crees que opuso resistencia a mis caricias? ¿A mis tratos? ¡No! No lo hizo...

Joey sintió una punzada llena de fuerza llegar a lo más profundo de su alma...Lo que Yami decía era absurdo...pero...¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si Seto únicamente lo había usado? Bueno, conocía muy bien acerca de...el extraño modo de manipulación de Seto...pero...¿Por qué el manipulado debía ser el? ¿Por qué invitarlo a venir la misma noche que Yami? No...todo esto era culpa del maldito espíritu...

Yami: créeme Joey...te acabo de salvar de que te rompieran el corazón...

Joey se levantó de golpe...su cuerpo estaba cabizbajo...se tambaleaba...sentía que lo habían abatido como nunca....que le habían dado la golpiza del siglo...

Intentó ahogar su grito de furia, en vano, corrió en dirección a Yami le propinó un golpe y... en un segundo su puño estaba envuelto por una de las manos de Yami...

Yami: se como te sientes...pero lo mejor es que te vayas Joey...

Joey: Yo no me voy...al menos hasta haberte matado Yami...

Joey cerró los ojos con furia e intentó propinarle otro golpe...en unos segundos el cuerpo de Yami se encontraba tras de si, riéndose ligeramente sintió su respiración en su cuello, su piel se erizaba ante aquel aliento gélido se acercó a su oído susurrándole...

Yami: Joey...vas a despertar a Seto...y necesita descansar...necesita descansar luego de una noche tan..."Movida"

Joey sintió el fuerte golpe que le propinaba Yami en su espalda, no conocía aquella fuerza, sus ojos se encendieron, como llamas, sintió como por sus venas corría una lava candente...

Joey: salgamos...no quiero despertar a Seto con tus gritos de dolor...

Yami: jhm...perdedor...

Joey jaló con fuerza del cuello de la bata levantando a Yami ligeramente

Joey: escuchame miserable...nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Seto...

Yami: jajajajajaja Joey....me siento piadoso esta noche...

Yami se soltó con agilidad del los acosos del perro y se dirigió hacia la puerta...

Yami: Te dejaré con Seto lo que queda de noche...no lo molestes por favor...

Para su placer, Yami había estado tan ocupado riéndose que hizo caso omiso a la "inusitada" velocidad de Joey y no vio, como, su enemigo, con ojos desorbitados se acercaba a él con una fuerte embestida

Pequeñas gotas carmesí tiñendo la alfombra...

Pero no eran nada en comparación a lo que quería quitarle...

Yami sujetó con rabia el cuello de Joey...si era necesario lo estrangularía ahí mismo...tal y como lo había ejecutado hace 5000 años lo podía repetir nuevamente...

Joey intentó con desesperación remover las manos de su enemigo, sentía como el aire se agotaba, quería gritar...las manos de Yami se tornaban blancas ante la presión, su rostro adquiría un color violeta...

Presión...era demasiada la presión podía contemplar el rostro de Yami, con un aire de maldad espeluznante, parecía poseído, poseído por un ser maligno, sus ojos rasgados adquirían un color rojizo brillante, que alumbraba la oscuridad a su alrededor, en sus labios estaban trazada una fina sonrisa y sus labios se volvían blancos...

Era como un espectro, un espectro horrible...

Y de repente abrió los ojos casi desorbitándolos, aflojó la fuerza de sus manos y con un gesto lleno de dolor soltó al perro y corrió a toda pisa a la puerta y de ahí, solo se oyeron ligeros pasos llenos de fuerza y rapidez a través del pasillo...

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Le dolía hacer cualquier movimiento con su cuello, dirigió la llena de sus dedos a su garganta...palpitaba con una fuerza descomunal, lanzó un quejido ahogado...un poco más y lo hubiera matado...¿Qué le sucedía a Yami? No recordaba que este tuviera tanta fuerza...

Le dirigió una mirada a Seto, descansaba...

No quería ni imaginarse que le había hecho Yami aquella noche...

Se dirigió a la cama...lo mejor era que lo dejase descansar....más tarde lo curaría...

(POV de Yugi)

Yami no había regresado aquella noche....estaba realmente preocupado por él...

La verdad es que a veces le dolía que el espíritu le guardase tantos misterios...sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota...pero...así era, así se sentía...

Le dirigió una mirada a su mesa de luz....ahí estaba, le había comprad aquella noche un regalo, era un reloj, un modelo muy exótico, imitaba a los antiguos relojes solares y tenían toda clase de jeroglíficos gravados en el, como en el antiguo Egipto...

Donde estaría Yami...

¿Qué desde cuando le había tomado tanto cariño al espíritu?

No lo recordaba, Yami sin duda era un tipo atractivo, y le había ayudado muchas veces de manera psicológica...desde que Tea lo rechazó (confesándole su atracción por el mismo Yami) o...cuando necesitaba apoyo o ayuda en sus estudios...

Siempre estuvo ahí Yami...

Siempre...


	19. La navidad tiene sabor sentimientos

Hola!!!

Como siempre tardándome pero, con nuevos ánimos y mas ganas de actualizar el fin de semana que viene...como sabrán está teniendo problemas, si en verdad llegasen a eliminar las historias Yaoi de la Web pues...lamentablemente la mía se iría con el resto, de igual manera les agradezco a todos su apoyo y comprensión, se que no soy una escritora del otro mundo pero si me esfuerzo y tomo n cuenta todos los comentarios que me hacen, los leo y me siento como nunca...en verdad, mis mas sinceras gracias...

Capítulo 19: La navidad tiene sabor...a compañía

"El verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecérsele."

Había estado leyendo esa frase durante toda la noche...el desgastado librito color negro se encontraba abierto entre sus manos, hacía años que llevaba ese pequeño libro y siempre le reconfortaba, hacía dos días que lo había hallado luego de encontrarlo, en un área de la habitación de su padre, olvidado, seguramente, éste se lo había decomisado hacía años para venderlo cuando aun estaba nuevo con la esperanza de conseguir al menos lo suficiente para una botella de valor intermedio, la verdad era que aquel ejemplar de bolsillo de las frases célebres más famosas, le era bastante preciado, el libro forrado en un cuero que había perdido ya su brillo, aun tenía sus páginas intactas, si bien alguna que otra manchada, todas, sin ninguna clase de roto...

("Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas.")

Hacía ya aproximadamente un par de horas que Yami se había ido, Seto se encontraba aun tendido en la cama, no se había dedicado a curarlo aún, primero quería que descansase un poco...

("Todos nuestros enemigos son mortales.")

Aun tenía aquella triste expresión, como le desagradaba verla en el rostro del CEO ¿Qué clase de tortura le había dado Yami?...

Yami, lo que aún no comprendía era que le había sucedido... ¿Por qué abandonó la habitación de aquella manera? Un poco más y pudo haberlo matado, a demás... ¿Cómo pudo someter a Seto sin ninguna clase de..."poder", si bien sabía que Yami tenía cierta fuerza, casi juraba que la de Seto era superior, al menos por aquella noche...¿Pero como pudo entrar? El no vio a ningún vigilante malogrado y obviamente la seguridad de Kaiba contaba con más de un armamento...

("El odio es una tendencia a aprovechar todas las ocasiones para perjudicar a los demás.")

Se giró un poco, las sabanas crujían a cada movimiento del Ceo que mostraba un insistente mueca de dolor a cada giro..

Joey: ¿...Seto?

Murmuró por lo bajo, nada, no había respuesta, sin duda Yami le tuvo que haber hecho algo malo...

("Más se unen los hombres para compartir un mismo odio que un mismo amor.")

Se levantó en silencio para cubrir un poco más a Seto, se inclinó hacia delante, su rostro se veía tan pálido, un pálido que incluso le resultaba fantasmal...

("Pasión más viva que la amistad es el odio.")

tanteo torpemente entre la oscuridad las manos, sintió algo húmedo, dirigió su mirada a donde sus dedos se posaban, era sangre, y reciente, Seto estaba sangrado...

("Las maldiciones no van nunca mas allá de los labios que las profieren.")

La ira contra Yami crecía cada vez con renovada fuerza...intentaba evitar todas aquellos pensamientos relacionados con su enemigo y darle toda su atención a Seto, pero le era imposible, lo odiaba demasiado

("El odio es la cólera de los débiles.")

Sintió como el cuerpo de seto comenzaba a temblar, dirigió su mirada con prisa al rostro de este y percibió sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de una mueca de dolor y vergüenza en su rostro...

Seto: ¿¡Que haces aquí?!

Le hizo caso omiso al tan poco cordial saludo el CEO

Joey: ¿Cómo te sientes?...

Seto: Lárgate...

Joey: cállate y dime como te sientes

Seto: HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES

Pudo ver como el CEO entre lo que se asomaban ser lágrimas giraba su rostro, semi ocultándolo con algunos cabellos que caían desordenadamente en una cascada que brillaba al poder del reflejo de la luna mientras le hacía los más violentos ademanes que le permitía su estado físico para que se retirara

Joey: no pidas lo que no va a suceder...ven, voy a curarte...

Joey recostó sus manos sobre los hombros del CEO cosa de la que pronto se arrepintió, Seto al sentir el cálido contacto giró su rostro y lo vio, lo más terrorífico e intimidador que podía haber recaído sobre la tierra, en los ojos del CEO brillaba el odio, sus labios estaba fruncidos, su rostro adquiría rasgos llenos de una intensa crueldad, y su boca lentamente formaba una sonrisa maligna...pero lo más incongruente con aquel plano es que sus ojos no reflejaban vida, el sufrimiento que embargaba el CEO era extremadamente fuerte y había opacado cualquier otro sentimiento que alguna vez habitase en el...

(POV de Seto)

Había desecho lo único que le quedaba en su vida, si bien en aquellos últimos días había mantenido la esperanza de hallar algo ridículamente parecido al amor, ahora aquello solo se veía como una ilusión patética y pasajera (por no decir una debilidad momentánea)

No recordaba muchos hechos de la escena que hacía pocos momentos en aquella misma desgarradora noche le habían ocurrido...

Sentía dolor, sentía un insistente dolor que iban más allá de las fronteras de lo imaginable pero su dolor no era exterior, si bien estaba bastante malogrado físicamente aquello iba más allá de simples heridas, era la vergüenza, sentía como todo su ser era consumido por aquel triste sentimiento que doblegaba a cualquier otro, sentía un inmenso odio, pero no solo hacia Yami que era el origen de todo aquello, si no también hacia Joey, lo odiaba por haber visto su debilidad, por haber visto aquella imagen que llevaba oculta, su imagen como perdedor, imagen que a NADIE le perdonaría ver, no le importaba como, ni cuanto, pero ya no podría ver a la cara a Joey porque sencillamente el rostro con el que antes observaba ya no era el mismo, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, puesto que ahora que su orgullo estaba devastado, solo le quedaba consumir su alma, y dejarse corromper por la cúspide del poder y el dinero...

Y aquello haría, no dejaría que ninguna clase de...juego infantil se le interpusiera, expuso su honor ante el que solía ser su peor enemigo y con razón, ahora tenía razones para odiarlo todo, odiar a Joey y a todo lo que tuviese que ver con el y a Yami, por supuesto, por ser el que despedazó, aquella pequeña ilusión...los odiaba...

Seto: no me obligues a sacarte...

(POV de Joey)

La voz de Seto era sencillamente aterrorizante, su voz ya no era aquella suave, elegante y sofisticada voz de modales educados aunque con un toque frío, aquella desprendía odio, un odio desbordante de pasiones inimaginables que llegaban desde la ira hasta el dolor, era un siseo vil, casi escupiendo las palabras en un intento no fallido de intimidación...

Era intimidante...

Intentó buscar las palabras acordes a tal situación, tenía miedo, pero conocía bien los sentimientos de Seto...acababa de ser violado...

Joey: Seto, se como te sientes...estas avergonzado por verme aquí...pero...yo...yo puedo ayudarte, en verdad, puedo hacerlo...

Seto: Que sabes tu de esto...maldito perro

Ohhh si el CEO supiera que equivocado estaba...

Una punzada de dolor acudía al los recuerdos del rubio, una mirada triste, y una mueca de molestia eran la clara indicación de que...estaba equivocado...

(Flash Back)

Un apartamento solitario...un niño sollozando...un padre ebrio, cantos navideños fuera del triste ambiente...

Aquella era la bien llamada, la infancia de Joey Wheeler...

Sin familia, sin regalos, sin comodidades...nada

Padre: deja de ver por la ventana, maldito niño!

El sonido de una botella impactada contra una pared, los trozos de cristal brillaban a modo de escarcha mientras caían al suelo, manchados con el brebaje de fuerte olor a alcohol...

Joey: lo siento...padre...

Su padre se sentó en el sillón, tenía aquella mirada perdida típica de un ebrio, aquellas eran sus primeras navidades sin su esposa y su pequeña hija...su vida era un asco, sin trabajo, sin familia, solo, en ese patético departamento...si bien era un hombre joven , la bebida y la falta de sueño ya había hecho su aparición en el cuerpo del hombre, las ojeras, que caian como bolsas flácidas y numerosas, rodeaban los hermosos ojos verdes del hombre, la barba, con notoria falta de rasuración le daban un aspecto antihigiénico muy acorde a su aliento, y sin embargo, el cuerpo se mantenía delgado dadas seguramente la cantidad de peleas y falta de buena alimentación

Y sin regalos...

Padre: Mocoso, que no le piensas regalar nada a tu padre?

Joey abrió los ojos con miedo y duda, su padre siempre desechaba sus regalos, así que le había dado a entender que...no deseaba ninguno ¿o no?

Su padre, consiente de que no había respuesta alguna sencillamente lanzó un resoplido y dirigió una mirada llena de asco al pequeño...estaba tan aburrido...necesitaba alguna emoción y no quería salir a buscar ninguna bebida ahora que estaba nevando...uhm...su mirada divagó por el cuerpo del pequeño, vaya que era un niño hermoso...

Había sacado su cabello, dorado brillante...y los ojos de su madre, del mismo color miel...

Oro y miel...una piel suave, tensa, joven y blanca...oro, miel y terciopelo...que excelente combinación...

Sintió que parte de su cuerpo lo llamaba... ¿Acaso?...

La verdad, no era una mala idea...

Padre: Oye Joey...le debes un regalo a tu pobre padre...ven, siéntate...

Joey dudó, hacía mucho que había perdido el contacto físico con su padre, la no lo acariciaba o revolvía su cabello como antes, tampoco era lo que se llamaba uno de esos padres que jugara con sus hijos, y que quisiese sentarse a su lado lo extraña en grades proporciones...

Sin embargo, todo niño necesitaba el amor de su padre, y Joey era un niño muy cariñoso...

Padre: Joey...vamos ah...hacer un juego, tu relájate y si no quieres perder...no grites...

Una mueca burlona se tornó en el rostro de su padre, el miedo lo consumió y a pesar de ser un niño inconsciente, sabía que lo que le esperaba no era bueno...había caído en su trampa...

(Fin Del Flash Back)

Joey: ¿Ya ves? Se como te sientes...

El ceo abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa...

(POV de Seto)

La reciente declaración del perro lo había dejado anonadado por momentos, Joey se había girado ocultando su rostro, sin embargo, no tenía que verlo para suponer lo que sucedía, sus ojos se humedecían mientras relataba aquella trágica anegadota así que lo siguiente era de esperarse...

No se esperaba que la vileza de aquel hombre llegase a tan punto de cometer una bajeza como la de violar a su propio hijo, la injuria y la ira llenaron su cuerpo en una nueva oleada masiva de sentimiento que de repente, desaparecieron...dejándolo, en blanco...

Sintió un deseo como nunca lo había sentido, la necesidad de abrazar al perro, de sentirlo junto a el, de sentir aquella calidez tan deliciosa que emanaba su cuerpo, de sentir sus finas manos rodeado su espalda...pero no necesitaba el contacto físico, si no, más bien, el emocional...

Si aquello era el amor pues comprendía el por qué se hablaba tanto de aquel sentimiento, era la esperanza, la alegría y el dolor todos con una misma fuerza, mezclados en una unión en el que la palabra perfecta se sentía mal utilizada y burda, en la que la dependencia era lo primordial, se sintió dependiente, dependiente del joven que se encontraba a escasos metros de el, quiso estar con el, no anhelaba, lo necesitaba, quiso sentir su cuerpo, su voz, su mirada, todo en el lo llamaba, sentía como su vida pasaba a sus ojos como simples hechos que eran fuertemente superados por aquel...

Toda su vida se concentraba en aquel momento...

Y nuevamente, lo que alguna vez fue odio y vergüenza, se transformó en amor...tal cual como ya había sucedido, sin embargo, esta vez...tenia renovada y mayor fuerza...

Seto: Joey...

Joey giró sobre sus talones con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y sin embargo, su sonrisa era transparente, fuera de otro sentimiento que no fuese la calma y la felicidad, su sonrisa competía con el amanecer y la claridad de la nieve, era la sonrisa de un niño en navidad, la sonrisa de ilusión de un niño esperando su regalo, de una mujer al momento de una proposición matrimonial, era la sonrisa del gozo, y de la belleza...la del guerrero luego de la batalla, era la sonrisa...de un enamorado

Jamás vio belleza como aquella, sus cabellos dorados, jugueteando con el aire, en una danza llena de brillos, su rostro estaba iluminado, y es que el cabello de Joey ardía, su sonrisa ardía y sus ojos eran la mecha, porque jamás se sintió tan cálido y reconfortado en ese momento, puesto que los dos...

Estaban ardiendo...

Joey se acercó con delicadeza a la cama brindándole un efusivo abraso al malherido CEO que intentaba de manera inútil contener la torrencial humedad de sus ojos, se sentían liberados, tristes, pero liberados y a su vez, la emoción del momento y la emotividad de la situación, hacían de aquella imagen la más bella en la vida de ambos...

Quien diría que una época tan odiada como la navidad, resultase...

Tan hermosa...

Joey: Ya no estás solo...Seto


	20. La navidad tiene sabor a pino

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí llevándoles un capitulo un poco más largo y un poco más...suave que el resto, es que ya estamos sacando los adornos de navidad en mi casa y eso me inspira a crear algo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por las direcciones que me dieron para publicar mi historia, aun no me decido de un buen lugar pero en cuanto lo haga les avisaré, cualquier situación inesperada que pudiese ocurrir pueden tomar mi dirección y si gustan puedo darles actualizaciones continuas por ella ) al menos mientras no sepa donde la voy a publicar (esto he hecho con varias de mis escritoras favoritas) bueno ¡Un saludo a todos!

La navidad tiene sabor...a pino

(Pov de Joey)

El resto de la noche Seto había permanecido en silencio, se dedicó a curarlo durante un par de horas, recibiendo algunos quejidos que demostraban el terrible daño que le había originado Yami...

("Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?")

Joey: Bien, creo que ya está listo...no soy lo que se llame un cirujano experto pero creo que así está bien...

Joey lanzó una risilla nerviosa, tenía a Seto cabizbajo entre sus brazos...notó la incomodidad del silencio en espera de una respuesta que no llegó...

("No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay.")

Joey: ¿Seto?

Levantó con ligereza el rostro del CEO...claro, estaba dormido...vaya que había quedado agotado, lo recostó suavemente sobre la almohada asegurándose de tener una muy moderada brusquedad en sus movimientos, tenía una expresión de paz en el rostro , se veía tan hermoso, sus cabellos caían de manera rebelde alrededor de su frente, sus labios estaban firmes pero relajados, sus ojos se cerraban con una tranquilidad envidiable, todo en el irradiaba calma, se levantó con cuidado, atravesó la habitación a paso firme, le lanzó una ultima mirada al CEO que reposaba con aire de felicidad y atravesó la puerta silenciosamente...

Joey: Que descanses...Seto...

("Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal.")

Dudó por un momento ¿Qué haría ahora? Un rugido proveniente de su estomago le dio una respuesta...bueno, de seguro que a Seto no le importaría que tomase algo de su despensa, buscó por intrincadas habitaciones y al fin halló la cocina, muy amplia y espaciosa, con un estilo muy moderno, mármol por todos lados, amplios gabinetes y múltiples cajones relucían por todo el lugar, encendió la luces, no tenia ganas de molestar a nadie a esas horas, así que decidió tomar lo primero que encontrase...

("Amor es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad.")

Halló una alacena llena de toda clase de alimentos de diversas marcas y estilos todos lo que comúnmente se conocía como "comida chatarra o golosinas" (todos de precios no muy accesibles para él) realmente no entendía para que alguien querría tanta comida, es más no recordaba haber visto a Seto comiendo nunca...

Tomó una bolsa de papitas...

Voz: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Se giró rápidamente y pudo ver la imagen de un pequeño niño sosteniendo una linterna con el ceño fruncido en una posición amenazante con un bate de béisbol en la mano.

Mokuba: ¡Quien quiera que seas llamaré a la policía!

Joey: Oye pequeñín no te pongas así

Mokuba ¡¡¿¿Joey??!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Joey: uhm...pues, tu hermano y yo tuvimos un proyecto escolar y...Ehhh yo me quedé dormido...

("Cuando se es amado, no se duda de nada. Cuando se ama se duda de todo.")

Mokuba: Ahhhh yo llegué hace ya mucho pero también me quedé dormido.

Joey frunció el entrecejo, era obvio que el pequeño tenia el sueño pesado para no haber oído todo el alboroto que armaron, sin duda esa habitación era aprueba de sonidos o algo así

Joey: entonces tu hermano tiene ese efecto en todos y no solo en mi ¿eh?

Ambos lanzaron una risilla jovial y se sentaron para charlar un poco

Mokuba: Oye Joey ¿Y mi hermano?

Joey: creo que me dejó en la sala y se fue a dormir...estaba muy cansado cuando lo vi...

Mokuba: ya veo...Joey, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Joey: Ya la estás haciendo amigo

Mokuba: Joey...tu y mi hermano...ya sabes...

A Joey se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, sintió como su corazón se comprimía por la presión ¿A que se refería con ya sabes? Acaso...no, no era posible, había tratado de ser lo más cautelosos en el asunto...

Joey: ¿Ehhh...a que te refieres con "ya sabes"?

Mokuba: Bueno, ¿Ya son más amigos?

Joey suspiró aliviado, le lanzó una media sonrisa de hermano mayor al pequeño y le revolvió los cabellos con energía

Joey: pues si, tu hermano y yo ya somos casi amigos...

El pequeño lanzó una sonrisa llena de ilusión, felicidad y agradecimiento, sin duda le agradaba saber que al menos su hermano (que imaginaba que Seto se la pasaba diciendo las mil pestes de ellos) tuviera alguna clase de contacto con uno de sus amigos.

Mokuba: ¡Genial Joey! ¿Hoy te vas a quedar? Tengo el día libre.

Joey titubeo un poco ¿Quedarse?, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de si se fuera a quedar, no conocía con exactitud los ánimos del CEO, aunque ese día, estaba muy perturbado para trabajar, pero por otro lado...

Seto: por supuesto que se va a quedar...

Ambos giraron el rostro sorprendidos, Seto se encontraba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, su mano estaba apoyada en el pomo de ésta y tenía una media sonrisa pícara en su rostro, llevaba puesto un pijama negro típico de él y su cabello antes en cualquier dirección ahora se encontraba peinado en su mejor forma.

("En el verdadero amor no manda nadie; obedecen los dos.")

Mokuba: ¡Hermano ya te levantaste!

Seto: Si Mokuba estoy despierto desde hace unos pocos minutos...sentía que me faltaba algo...

En esto Seto le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Joey el cual al darse cuenta del calor que subía con prontitud a sus mejillas giró su rostro para dejarlo inalcanzable a la vista de Mokuba

Mokuba: ¿Entonces Joey se va a quedar hoy Seto?

Seto: Si el quiere

Joey: erm, si, creo que puedo buscar algo en mi muy apretada agenda

Seto: ¿No tendrás una cita con el veterinario?

Mokuba le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermano mayor, dudoso del buen humor de Joey, este solo apretó los dientes, a veces Seto era tan desesperante...

("Un amante apasionado ama hasta los defectos de la persona a quien ama.")

Joey le lanzó una mirada fulminante al CEO y luego de un respingo le dirigió una mirada a Mokuba

Joey: ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Mokuba ante esto se rió con ganas a lo que Seto alzó una ceja de manera sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano que no se veía muy dispuesto a defenderlo...

Mokuba: Hermano...eso significa... ¡Que podemos ir a comprar el árbol de navidad juntos!

Joey y Seto: ¿¿¡¡Árbol de navidad??!!

Joey y Seto se lanzaron miradas llenas de gracia, realmente no es que fuera muy usual para la vida de ninguno de ellos ir a comprar un árbol de navidad

Seto: Mokuba ¿Desde cuando te interesa ir a comprar árboles de navidad?

Mokuba: es que casi siempre las familias lo hacen en navidad y ya que tenemos a Joey el podría ayudarnos ¿no lo crees hermano?

Mokuba puso su mejor cara de "soy un pobre niño que tan solo le pide a la vida un árbol de navidad" y Seto con un cierto deje de fastidio le dio un ligero asentimiento

Mokuba: ¡Genial y luego podremos decorarlo! ¡Será fantástico! ¿Cuándo salimos a comprarlo?

Seto: Cuando amanezca y hayas desayunado Mokuba...

Con su rostro lleno de desilusión ante la idea de que aun faltaban un par de horas para irse a desayunar, Mokuba se dirigió a su habitación precedido por Seto y Joey...

Joey: ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes lo suficientemente bien para salir?

Seto: si, no hiciste tan mal trabajo

("Al principio todos los pensamientos pertenecen al amor. Después, todo el amor pertenece a los pensamientos.")

Joey lanzó una media sonrisa y acompañó al CEO a su habitación, contemplándolo dormir el resto de la noche...

(POV de Seto)

Aquella vaya que había sido una noche larga, se levantó con pesadez solo para comprobar que por primera vez ya eran las 8:00 de la mañana...

¿Cuándo fue la vez que durmió tanto tiempo?

A claro, luego de la fiesta de Yugi

Se colocó una ropa cómoda y sencilla, una chaqueta, una camisa azul clara unos pantalones semi-formales y zapatos café, todo muy bien combinado, le dolía en gran medida su cuerpo, pero no debía permitir que Mokuba sospechase, en especial luego de que se enteró de que Joey y él comenzaban a ser algo más que enemigos...

En la cocina Mokuba se hallaba en una ardua pelea de cucharas con Joey a modo de espadas, en la que Joey, sorprendentemente, iba perdiendo

Joey: Ahhhh ganaste... ¡Vaya miren quien se despertó!

Seto: ¿No es algo temprano para aullar perro?

Seto y Joey se lanzaron miradas fulminantes y Mokuba puso su expresión de "nunca cambiarán"

Seto: en fin, ¿Les parece si salimos ahora?

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando Mokuba ya se hallaba en la puerta criticándolos por lo lentos que eran, vaya que estaba emocionado...

(En la limusina)

Joey y Mokuba: en el primer día de navidad mi amor me regaló, un peral con una perdiz...

Joey y Mokuba: en el segundo día de navidad mi amor me regaló, dos palomitas y un peral con una perdiz

Joey y Mokuba: en el tercer día de navidad mi amor me regaló, tres gallinitas, dos palomitas y un peral con una perdiz

Joey y Mokuba: En el cuarto día de navidad mi amor me regaló, cuaaatro flamingos, tres gallinitas, dos palomitas y un peral con una perdiz...

Joey y Mokuba: En el quinto día de navidad mi amor me regaló, CIIIIIIINCO ANIIIIIIILLOS

Seto: ¡Ya, por favor, cállense!

Era increíble como podían cantar tan desafinadamente, se había colocado las manos en los oídos tratando de obstruir la entrada del molesto sonido pero era en vano, era un chillido que taladraba todos los sentidos ¿Qué canción absurda era esa, que clase de regalo de enamorados eran esos?

("El hombre que no ha amado apasionadamente ignora la mitad más hermosa de su vida.")

Joey: tan amargado como siempre...

Luego de un rato todo guardó silencio, era absoluta paz y calma, como le gustaba sentir tan solo el sonido mental de sus pensamientos...

Joey: en el sexto día de navidad...

Aquel sería un largo viaje...

Mokuba: ¡Miren, este luce genial, o no, ese está mejor!

("El amor es una fuente inagotable de reflexiones: profundas como la eternidad, altas como el cielo y grandiosas como el universo.")

Mokuba se hallaba entre todos los pinos revoloteando de aquí allá buscando el más frondoso y grande de todos, el olor a pino era embriagante, la concurrida tienda ya tenia muchas personas a esas horas, muchas ya comprando y la gran mayoría escogiendo...

Joey: Oye Seto... ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a buscar un pino?

Seto: Creo que Mokuba ya lo está buscando con suficiente ahínco, gracias.

("El amor es como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro.")

Mokuba ¡Hermano, lo encontré!

Mokuba llegó corriendo y se lo llevó a rastras para que viese el árbol que había escogido...

Mokuba: ¡vamos Seto apúrate!

("No ser nada y no amar nada, es lo mismo.")

Joey corría tras de los dos hermanos como podía, le preocupaba que Seto hiciese gran esfuerzo físico dadas sus condiciones, pero también sabía que era un hombre fuerte, no le haría gran daño...

Mokuba los llevó ante un árbol espléndido, el pino, estaba ya entrado en edad cuando fue cortado, desprendía un agradable aroma y sus hojas eran verdes y vivas, era majestuoso gracias a su tamaño, y prototipo perfecto de pino de navidad...

Seto: ¿Este es el que quieres?

Mokuba: ¡Si! ¿Te gusta hermano!

Seto: está bastante bien Mokuba...vamos a pagarlo

("Los hombres más capaces de pensar sobre el amor son los que menos lo han vivido; y los que lo han vivido suelen ser incapaces de meditar sobre él.")

Entre que Seto pagaba y le indicaba a los trabajadores la dirección a la que debían llevar el árbol Mokuba y Joey se fueron a otra sección de la amplia tienda en busca de adornos y luces de todas clases, desde las típicas esferas color escarlata, hasta luces doradas, cintas, lazos, en fin todo lo que se solía usar en un árbol, decorado elegantemente en cristal y oro, las luces, intermitentes, fijas, con música, eran las favoritas de Mokuba y solía tararear al ritmo de estas las canciones que componía...

Joey estaba sorprendido, siempre le gustaba ver los árboles de navidad en casa de sus amigos, pero aquella sería la primera vez que armaría uno

Mokuba: No Joey, pon esa esfera un poco más arriba

Joey: ¡Eso intento! Oye Seto deja ese libro y ayúdame

Estaba leyendo un libro de finanzas mientras el par de "niños" armaban el árbol claro que, muy atento a todas las acciones de éstos...

("El amor verdadero hace milagros, porque el mismo es ya el mayor milagro.")

Seto: Pobre perro, ni siquiera puedes armar un árbol de navidad...

Joey se tambaleaba entre la escalera intentando bajarse con lagrimitas en los ojos

Joey: ¡Te quiero ver intentando colgar esas estúpidas campanas!

Mokuba se reía gozoso al ver a su hermano subiéndose a la escalera, colgando con bastante torpeza las luces y enredándose entre ellas

¿Por qué esas malditas luces no dejaban de tocar?

Mokuba: Joey ¿Dónde quedó la bolsita con esa nieve falsa?

Joey: Ahhhh creo que la dejé por aquí

Joey, dio un par de zancadas hasta el sofá, sin fijarse, tropezando con el cable de las luces que a su vez jaló con fuerza la escalera en la que se encontraba el CEO originando que Seto cayese en un gran estruendo sobre él...

Seto: OYE PERRO TEN MÁS CUIDADO A LA PRÓXIMA

Joey: BUENO TU NO ERES LO QUE SE LLAME LIGERO COMO UNA PLUMA

Seto: ¿A SI? ¿Y TE PARECE QUE CAÍ SOBRE UN LECHO DE ROSAS? ¡NO!

Mokuba sin poder contener las lágrimas de la risa veía como su hermano y Joey discutían sin parar a lo que Seto le lanzaba un discurso sobre cuidado y prudencia y Joey simplemente entonaba una canción dándole a entender que no lo estaba escuchando...

("El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen.")

En verdad que era especial, jamás había visto a su hermano tan feliz, le dirigió una última mirada al árbol, y cuando llegó el momento de colocar la estrella fue su turno de actuar...

Era radiante, los adornos cristalizados que imitaban el hielo se movían lanzando chispazos de luz a todas direcciones, las luces le daban un movimiento rítmico al árbol y la estrella, puesta sobre la punta, brillaba con una intensidad blanquizca cegadora...

Que hermoso árbol...

Que hermosa navidad....

Yami: necesito un favor tuyo...

Malik: En ese caso sabes que me puedes dar a cambio...

Yami. Podemos negociar...

Malik: si podemos...

Yami: este es mi plan...


	21. La navidad tiene sabor a luz

Hola a todos!!!!

Retrasada como siempre pero con una nueva PC mucho más rápida y con muchísimas más facilidades para que tenga tiempo de escribir

En este cap voy a responder reviews cosa que desde hace mucho tiempo no hago y prometo que será un poco (al menos una palabra mínimo) más extenso que el resto de los capítulos…

Les quería comentar que curiosamente vi en esta Web (aunque me imagino que ya lo borraron) un mensaje de publicidad a una comunidad de MSN que trae un concurso Yaoi/Yuri de fan fics de todas clases, hago este paréntesis de publicidad para que se inscriban porque definitivamente algunos de mis lectores también son excelentes escritores que harían un fantástico papel en la representación de la serie YuGiOh (yo me inscribí pero me encantaría leer a la competencia…) la dirección sería http: (las rayitas diagonales que no se pq no me salen) groups. msn. com (rayita diagonal XD ) Anime AwardsporHayi- OS1 (demándenme por publicidad) recuerden todo juntito.

Para entender este nuevo capítulo los párrafos largos entre paréntesis son los recuerdos de Yami sobre su visita nocturna a Seto… (Lo se yo siempre complicándome la existencia)

Reviews!:

NaKuRuoO: Pues…sobre lo de que te parece que algo malito le va a pasar a Seto, pues creo que será malito tanto para el pobre Joey como para Setito-kun…pero ya veremos si esto termina, bien, mal o sencillamente, como comenzó…grax por tu review ojala te siga gustando la historia

HYDESITA: Muchas grax, erm…pues yo creo que… en verdad el comportamiento de Yami es difícil de comprender…pero ya veremos si nos lo aclara pronto, ¡Yo también me pongo sentimental con la llegada de la navidad (es una fecha muy bella) y erm…no se si se te podrá cumplir ese regalo de navidad pero, se hará todo lo posible…(y te entiendo, la canción es pegajosa) grax por tu review!

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H:una de mis lectoras más especiales! Me alegra mucho poder contestarte nuevamente, las frases las saco de muchos lugares a mi me gustan bastante aunque en este cap no tuve chances de publicar casi ninguna…lo del árbol fue experiencia personal armando el arbolito este año (armar arbolitos es malo…si, muy malo) en especial porque yo no caí sobre ningún Joey (pero caí sobre mi perrito y me mordió el muy…) pues las frases trataré de poner más en el siguiente capi, gracias por leerme tan seguido

Tenshi: jajajajajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras, tus comentarios son siempre entretenidos y la verdad me rio bastante leyendolos, me alegra que este fic te parezca bonito, la verdad es que al principio no tenía idea de cómo iba a resutar pero…son reviews como los tuyos los que me impulsan a ir adelante ¡Muchas gracias!

Guerrera lunar: Mi buena amiga y gran escritora, como siempre me alegro mucho de tener tu mensajito entre mis historias (en verdad discúlpame por no hacer lo mismo pero no sirvo para dejar reviews nunca se me ocurre nada para escribirles soy lo menos original del mundo) y yo creo que Moki si sospecha, es bastante inteligente como su hermano (no entendí lo del niño pozol pero igual me reí XD)

Akire Rosales: Que review tan largo, no se ni por donde comenzar….bueno, comencemos con que la verdad es que ha sido todo risas leer su mensaje, muy gracioso en verdad XD sobre las frases que no se entendieron, pues no se, a lo mejor no las coloqué muy acorde a la historia (mejor le pongo más atención a eso) sin embargo me alegra que te hayan gustado la mayoría, sobre su sitio, pues lamentablemente no lo conozco…sería posible que me dejasen la dirección aunque sea no escrita de manera rutinaria? Es que no me sale en la Web n.nº bueno, de igual manera mi historia se presta para cualquier web, gracias por su review!

maryluzmty: No te preocupes, ya el hecho de que me hayas dejado un review me deja sumamente agradecida muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que te siga gustando la historia

kendra duvoa: creo que todo el mundo se quiere comer al pobre Yami bueno, yo procuraré pronto buscar una web adecuada para actualizar mi fic de igual manera muchas gracias por tus palabras, son un gran consuelo, espero que te siga gustando la historia!

AGUILA FANEL: Bueno lamento decirte que si es bastante malo lo que planea Malik pero…hay que confiar en el amor de estos chicos ¿no crees? En fin, gracias por tu review, me tomó por sorpresa justo el día de la actualización gracias!

Capítulo 20

(POV de Yugi (y a veces Yami))

Pasos sigilosos atraviesan la habitación, la perilla de la puerta gira provocando aquel oxidado sonido. Un muchacho rubio de mechas rojizas pasa a través del umbral de la puerta…

Un joven de aspecto similar lo observa

Miradas incomodas que se entrecruzan la una con la otra

Un gesto de molestia…

Palabras que rompen el silencio…

Yugi: ¿Dónde estuviste Yami?

Yami: ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Yugi: Creo que yo pregunté primero…

(Los pasillos estaban tapizados con hermosas alfombras rojizas llenas de encajes dorados en los bordes, a medida que avanzaba se daba cuenta de que el único sonido que dañaba el silencio del ambiente eran sus propios pasos y su respiración, que taladraban a su alrededor haciéndolo predecible, pero en su misión de aquella noche él era muy predecible, sus planes eran predecibles y lo que su cuerpo le pedía, era predecible)

Yami: Salí a dar un paseo…

Yugi: ¿Ha estas horas de la noche?

Yami lanzó un resoplido, no le gustaba esa clase de interrogatorios…

Yami: en efecto. Ahora, ¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta?

Yugi: te estaba esperando…

Yami: ¿Ha que se debe tal…acto?

Yami trataba de parecer serio y educado con el fin de intimidar a Yugi, pero aquella noche no podría, no, no lo haría, porque Yugi era más intimidante que nunca, estaba decidido a aclarar sus dudas, si no aquella noche, nunca…

Yugi: Quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas…

Yugi le hizo un ademán para que se sentase a su lado, al regazo de su cama, donde pudiera penetrar su mirada mejor…

(Se paró en seco frente a una puerta, se giró sobre sus talones, aquella era la habitación, en aquella habitación se encontraba su futuro, dormitando, o esperando a aquella peste rubia seguramente, vislumbró un ligero brillo en la placa que contenía su nombre gravado…al rozar sus dedos con el pomo de la puerta sintió un escalofrío, todo en aquella habitación era helado, especialmente los ojos de su amado…)

Yami: de acuerdo Yugi…estoy dispuesto a aclarar todas tus dudas…

Yugi: Todas las noches sales, y regresas muy tarde cuando todos en la casa aun duermen ¿Qué sucede Yami?

Yami: en absoluto, tengo varias preocupaciones que me gusta despejar con la brisa nocturna

(Una mentira es como una bola de nieve; cuanto más rueda, más grande se vuelve.)

Yugi expuso un gesto de preocupación, estaba seguro de que lo que Yami le decía era mentira ¿Pero como sacarle la verdad a un Faraón que supuestamente, es imagen de sabiduría?

Yugi: Sabes bien Yami que hace dos noches, dejaste al descubierto tu vinculo y sentí un aura de maldad, de sed de muerte, como si planeases la destrucción de alguien y al darte mi llamado desapareció de inmediato ¿Qué sucede Yami?

(Abrió la puerta no sin antes oír el crujido de las sábanas que indicaban el movimiento de la persona que reposaba en ellas, de aquel cuerpo sobre la cama, estaba fingiendo estar dormido, entró en la habitación y su imagen no divagó en nada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por finas sabanas que alumbradas tenuemente a la luz de la luna que golpeaba a través de los cristales de la ventana hacía un contraste de luces y sombras que marcaban claramente sus suculentas curvas)

Yami: Yugi…¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

Yugi: es que…en realidad Yami…me preocupas…

El corazón de Yami sintió un vuelco… ¿Preocuparse? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yugi se preocuparía por él? Después de todo el era algo insignificante en el corazón del muchacho… ¿O no?

Yami: Yugi…¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?

Yugi: yo…yo tea precio Yami y…

Yugi sin poder terminar la frase intentó ocultar su evidente sonrojo, si Yami lo abatía de esta manera no podía cumplir con su cometido…

Yami: Yugi…

La actitud de Yugi era confusa ¿Qué pasaba por aquel inocente cuerpo?

Yugi: Yami…yo…yo creo…

Yami miraba impaciente a la imagen del pequeño, sus labios eran extrañamente tensos, su respiración era más agitada y había dirigido su mirada al suelo, quedando su rostro de perfil semi ocultado…

Yugi: Yo creo que estoy…

(Observó la belleza de aquel cuerpo que reposaba con una media sonrisa sobre aquella mullida almohada, se estaba haciendo el dormido, que imagen tan hermosa, era exactamente igual a aquella imagen que tuvo luego de poseerlo por primera vez hace ya muchos años, exhausto como quedó estaba rendido en sus aposentos, y sin embargo una meca de ira le hizo despertar de su ensoñamiento, era verdad…había disfrutado más una noche con un oficialsucho de cuarta que con un Faraón…se inclinó sintiendo como su respiración lo envolvía, rozó con sus dedos el contorno de su cuerpo y dirigió sus manos a su boca, no quería que hiciese el menor ruido…hasta que al fin, al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, reaccionó)

Yugi había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y convertido aquellas suaves manos en puñales cerrados y temblorosos, podía ver como su cuello y su rostro se tensaban a un punto casi abrumador sus cejas arqueadas en una luchas interna, el viento azotando sus cabellos iguales a los suyos propios y aquel aroma similar al albaricoque que desprendía perfumando el ambiente…

Que hermosa era su luz…

Yugi: Yo creo que estoy enamorado de ti Yami..

(POV de Seto)

Que noche tan magnifica, que momento más embriagador acababa de vivir con su cachorro, giró su rostro, con cansancio buscando aun con una mirada borrosa y somnolienta la hora, 1:48 p.m., Mokuba se había quedado dormido en el sofá, cosa que a su parecer fue muy afortunada, dado el hecho de que el niño es casi inmune a los sonidos no era gran peligro los…gritos y gemidos que habían profanado aquella noche, sin embargo, corrían muchos menos riesgos estando Mokuba allá lejos de su habitación…

Miró a un lado, una melena rubia caía en cascada sobre la almohada, mientras su dueño abrazándola se encontraba sumido en sueños….

(El sueño es un arte poético involuntario.)

Hacía tanto ya que no se sentía así…tan vivo, tan relajado, sentía que en verdad tenía un cuerpo y no solo una mente, sentía el gozo de poder vivir y disfrutar de sus sentidos…

Se inclinó hacía el rostro de su amado aspirando suavemente su aroma…

Que dulce era…el sudor de su cuerpo era extrañamente enloquecedor en contacto con el viento frío de una noche de invierno, no recordaba aroma que lo reconfortara más, había olido a su largo de su vida toda clase de fragancias, desde la fuerza de la mirra hasta la sutileza de los duraznos e higos, suaves, frescos fuertes pero ninguno como el aroma de su amante, era algo indescriptible, porque lo que llamaba la atención de el no era la dulzura ni la vivacidad de su ser, si no su forma de enloquecer todos los sentidos, de concentrarlos en uno solo, de renunciar a todo por aquel aroma, como le encantaba, no era posible que un ser viviente desprendiese un aroma como tal…

Pero el no era cualquier ser viviente…

Él era Joey Wheeler…

Y era…perfecto…

(El hombre todo lo perfecciona en torno suyo; lo que no hace es perfeccionarse a sí mismo.)

(Pov de Yami)

Estaba aturdido, su mente se mezclaba entre antiguas y nuevas vivencias…las palabras de Yugi aun retumbaban en su mente y perforaban sus sentidos, como si el mundo en ese instante se hubiera congelado dejándolo a el, solo, con sus pensamientos y aquella hermosa imagen…

No, hermosura era poco para describir aquella inusual escena de la naturaleza, era algo sencillamente novedoso para el mundo, desde las magnificas pirámides, esfinges, jardines, trajes, esculturas, nada, ni siquiera las más grandes obras de arte podían ni llegar a ser comparadas con aquello…

El aquel rayo rojizo que cruzaba el rostro usualmente pálido de Yugi, aquellos ojos tenuemente cerrados, brillantes, anunciando la torrencial humedad que pronto desbordarían, sus cabellos en un movimiento que solo se podía calificar de perfecto, jamás se había dado cuenta de la belleza de su luz, pero aquel sería el momento perfecto…

(El rostro de Kaiba irradiaba terror al notar su imagen, profanó las palabras del hechizo que desde que había pisado aquel lugar comenzó a musitar entre murmullos inaudibles para su presa, lo dejó inmovilizado, desgarró las sabanas dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, Kaiba se sentía impotente al no poder reaccionar ante sus constantes acosos, pero lo había dejado petrificado, si posibilidades de gritar o moverse, había sido un plan astuto y fraguado con la más alta delicadeza, tenía una misión aquella noche…y la cumpliría)

Estaba tan impresionado con la confesión de Yugi que no había podido notar el gesto de incredulidad que reinaba en su rostro…estaba descolocado, momentáneamente se había desconectado del mundo para concentrarse solo en aquellas palabras, palabras que salieron de aquellos labios sonrosados, llenos de canales tenuemente marcados por la falta de humedad…

Y entonces una oleada de un sentimiento desconocido tomó con firmeza el delicado cuerpo del joven que ya derramaba lágrimas de impresión ante lo sucedido, deslizo las punta de sus dedos a través de su cabello, suave, y a su vez rebelde, se dio el lujo de contemplar aquellos ojos que lo diferenciaban con el, aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia pero que a su vez desbordaban inteligencia y sensibilidad, posó su vista en sus labios nuevamente y aquella punzante necesidad acudió a su cuerpo una vez más, haciéndolo esclavo de aquellos labios y atreviéndose a tomarlos entre los suyos propios, al principio con suavidad, observando hasta que los ojos de Yugi se cerraran por completo imitando él el gesto, y divagando largo rato entre sus labios, absorbiendo su sabor, hasta el momento de avanzar cuando el placer lo consumió por completo…

(POV de Joey)

Sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo propio haciéndolo salir de su mundo de fantasías, movió con lentitud sus parpados dándole un malhumorado saludo al CEO que lo había sacado de sus ilusiones…

Joey: Quiero dormir…

Seto se rió entre dientes, el estado de cansancio del perro era deplorable…

Joey: ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?

Seto: jejeje, me gusta molestarte…

Seto se encontraba alegremente sentado sobre la cama dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara al perro…que la recibió con gran gozo, el rostro de Seto era tal vez, 10 veces más atractivo cuando sonreía de esa manera…extrañamente sensual

Joey sujetó la almohada con fuerza y la impulso hacia el medio del rostro del CEO…

Joey: ¬¬ pagarás por haberme despertado…

Seto sujetó la almohada con un gesto de molestia y le dirigió el golpe esta vez con ambas…

Joey: ¡Eso es trampa, solo se puede una almohada!

Seto: todo vale en el amor y la guerra…

Joey sujeto con fuerza las sabanas jalándolas provocando que el CEO se cayera de la cama gritando una y mil maldiciones…

Joey: UPS…

Seto regresó a la cama con dos almohadas tratando de ahogar al perro mientras este lo golpeaba de igual manera con una tercera almohada…

Pero mientras que dos jóvenes reían animadamente durante una pelea de almohadas…algo, haría que pronto toda esa alegría y diversión se esfumara…probablemente…para siempre…


	22. La navidad tiene sabor a oscuridad

Malik: Cuando planeas poner el plan en acción? Recuerda que debe ser un momento en el que los tres estén juntos…

Yami se arreglaba firmemente la corbata de su traje mientras que le daba una mirada a su imagen reflejada en el cristal del espejo…

Yami: Esta noche hay una especie de…baile, imagino que Joey asistirá por sus amigos…y Seto por Joey…

Malik miró de reojo a Yami…en verdad el faraón era…"atractivo" su cabello siempre exótico, su mirada llena de esa extraña sensualidad sus labios firmes, su piel tensa sus movimientos seguros y atrayentes eran solo algunas de sus cualidades más llamativas…pero esa seguridad que irradiaba esa voz gruesa y dominante le daban un aura de superioridad que solo podían crear dos sentimientos…o el odio surgido de la envidia…o el amor, surgido de la sensualidad…

Malik: Lo tenías todo planeado incluso antes de que yo aceptara ¿Verdad?

Yami se dio media vuelta entre sus talones ajustando el nudo de su corbata

Yami: en efecto, si lo sabía…

Malik: ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

Yami: Malik…con este plan todos ganamos…tu consigues poder y yo a Kaiba…

Malik lanzó un bufido aun no entendía en por qué Yami necesitaba con tanta urgencia Kaiba…no parecía como un hombre enamorado ni mucho menos…y calculaba todo con demasiada calma para tener los intereses del amor de por medio…pero el estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir el poder que se le había estado negando…cualquier cosa…

Malik le dio una mirada llena de desprecio al faraón mientras fingía concentrarse en uno de sus mechones de cabello…

Malik: ¿Qué piensas hacer con Yugi?

Yami dejo de forcejear con la corbata de su traje y se mantuvo en silencio a lo que Malik levantó la mirada…Los ojos de Yami se clavaron cual estacas en el suelo…

Yami: Yugi…

(Flash Back)

Dos cuerpos se iban separando ligeramente, el cuerpo de Yugi se estremeció al apartarse de la calidez del regazo de Yami, y el ardor de sus labios, y caer sin esperanzas en al vació de una noche navideña…

Yugi: Yami… ¿Qué sucede?

El rostro de Yami se ensombreció lanzándole miradas llenas de duda y tristeza a la alfombra…sus ojos se posaron en la bota navideña que se encontraba en la puerta, la contemplo unos segundos…las lentejuelas…los alusivos adornos que la llenaban…todos llenos de una sonrisa casi enfermiza…una época de sonrisa…"Feliz navidad" tenía bordado como eslogan…

Caminó hacia la puerta aún contemplando la bota navideña, le dirigió un repaso con sus dedos notando la textura del fieltro con la que estaba hecha…volvió a dirigir su mirada al piso…sintiendo la mirada de Yugi a atravesar su espalda y llegar a lo más profundo de sus entrañas carcomiendo su corazón…

Feliz navidad…

Era una época de felicidad…

Era una época de amor…

Y el la haría pedazos…

No solo para Joey…

Si no también para él…y para su amado Yugi…

Yami: perdóname Yugi…

Yugi: ¿Yami? ¿A dónde vas?

Yami tomó la perilla de la puerta y se internó a la oscuridad del pasillo, ocultando las lágrimas que manchaban la alfombra, invisibles en la oscuridad…mientras que alguien susurraba…

Yami: en verdad…perdóname…

(Fin del Flash Back)

Yami: no hablemos de eso ahora…

Yami volvió a levantar la mirada no sin que antes Malik notase un brillo de tristeza bordeando sus ojos…El Faraón estaba enamorado de su luz…entonces…¿Para que?

Malik: estás seguro de que es apropiado llevar a cabo el Rakju en un lugar tan abierto?

Yami: Nadie lo notará, es un aura que solo pocos humanos pueden ver…

(Paréntesis informativo "Rakju": Nombre de un antiguo hechizo realizado usualmente por la mitología de los persas…se dice que cuando alguien quiere ganarse el corazón de otra persona que ya tiene un enamorado la mejor manera de romper dicha relación es con el Rakju, primero se necesita de un articulo que ayude a poseer la mente del adversario, antes era usado los antiguos cristales de nutbut se debe conocer los míticos versos la traducción es algo así como…"que el engaño y la traición consuman a vuestro amor, tornándolo en odio para caigáis en mis redes sin poder remediarlo, depende de mi" primero se debe tener contacto sexual con la victima lo que demostrará que su amor es frágil luego se invoca el verso usando como poder base algún articulo de control mental, y la pareja quedará disuelta inmediatamente por consentimiento de la victima)

Malik: Bien, has lo que quieras…pero recuerda que me tendrás que retribuir antes de mañana en la noche…tienes todo un día para organizar el poder que me debes...

Yami: Por supuesto…

Yami le dirigió un ultimo saludo a Malik y salió por la puerta en dirección a la calle buscando un taxi que lo llevase a casa de Yugi…

(POV variados)

Seto: ¡¿Pero por qué tengo que ir?!

Joey: Vamos Seto será solo un momento es el baile de despedida, y ya vez que Mokuba quiere ir también…

Seto se encontraba En la sala donde el imponente árbol de navidad entonaba toda clase de melodía al son rítmico de las luces mientras que el CEO cruzado de brazos y con una mirada llena de fastidio se rehusaba a cumplir con los ruegos de su amado o de su hermanito, ambos con miradas de "aaaaanda aaaaanda si??!!"

La imagen de los muchachos, realzadas con el contraste de luz y sombras reclamaba dolor pero a su vez era tanta la belleza y el cariño que profanaban ambos seres que era sencillamente imposible rehusarse a cumplir pedido semejante.

Seto: Muy bien…iré pero n permaneceremos mucho tiempo, en especial por ti Mokuba, Joey si gusta puede quedarse el tiempo que desee…

Mokuba: ¡Muy bien hermano!

A Mokuba se le iluminó una radiante sonrisa en el rostro que realzaba la belleza y brillo de estos

Seto: voy a subir a buscar algo apropiado que ponerme, asegúrense de no hacer ningún desastre

Recalcó el CEO enmarcando una ceja a modo de advertencia mientras salió a paso sereno de la grandiosa sala…Mokuba y Joey se sentaron, victoriosos luego de haber ganado la ardua batalla contra el hábil CEO

(POV de Mokuba)

Se cambiaba de posiciones constantemente, incomodo, ante la sensación de la presencia cercada de Joey, se mordió el labio inferior, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que Joey, que mirada anonadado a cualquier dirección se fijaba en su imagen incomoda y le dirigía una expresión interrogante a su actitud…

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo (y es que no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello) que Mokuba sospechaba que Joey y Seto tenían una relación que iba más allá de los marcos de la común amistad...Si bien no había tenido ningún indicio o prueba seguros también sabia que su hermano no iba a ser tan imprudente de cambiar su comportamiento de una manera tan radical, pero, si algo imprudente había hecho el CEO era subestimar a su pequeño hermano…

Mokuba era muy hábil para percibir esa clase de comportamiento irregular en su hermano, más allá del hecho de que Joey se quedaba a dormir todos los días cabía recalcar la influencia que este lograba sobre su hermano, el también notaba las miradas seductoras que Joey solían lanzarle al CEO cuando este lo miraba fijamente, los ademanes "cariñosos" (que se le podrían decir cariñosos para el nivel del CEO) que este le dedicaba a Joey y a demás había podido notar, en su ultima salida para la compra de su eminente árbol navideño que cuando cualquier joven desconocido le lanzaba una mirada interesada a Joey los ojos del CEO se inundaban en celos…

Si, no por nada el era el hermano menor del gran CEO de Kaiba Corp, genio por nacimiento y líder de gran parte del mundo comercial, tal vez el joven más rico e inteligente del mundo, y uno de los millonarios más exuberantes par su edad…

Mokuba Kaiba le seguía los pasos a su hermano…

Pero ahora, tenía una duda que lo carcomía…¿Y si todas sus sospechas fueran tan solo infundadas por su imaginación que se acrecentaba gracias a la esperanza de que todo aquello fuese verdad? No es que considerara que Joey (aunque se le daba en cierto modo un tanto extraña la idea de una relación hombre-hombre) no fuese compatible con su hermano, si no que, rogaba por la felicidad de Seto y sabía que alguien como Joey se la brindaría fácilmente, transmitiéndole su sonrisa día a día…

Ahora, si lo mencionaba y todo era producto de su imaginación… ¿Cómo tomaría Joey su pregunta? Podía incluso romper la amistad que se notaba estaba haciéndole tanto bien a su hermano por tan solo nombrar el hecho…era un tema delicado pero…

Dudoso le dirigió una mirada a Joey que lo contemplaba de arriba abajo con una expresión soñadora, como la que le dirigía muchas veces su hermano…

No, Joey no era de esa clase que se molestaba…solo tenía que seleccionar muy bien sus palabras…sí, eso haría…

Mokuba: Oye Joey…

Joey: dime Mokuba…

Joey hablaba con voz dulce, pausada y miraba al niño con expresión divertida, como si disfrutara aquel momento como nunca…

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo…nunca había visto a Joey así…miraba con alegría todo en aquella casa, como si viviese una especie de sueño hecho realidad, cada objeto, cada esquina pilar, adorno o resquicio que habitase bajo aquel techo era digno de su admiración y era envuelto por una de sus encantadoras sonrisas…

Joey era feliz…

Mokuba: Oye Joey…hay algo que quiero discutir contigo y…

Joey: claro peque tu puedes decirme cualquier cosa…

Mokuba: bueno…sobre la relación tuya con mi hermano…

Joey abrió un tanto los ojos, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero no tan imperceptible para el pequeño niño cuyos poderes sensitivos recaían tanto en el oído como en la vista y el tacto (por no mencionar el intelecto) y se sacudió incomodo…

Joey: Si Mokuba…¿Qué sucede con ella?

Mokuba: bueno yo…he notado..que tienen una amistad muy especial…

El niño hablaba de manera extraña, entonando cada palabra como dándole un doble sentido…

Joey: si…en verdad es especial…

Mokuba. Y yo me preguntaba…que…¿Qué tan especial es Joey?

Joey sintió como su cuerpo aumentaba varios kilos ejercidos por una presión desconocida para el, sintió el sudor lentamente nacer desde la superficie de su piel que adquiría un color sonrosado ante la llegada de la sangre expulsada a toda velocidad a trabes de su cuerpo…el pequeño era igual de hábil que su hermano…había llegado la hora de hablar sobre su relación con Mokuba…era su oportunidad…pero…¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Estaba preparado para saberlo ya?

Joey: bueno…Mokuba…Seto y Yo…

Mokuba: ¿Si…?

Joey: Seto y yo…somos…

El corazón le latía con rapidez, sentía como su garganta iba perdiendo la humedad y se tornaba reseca haciéndole perder lentamente la tonalidad clara de su voz hasta convertirse en un susurro por lo que Mokuba se inclinó un poco hacia delante buscando escuchar mejor su respuesta, se removió la corbata, incomodo ante la reciente presión que esta ejercía sobre su cuello y sintió el calor que irradiaba de sus venas…

Joey: somos…

Seto: Bien…todo listo…

Seto había irrumpido en la habitación de una manera tan abrupta que había sobresaltado a ambos jóvenes, Joey agradeció internamente la presencia del CEO tal vez, era mucho mejor que fuese el quien platicase esa clase de cosas con su hermano, le dirigió una mirada de resignación al niño el cual, frunciendo un poco el seño le dirigía una mirada reprochadora a su hermano por haber interrumpido el momento de su aclaratoria…pero dirigiéndole una última mirada a Joey comprobó por fin, que sus sospechas estaban bien fundadas…

Joey miraba embobado al CEO, este llevaba un traje de gala, muy hermoso, ajustado al cuerpo con cierto estilo moderno, se había arreglado y emitía un suave aroma curiosamente, a durazno…

Joey no lo miraba como miraba a Yugi o a Tristan o incluso a el…Joey lo miraba con lujuria…pasión y amor…en la sonrisa del niño nació una amplia sonrisa…Joey estaba enamorado de Seto…y estaba seguro, que su hermano también de él…

(POVs Variados)

Todos los estudiantes se apiñaban en la entrada viendo la radiante limusina que se detenía frente al recientemente incorporado salón de fiestas que se había impuesto en la secundaria de la ciudad Dominó

Joey bajó de ella mirando a su alrededor, el frío reinaba por doquier, se podía oír como, dentro de el salón se entonaban gaitas de todas clases y canciones navideñas remendadas con ritmos moderno, seguramente de algunos djs que habían dado los honores para esta navidad, el patio, estaba decorado con luces de varias clases, las mesas estaba alejadas, casi todos se encontraba en los jardines, paseando tomados de la mano con alguna de las relucientes estudiantes, que se habían esforzado con ahínco para verse lo mejor posible aquella noche, y su esfuerzo no había sido en vano, Joey contempló sorprendido como muchas de ellas habían hecho un cambio radical arreglándose, maquillándose y saliendo de sus típicos atuendos con colores opacos e invernales, aquello estaba lleno de vida y color, y eso fue lo que más cautivó al pequeño Mokuba…

Mokuba: woow…¡Miren todos esos adornos!

Seto: Pfff…mediocre, pero igual, imagino que les habrá servido de entretenimiento, al menos veo que el dinero que le doy a esta escuela por mi instrucción va más allá de los propósitos avaros del director…

Joey miró fastidiado al CEO, siempre tan agradable…

Joey: Bueno, voy a ver si los chicos ya llegaron…

Mokuba: ¡Yo te acompaño!

Seto: me quedaré por aquí, luego nos encontramos…

Joey: ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte solo?

Seto: ni que fueran a secuestrarme…

Joey no parecía muy convencido ante la respuesta, sinceramente, desde su incidente con Yami Joey se había vuelto extrañamente sobre protector con el CEO y la verdad es que la idea de que este se fuera a rondar por lugares desérticos sin su compañía lo desconcertaba pero la mirada de seguridad del CEO le dio a entender que no iba a cambiar su opinión por lo que optó a no preocuparse…

Grave error…

Yugi: ¡Joey! ¡Que bueno, viniste!

Tristan: ¡Vaya viejo que ropa!

Joey: jajaja ni que lo digas hermano, no te quedas atrás…

Serenity: ¡Hermano! Ayer no regresaste a casa, y no llamaste ¿Dónde estabas?

Mokuba miró interrogante a Joey quien inmediatamente lo miró deseando que el niño no dijese nada

Joey: salí con unos amigos y me fui directo a lo de los periódicos…

Serenity: La próxima vez llama, me tenías preocupada…

Serenity se llevaba las manos a la cadera de modo reprochador a lo que Joey pudo, por fin, contemplar a su hermana, estaba ricamente vestida con un bello traje invernal, largo pero a su vez bastante sensual, sujeto al cuerpo resaltaba sus líneas aun jóvenes pero no por ello poco definidas y tenía su cabello sujeto en un hermoso peinado, no le extrañaba que varios la mirasen con lujuria…ya se encargaría luego de golpearlos, prefería que se quedase con Tristan…al menos confiaba en los cuidados de su amigo para con su hermana…

Joey: Si mamá

Serenity: le sacó la lengua juguetonamente

Yugi: Oye Joey… ¿Has visto a Yami? Llegó a la fiesta se separó por un momento y no lo he visto desde entonces…

Joey lo miró un tanto preocupado, genial, sus temores no estaban mal infundados, en realidad ese maldito estaba por ahí, ya vería, cuando se despidiesen le daría una golpiza y si se acercaba antes a Seto más temprano le llegarían el dolor…

(Y siguen los POVS Variados)

Seto caminaba por los alrededores del jardín un tanto aburrido, clavando su mirada de vez encunado en los luminosos adornos que brillaban con intensidad penetrante, rodeado de luciérnagas…

Que animales tan extraños…

Emitían luz…

Igual que Joey…

El siempre brillaba…

Suspiró con cansancio…debía admitir que estaba obsesionado con Joey, pero…¿Quien no lo estaría? Era perfecto…

El crujir de los cristales que conformaban la nieve al ser rotos por unas pisadas que caminaban en su dirección lo sacaron de su estado de ensoñación…se torno lentamente…

Yami: que el engaño y la traición consuman a vuestro amor, tornándolo en odio para caigáis en mis redes sin poder remediarlo, DEPENDE DE MI SETO KAIBA…

Seto se giró por completo y pudo observar cono algo frío, como un metal, se colocaba haciéndolo tiritar en su cuello, a lo que oía las extrañas palabras que profanaba Yami, el extraño aliento que brotaba convirtiéndose en vapor en el aire adquirió un extraño color rojizo y comenzó a envolverlo, cuando pudo reconocer el extraño objeto metálico ya era tarde…el cetro del milenio emanaba luminosos rayos dorados y lo envolvían en el extraño colorido entremezclándose con el tono rojizo opaco, haciendo un manto a su alrededor…

Lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue su cuerpo desplomándose…cayendo en un vacío y oscuridad interminables, hasta sentir el contacto con el aguzante frío de la nieve…

(POV de Joey)

Joey reía sin poder contener las lágrimas de alegría que bañaban su rostro ante las imitaciones que hacía su amigo Tristan y los comentarios tradicionales llenos de picardía de Yugi, había pasado varios días sin la compañía de sus amigos y los extrañaba, extrañaba el gozo y la simplicidad de sus actos que siempre tenían ese cierto toque especial y clásico de los fieles amigos….

Peor estaba preocupado por Seto, y ya iba siendo hora de encontrarse con el…

Joey: Oigan chicos, creo que voy a dar una vuelta ¿Nos vemos luego?

Tristan: Claro Joey, suerte, ojalá consigas algunas chicas!!!

Joey se giraba y se acomodaba el traje a modo de casanova arrancando algunas carcajadas de los presentes, pero solo Mokuba, sabía, en realidad…que su única "chica" aquella noche, venía en limusina…

Caminó siguiendo un pequeño sendero instalado con el fin de llegar a las áreas deportivas, los "faroles" ubicándoos en las ramas de los árboles alumbraban con dificultad, aquella era la última zona que quedaba por revisar…había buscando al CEO por casi todo el colegio y no lo hallaba…

De repente una imagen se hizo cada vez más visible de entre la oscuridad y pudo ver el cuerpo del CEO erguido de espaldas mirando impaciente al suelo…sin emitir ninguna clase de movimiento.

Joey: Ahhhh vaya ¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Tu s que escoger lugares extraños Seto!

No hubo respuesta, un silencio glacial lo consumió momentáneamente…¿acaso Seto no lo oyó?

Joey: holaaaa ¡Te estoy hablando Seto!

Nada, el cuerpo del CEO seguía inmune a sus comentarios, inmóvil y de espaldas…

Joey adelantó unos pasos

Joey: oye no te hagas el sordo…

Joey colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Seto con el fin de girarlo, pero más le hubiera valido no hacerlo…lo siguiente, fue muy rápido para que Joey lo detallase, calló de lleno al suelo con un dolor muy fuerte en su mejilla izquierda, un tanto enrojecida con el fuerte y repentino contacto, Seto se había girado y permanecía con los puños extendidos, aun mirando el suelo, luego de haberle propinado aquel fuerte golpe…

Joey: Se…¿Seto?

Seto no respondía, trastabillado Joey se levantó adolorido del suelo, que había quedado con su imagen luego del fuerte impacto del golpe…

Joey: Oye que ra…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando otro golpe fue dirigido esta vez a su estomago…

Joey aguantó un gemido de dolor ante la extraña fuerza del CEO, sintió como un líquido caliente subía por su garganta, pero el dolor quedó arrollado por el temor…

Joey había fijado su mirada en la del CEO, los ojos azules se habían tornado en un color opaco, sin vida, pero lleno de el más puro odio, sus labios estaban llenos de odio, nada comparado con lo que alguna vez pudo ver en la imagen del CEO, aquel era un sentimiento puro y solo uno, como si aquel cuerpo jamás hubiese sentido algo aparte del odio, miraba a Joey con repugnancia casi dándole asco, y con una ira que se acrecentaba a cada segundo, como si quisiese matarlo…

Seto: vete…

Era un siseo silencioso, una advertencia…

Joey: ¿¿¡¡Pero que??!!

Otro golpe esta vez a su mandíbula, a cada palabra Joey era golpeado con toda la fuerza que podía desprender el CEO de su cuerpo sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ante los impactos y el miedo…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seto lo golpeaba? ¿Por qué su Seto lo golpeaba?

Seto: lárgate…no quiero ver tu repulsiva imagen, no quiero oír tu desagradable voz, ni sentir tu patética presencia…lárgate…

Seto hablaba lentamente, como masticando las palabras y escupiéndolas con ira, como si el solo hablar con Joey fuese un inmenso castigo

Joey sentía como sus huesos estaban calados por el temor…y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro… ¿Qué le pasaba a Seto? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Joey: pero Seto yo solo…

Y un nuevo golpe era asestado al ya muy maltratado rostro del perro, esta vez haciéndolo caer de frente al cuerpo de Seto que lo miraba con intenso rechazo como saboreando cada golpe, disfrutando, sintiendo que cada daño que le hacia a su piel era placentero

Seto: eres solo una basura…no mereces estar en mi presencia…¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!

Joey contempló con duda al CEO mientras las lágrimas bajaban a raudales de sus ojos ¿Por qué su Seto le decía tales cosas? ¿Por qué?

El rostro de Seto fue enmarcado con una siniestra sonrisa…

Seto: ¿QUE NO ME OYES?, ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES MALDITO!

Seto comenzaba a gritar a lo que se acercaba al cuerpo de Joey que lo miraba, aun en Shock por el repentino cambio mientras lo pateaba con fuerza e ira descomunales

Joey: pero…¿Por qué Seto? Se supone que…que nos amamos

Gritaba Joey entre cada golpe y patada seguido por un grito, de su cuerpo se habrían nuevas y viejas heridas, la fuerza del CEO era descomunal, los golpes eran duros y certeros y seguían unos tras otros, haciendo derramar el color carmesí tanto a través de la boca de Joey como de su espalda

Seto: Perro sarnoso ya quisieras tu que yo te amara…¡VETE CON TU RIDICULO AMOR AL INFIERNO!

Joey quedó en Shock, su corazón se llenó de tristeza, los golpes dejaron de ser dolorosos y su mente se sumió en amargura…

Sus piernas y brazos fueros rotos uno tras otro, sus labios se partieron en múltiples capas ante tantas heridas, Seto, descargaba todo su odio a golpes sobre le cuerpo de Joey, él, mientras tanto, no forcejeaba, solo sentía como sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que ya de por si inundaba su rostro ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Seto le hacía esto? ¿Por qué? Su mente se llenaba de esta pregunta una y otra y otra vez, mientras cada golpe era asestado, cada vez la gruesa capa de nieve se hundía más ante la presión que el cuerpo de Joey ejercía sobre ella, los puños del CEO se tenían de carmín mientras que este cerrando sin fuerza su mirada solo se preocupaba por apartar a aquel ser que odiaba…y cada golpe lo mataba, cada golpe lo debilitaba, cada golpe, asesinaba a su alma…

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente maltratado Seto, dándole un ultimo golpe en las costillas, que Joey creían estaban ya rotas sintió como el CEO le escupía con cierta ira y lo dejaba ahí, tembloroso en el suelo…viendo su imagen alejarse lo vio pero En su Mirada solo había tristeza…el ya no era Joey…aquello no había pasado…debía irse…huir…

Estaba solo…

Seto no lo amaba…

Estaba adolorido…

Y a demás…

Estaba…su corazón…había muerto…

Y lo que muere…no revive…

Cerró sus ojos esperando a que el frío nocturno lo congelara…quería morir…ahí, congelado y sin ninguna clase de ayuda…morir ahora era su sueño…Seto no lo amaba, su padre lo odiaba y nadie derramaría lagrimas por el…Seto no lo amaba…y el moriría pronto de angustia…prefería morir así, sin una ultima navidad…antes que morir de dolor…

De repente sintió como una mano cálida sostenía su mentón con una fuerza dolorosa…su piel, que estaba empapada en la sangre que resbalaba de sus múltiples heridas le hizo abrir los ojos…

La imagen de Yami con expresión cínica en el rostro lo molestó…

Yami: ¿Adolorido?

Yami: No Joey, no te dejaré morir…el sufrimiento es peor que la muerte…esta vez…no te dejaré morir…¡Así tendrás una feliz navidad!


	23. La navidad tiene sabor a dolor

Bueno aprovecho el día de hoy para desearle una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS próximamente trataré de escribir para ver si al menos termino antes de año nuevo, les deseo de todos unas felices fiestas!!!!

(Pov de Joey y varios)

Sentía como una oleada de frío lo cubrían, entumeciendo cada célula de su maltratada piel, se sentía sin fuerzas, inválido, mientras que llamas heladas de frío lo consumían…era pesado y a la vez, liviano, como si flotara, su mente aun no contenía las suficientes fuerzas para despertar ¿Qué había sucedido?, levantó lentamente el rostro de la mullida almohada en la que estaba recostado, cuando un punzante dolor taladró sus sienes dejándolo atontado por un momento… ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor hasta adaptarse a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba… era su habitación… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Con grandes molestias giró su rostro en busca de algo en que apoyarse cuando sus manos, mientras tanteaban en la oscuridad, se entrelazaron sobre unos suaves cabellos que se encontraban esparcidos ocultando el rostro de la persona que dormitaba con la cabeza sumida en la orilla de su cama, y su cuerpo descansaba frágil en una silla próxima a el…

Serenity…

Joey: hermana…

El cuerpo inmóvil dio unas sacudidas casi inperseptibles y levantó con lentitud propia de un ser realmente aturdido su vista en busca de su hermano…, cuando un sobresalto le hizo abrir sus ojos precipitadamente…

Serenity: ¡Joey! ¡Has despertado!

A los ojos de la joven de aspecto cansado acudieron lágrimas que corrían riesgos de resbalarse, lágrimas que reflejaban en su brillo tranquilidad, esas lágrimas que tanto se esperan luego de que sus antecesoras son creadas por la angustia y el dolor…

Joey: Hermana… ¿Qué…que pasó?

Serenity enjuagaba su mirada desprendiendo algunas gotas que caían, cual cálida cascada, sobre las heladas manos del herido que disfrutaba la tibia sensación…

Serenity: Hermano…unos malvados te atacaron en el baile…Yami te encontró y te trajo hasta nosotros…los doctores dijeron que tardarías más tiempo en despertar… ¡Que alegría me da verte hermano! ¡Pero no te esfuerces demasiado por favor!

Joey trató de esforzarse por recordar algo, y una punzada nuevamente acudió, taladrante, a la espesura de entre sus cabellos, profiriendo un quejido fuerte…

Serenity se sobresaltó tocando su frente y buscando una nueva compresa fría…

Serenity: Joey…quédate tranquilo por favor, no hagas ningún esfuerzo…

La chica cruzó el umbral de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando al fin desprender las lágrimas que se aventuraban a escapar de sus ojos a cada momento, un sonido la sobresaltó…

Yugi: tranquila Serenity…

Serenity suspiró de alivio, desde el ataque a su hermano temía de casi cualquier cosa…

Serenity: ¿Yugi que haces aquí?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar pudo observar al cuerpo triste y decaído de Yugi reposar contra la pared de la habitación de Joey, sus ojos humedecidos, sosteniendo un papel, impreso a computadora, con gruesas letras negras, y varios ataques de lágrimas que habían caído desenfrenadas manchándolo…

Yugi: ¿Cuándo planeabas decírnoslo?

Serenity: tu… ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Yugi: no puedes tenérnoslo oculto… ¡Somos sus amigos!

Yugi lanzó con rabia el informe médico de Joey al suelo, a los pies de Serenity que lo miraba con sublime amargura mientras apartaba su vista de el…

Serenity: Joey…Yo no puedo hacer nada…

Yugi: Serenity, el informe dice que le han dado 112 puntos…que era un milagro que estuviera vivo…tiene pulmonía atípica…y varias infecciones corporales…a demás sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza... ¡Por dios tiene hasta fisuras en el cráneo!

Serenity desprendió en llanto, había leído el delicado informe médico ya varias veces…las posibilidades de que Joey sobrevivieran en semejante estado y dados sus pocos recursos monetarios eran prácticamente nulas, pero estaba muy alterada para hablar con los amigos de Joey, ya no podía, manteniendo la casa, tratando con su padre, viviendo esos horrores día a día…

Ya no podía…

Serenity: Yugi…yo…

Yugi se vio apunto de recalcar algo pero unos pasos, que se arrastraban por el ya raído suelo los desviaron de su conversación, el padre de Joey se hallaba ante el borde de la escalera, con su vista perdida, su barba ya crecida, desprendiendo un fuerte olor a alcohol y trastabillando a cada paso…

Padre: Donde…¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Serenity: ¡Padre!…él…

Padre: HASTE A UN LADO

Con una fuerza descomunal el padre de Joey empujó del frente de la puerta de la habitación a Serenity y se precipitó adentro de la habitación del herido mirándolo con odio mal consumido…

Padre: levántate…necesito dinero…

Yugi se adentró en la habitación advirtiendo una posible perturbación de su maltratado amigo…

Yugi: señor…Joey está muy herido y…

Padre: DEJA DE FINGIR, ¡VE A TRABAJAR VAGO!

Joey que se encontraba nuevamente sumido en sueños logró separar temblorosamente sus parpados para encontrarse con la imagen de su padre, con los ojos hinchados y saliendo de sus orbitas, su rostro, adquiriendo un tono rojizo dadas las oleadas de ira inesperadas típicas de un borracho a las que Joey ya estaba acostumbrado

Antes de que a Joey se le concediera el permiso de recobrar fuerzas para profesar alguna palabra su padre lo azotó con fuerza fuera de la cama haciéndolo caer resonante en el suelo…

Yugi se propinó en su contra a lo que el hombre lo golpeo dejándolo unido a la pared, Serenity se precipitó dentro de la habitación visualizando al compás de sus propios gritos de horror como su padre pateaba frenéticamente al joven mientras lo levantaba solo para seguir golpeándolo con una fuerza que solo podía proporcionarle sus músculos hinchados y venas sobresalientes de su cuello y brazos…

Lo iba a Matar…

Pero Joey no hacía nada…

(POV de Joey)

Dolor…

¿Qué es este dolor?

Hacia poco que había vivido un dolor así…

El lo recordaba…

Pero…no, este no era el mismo dolor..

La imagen de Seto, acudió, un tanto rebuscada en su mente, plasmándola, derritiéndola y tatuándola en sus recuerdos, y en su dolor…

Había vivido dos veces un dolor semejante…cuando Yami violó a Seto…y…ante los golpes de su amante…

La vida era solo dolor…

La vida le había tomado todo esa escasa felicidad y la había transformado en dolor…

El siempre tendría que sentir dolor…

Incluso en las épocas de felicidad…

El sentiría dolor…

¿Entonces, si sentir, o vivir es dolor?

¿Para que vivir?

Un color carmesí comenzó a adornar su rostro bañando sus ojos y tiñendo sus largas pestañas, el mismo líquido que emanaba de sus labios, ese líquido…

Odiaba el color de ese líquido…

Rojo de amor

Rojo de pasión

Rojo de Navidad…

Lentamente pudo visualizar como unas ráfagas de oscuridad nublaron su escasa visión…

Para su agrado profirió una ligera sonrisa, mientras seguía siendo abatido…

Al menos podría dejar de ver ese espantoso color…

Ese espantoso color ROJO

Bakura: ¿Pero, es que acaso te volviste loco?

Malik: Para nada Bakura…ahora tengo el poder que quería…las sagradas escrituras se me han visto provistas…será solo cuestión de tiempo y de artículos del milenio para que yo ocupe el lugar de faraón que mi linaje merece…

Malik se hallaba cruzado de piernas frente a Bakura que le dedicada cientos de insultos ante las miradas escandalizadas de algunas viejecillas chismosas que los veían penetrantemente en aquel desolado café…

Bakura: no puedo creer la idiotez que cometiste… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Malik. No tengo por qué contarte todo…

El rostro de bakura se encendió de ira, consumido ante la rabia de que su mejor amigo estuviese destruyendo sus planes…

Bakura: en verdad que eres un inútil…

Mientras que Bakura se levantaba de su silla muy dispuesto a golpear a Malik se acercó un hombre con curiosa barba larga y brillante traje rojizo…

Hombre disfrazado de santa: ¡Feliz navidad caballeros! ¿En que puedo servirles?

Bakura: ehhh…un café por favor…

Santa: A la orden señor…Jo-jo-jo!

Bakura quedó un tanto cortado ante la repentina interrupción del hombre pero se dispuso a reanudar lo que había dejado sin concluir

Bakura: bien Malik lo que hiciste fue!...

Santa: Señor ¿No quiere el especial navideño?

Bakura: no señor, quiero un café…

Bakura a quien la le chillaban los dientes ante la furia que ejercía juntándolos vio alejarse al viejecillo con esa molesta risilla…

Desesperante…

Bakura: y quiero que sepas que!....

Santa: Esta en oferta señor y…

Bakura un poco alterado dada su propia paciencia le dirigió una mirada amenazante al viejecillo y comenzó al proferirle los mil y un insultos habidos y por haber…

Bakura: y a demás te voy a meter el especial navideño por el culo hasta que lo vomites oíste pedazo de…!!!!(N/A: dedicado a Mariana para que veas que si le paro a tus insultos)

Malik: Bakura…

Todo el café que ya los veía horrorizados el espectáculo que el albino ofrecía a sus ya de por si muy molestos espectadores

Malik: ehhh…bakura…vamos nos de aquí…

(POV de Mokuba)

Mokuba: hermano… ¿Cuándo regresará Joey?

El rostro inmutable del CEO seguía sin despegar su vista del aparato electrónico, esto no era muy usual, normalmente siempre le respondía sus preguntas…pero…desde aquella noche…su hermano era diferente…

El apenas había podido ver a Joey durante escasos momentos cuando la ambulancia se lo llevaba de urgencia, entre los murmullos y rumores de la gente, y no había visto a su hermano si no horas después, y desde entonces, él era diferente…

Mokuba: ¿Seto?

Nada, el insistente sonido de las teclas siendo golpeadas a una velocidad solo adquirida con la practica seguía siendo la única respuesta que retumbaba en toda la habitación…

Cabizbajo siguió concentrándose en el sonido, ese toque irregular había sido durante tanto tiempo, el mayor recuerdo de su hermano, o al menos, hasta…

Hasta que llegó Joey

Le dirigió una mirada temerosa a los ojos de su hermano, incluso, más oscuros que de costumbre, cuando Joey estaba, ellos siempre adquirían un brillo que le daba un aire de belleza enloquecedor, que hermosos eran los ojos de su hermano, cuando eran iluminados por la felicidad…

La verdad era que jamás había visto a su hermano tan feliz como aquellos días…¿Cuántas veces había tocado su laptop aquella semana? 4 eran exageradas ante la situación…Pero, ahora, no se había dignado a separarse de ella ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Qué había sucedido?

La respuesta seguramente no la iba a conseguir de su hermano…

El no parecía dispuesto a dársela pero…

Joey si…

(POV de Joey)

Hacía tanto frío…era tanto el frío que se confundía con el calor, haciéndolo entrar en un estado de trace…

Su cuerpo era helado…helado como aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban…

¿Dónde quedaron esos ojos azules?

En sus recuerdos…en ese tortuoso pasado que lo acecino…el debía estar muerto…

Los muertos no sienten

Los muertos no lloran

Los muertos no aman…

Entonces él estaba muerto…

Oía el girar de una ruedas que atravesaban rápidas un suelo liso y libre, conjunto con pasos, múltiples pasos que iban alocados a su alrededor…

¿Dónde estaba?

No podía ver nada a su alrededor…todo estaba oscuro…solo oía, oí el llanto de una joven, la desesperación de un muchacho, el reproche de una mujer…

Intentó mover sus párpados…nada, su cuerpo no respondía, era como si una fuerza mayor que el lo obligase a mantenerse inmóvil…

Su cuerpo imploraba calma pero su mente, que incluso en los momentos de mayor debilidad se había mantenido curiosa luchaba con un falso frenesí, su mente era un mar de ideas, recuerdos y sueños que se entrelazaban entre si formando un paraíso de confusiones, un mundo de ilusiones, del que soñaba, jamás despertaría…

Pero el ya no sentía dolor, solo reposaba, inválido, con una sensación aun peor que el dolor más agudo, su cuerpo no sentía nada, era un estado de impotencia que lo mantenía oculto en una coraza invisible que lo amordazaba por completo, su piel se encontraba flácida, sus músculos como azotados por una nueva oleada de la gravedad y sus huesos inútiles y flojos…

Era un cadáver pensante, el solo pensaba, pero el pensar también hace recordar, y sus recuerdos estaban marcados por la tristeza, incluso ahora, que su cuerpo yacía indolente, su mente lo torturaba llenándolo de un mar de recuerdos…

(Recuerdos de Joey)

Un joven se deslizaba a través de los corredores que guiaban a los aposentos reales del ilustre sacerdote, guiándose solo por su presencia, no sabía que estaba haciendo, conocía muy bien los códigos, sabía que aquella pequeña aventura nocturna podría costarle su puesto y varios azotes…pero…

Pero aquella sensación en sus labios, que vivía aun palpitante en su interior le quitaba el sueño, le enloquecía recordar aquellos ojos que dejaban a la mirada de horus como vulgar y vacía, azoraba aquella calida sensación, quería saber más, sobre su amante, quería conocerlo más allá de los rumores que circulaban por el palacio, quería conocer al señor de esa mirada al amo de esos labios, al dueño de sus cabellos, quería conocer a aquella persona que con una mirada y un beso le había robado el alma en un suspiro, en un momento, sin avisos ni precauciones, sencillamente, poseyéndolo…

Se detuvo, temeroso frente a las puertas que daban paso a la persona con la que tanto había fantaseado aquellas ultimas horas luego del ultimo vistazo a su imagen, tocó, sintiendo, para el temor de sus sentidos, como el débil eco resonaba a lo largo del pasillo, optó por una posición de huida, dado el cazo de ver a algún soldado, pero no bastó mucho, para su inmenso placer, para que la oscuridad que se filtraba enmarañándose con sutileza con los rayos de luna que reinaban a trabes del pasillo se uniesen con la oscuridad proveniente de la habitación que mostraba ostentosa sus galas sumidas en la penumbra.

Trastabilló un momento, conteniendo las ansias de contemplar en su interior, era como una caja de Pandora esperando ser revelada con su extraña fuerza mística, un siseo proveniente del interior del lugar lo invitó a entrar, eh inminentemente entró emocionado.

Seth: Que bien…tengo compañía para la época del sol…

Eso fue lo único que oyó pronunciar de sus labios…lo único…

Hasta sus gritos de dolor

Y una triste promesa de amor, arrastrada por las arenas del desierto en una noche de pasión

(fin de los pensamientos de Joey)

Caminaban cabizbajos luego del bochornoso espectáculo dado en el café, aquello había sido degradante.

Malik: Bakura…mi apartamento queda cerca, vamos, tengo frío

Bakura miró con cierto reproche a Malik que reflejaba una tenue sonrisa en sus labios…

Bakura: eso me suena a una orden

Malik: y lo fue, ahora vente…

Bakura miró con irresolución a Malik, si no fuera porque le convenía lo hubiera llevado directo al reino de las sombras dejándolo sin vida y vulnerable, pero se mantuvo renuente tratando de proteger el poco orgullo que le quedaba

Bakura: estoy demasiado molesto para discutir así que, iré.

Malik le lanzó una sonrisa pícara y tanteó en el interior de su abrigo en busca de las llaves que por fin tintinearon al finalizar su búsqueda.

El apartamento estaba agradablemente adornado, con una decoración sencilla de aspecto acogedor y candido.

Malik: veo que te gusta.

Malik sonrió con egocéntrica, le gustaban los halagos, y más provenientes de un ser tan desesperante como Bakura.

Bakura: está habitable…

Malik se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mirando inclemente el paisaje que se doblegaba a través de la espesura de los cristales de su ventana.

Bakura: Malik…lo que trataba de decirte en el café es que…

Malik: ha si, el famoso café…

Malik lanzó un resoplido recordando molesto la escena.

Bakura: si bien, eso…bueno…si el faraón consigue a Seth obtendrá todos los poderes sagrados…

Malik: Bakura eso es ridículo, sabes bien que solo habrá un faraón elegido para recibir esos poderes…no creo que haya muchas posibilidades de que sea el imbésil de Yami, es más creo que incluso el cosmos ya no lo considera Faraón.

Bakura: En eso te equivocas idiota...

Bakura hundió su mano dentro de su abrigo sacando un royo de pergamino de aspecto deteriorado y amarillento.

Bakura: observa…aquí dice que la unión más perfecta recibirá los poderes sagrados, Seth aun vive…y eso lo podemos ver claro porque se volvió a enamorar del mocoso aquel…si se une con Yami…estaremos perdidos…no habrá ninguna posibilidad de llegar al poder ¡Y tu llevarás esa culpa!

Bakura lanzó el pergamino hacia las manos de Malik que lo leía en búsqueda de alguna solución a sus dilemas, esperando, que todas las recientes palabras del ladrón fuesen meran mentiras o incluso, una trampa…

Malik: no es posible…

Bakura: pues lo es…

Bakura miraba furibundo a Malik quien expresaba su incredulidad a través de su mirada de manera excesiva.

Malik: pero…que…¿¿¡¡Que podemos hacer ahora??!!

Bakura se dejó caer sobre un sillón que se hallaba tentador desde hacia ya varios minutos.

Bakura: No lo se…No estoy seguro si confiar en ti…

Bakura ocultaba su mirada en un gesto de desilusión absoluta muy bien actuado buscando abatir más a su muy trastornado "amigo"

Malik: ¿¿¡¡Entonces hay una solución??!! ¡Vamos Bakura, por favor!

Bakura: te repito que he perdido mi aprecio…

Malik miró de manera picara a Bakura dándose cuenta de su pequeño jueguito…

Se levantó lentamente asegurándose de que Bakura percibiera todos sus movimientos, suaves pero a su vez, incitadores, ubicando su rostro a escasos centímetros de los del ladrón…

Malik: tendré que hacértelo renacer…

Bakura sonrió malignamente obsequiándole una mirada llena de lujuria a Malik.

Bakura: inténtalo.


	24. La navidad tiene sabor a solución

MI CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO AL FIN ESTO LE QUEDA POCO PARA TERMINAR

Me pasé toda la madrugada del día de ayer escribiendo este capítulo FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS

Con mucho amor: Megumi D SxS

Capítulo 24: La Navidad tiene sabor ¡Ha solución!

Un sonido electrónico proveniente de un aparato cercano a sus oídos lo regresó a la vida, sintió una brisa helada recorrer su cuerpo de manera eléctrica dándole vida ha ciertas zonas que recobraban su movimiento y a la vez, su dolor…

Abrió los parpados con esfuerzo, visualizando, al principio borrosamente, una habitación de paredes blancas y monótonas de aspecto triste y frío.

Le comenzó ha sentir el contacto de un objeto metálico colocado con firmeza sobre su boca, un respiradero de aspecto no muy moderno había sido implantado ha su cuerpo, profanando varios quejidos movió como pudo su rostro para visualizar la aguja que se enterraba en su brazo trasladando un líquido cálido por sus venas.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar?

Enfermera: Veo que ha despertado señor Wheeler…

Joey buscó la manera de mover sus labios para dedicarle alguna pregunta a su acompañante, pero, sus fuerzas eran escasas incluso para una tarea tan poco laboriosa como aquella.

Enfermera: manténgase quieto por favor, más tarde podrá hacernos cualquier pregunta…

La enfermera miraba maravillada a Joey, era sorprendente como un paciente con heridas como las suyas estuviese aun con vida, aunque…

Se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de hierro colocada junto a la cama del rubio en búsqueda del nuevo informe médico…

No responde…no estaba respondiendo correctamente a las medicinas, y las enfermedades en lugar de mejorar, empeoraban con el tratamiento…entonces…¿Cómo era posible que siempre abriese los ojos?

Yugi: Porque el aun tiene esperanzas de verlo…

La enfermera se sobresaltó enseguida ante el comentario inesperado de un muchacho que se había ubicado cerca de ella.

Enfermera: discúlpeme señor, no lo oí entrar…es solo…que no me había dado cuenta en que momento empecé a hablar en voz alta.

Yugi: no se preocupe, yo también me hice esa pregunta varias veces…

Enfermera: se que voy a sonar muy entrometida pero…¿A que se refiere?

Yugi se revolvió en si, incomodo, se había pasado al menos dos noches meditando sobre aquello, pero al oír hablar en sueños a Joey rogando por la presencia de Kaiba había satisfecho a sus dudas…

Yugi: Digamos que…Joey está enamorado…y quiere vivir con la esperanza de ver otra vez a quien ama…

La enfermera se reclinó frente a Joey y le dirigió una mirada dulce y conmovida ante tanta fortaleza.

Enfermera: debe ser alguien muy afortunado…

Yugi dudó por un momento, si en verdad Joey y Kaiba habían mantenido una relación en estos días entonces…¿Por qué el no estaba ahí? ¿Qué había sucedido el día del baile? ¿Por qué no habían recibido una llamada al menos dada la gravedad de Joey?

Como si un llamado celestial hubiese hecho la puerta del dormitorio se abrió abruptamente dando paso a un niño de apariencia agotada que respiraba entrecortadamente sacudiendo la nieve que se acumulaba a lo largo de sus cabellos.

Enfermera: jovencito le recuerdo que usted está en un hospital, debe ser lo más silencioso posible.

Mokuba se encogió ante la vergüenza y avanzó a paso entrecortado observando con horror la imagen del rubio.

Mokuba: como…¿Cómo está el?

Yugi: Mal…

Yugi parecía serio, pero a su vez un aire de tristeza lo asemejaba notoriamente a su oscuridad, su mirada perdía el brillo y la falta de sueño ya mostraba signos notorios en su demacrado rostro

Mokuba:…¿Aun no saben quien hizo esto?

Yugi negó con un gesto rápido sin mover sus labios, posando su vista en su malherido amigo

Mokuba se acercó con tristeza al cuerpo de su amigo, observando cada parte de la piel del joven, cubierta, en la gran mayoría por vendajes y yesos, de piel cetrina y cabellos sin brillo, que reposaba de manera calmada, jamás había visto algo tan semejante a un cadáver…

Mokuba: pero…¿Va a vivir no es cierto?

Mokuba se giró en busca de la respuesta de Yugi pero este solo se mantuvo cabizbajo dándole una mirada de reojo que miraba la escena a punto de desbordar en lágrimas…

Mokuba: Joey no puede morir…no…no debe morir…

Yugi: es mejor que salgamos o lo podemos despertar…

Mokuba asintió mirando a la camilla de metal por última vez perdiéndose en el brillo opaco del acero…

Joey debía vivir…

Un joven albino caía rendido ante una de las almohadas que reposaban firmes sobre la cama de madera que crujía ante el impacto…

Malik: me muero…

El moreno descansaba a su lado agotado y con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, dándole mayor brillo a su piel tostada y provocando nuevamente al incansable albino…

Malik: ¿Estoy perdonado?

Bakura suspiró por un momento aforrándose fuertemente a la almohada, profirió una amplia carcajada y le dirigió una mirada pícara a su compañero.

Bakura: si, ahora, levántate tenemos que irnos…

Malik: ¿¿¡¡Qué??!! Estoy cansado…dame un momento…

Bakura sonrió orgulloso de su proeza, la verdad era que no le extrañaba haber dejado cansado a su compañero, después de todo, el tenía muchos años de experiencia.

Bakura: OH perdona…tal vez se me pasó la mano…

Malik miró de reojo molesto al albino, se creía mucho (aunque francamente lo era) en esta clase de cosas.

Malik: no…lo que sucede es que te di ventaja por…compasión…

Bakura volvió a reír melodiosamente, cuando no optaba por sus risas malignas (que eran las más usuales) tenía una risa fresca y reconfortante, capaz de levantar a cualquiera

Bakura: bien, si eres tan compasivo levántate, tenemos que bañarnos y salir.

Malik respingó dejándose ayudar por el albino para levantarse, el frío que arreciaba a través de la ventana hacía tiritar a sus cuerpos desnudos, pero Bakura parecía no importarle la desagradable sensación que electrocutaba su cuerpo luego del cambio de clima tan radical

Malik: ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?

Bakura: a la mansión de Kaiba para quitarle ese hechizo de una vez por todas…¿Tienes tu cetro?

Malik: ehhh…si ¿Por?

Bakura: bien, vamos a ir a muchos lugares hoy, así que prepárate.

Bakura empujó a Malik apresurado hacia el baño, claro es que no era él el que tenía el fuerte dolor bajo su espalda…ladrón estúpido.

Yugi: Voy a comprar un café en la cafetería ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere?

Tea asintió ofreciéndose a acompañar a Yugi a lo que este aceptó, incluso ella había cambiado su actitud alegre por una más calmada y silenciosa, tal vez, demasiado silenciosa…

Tristán: si, tráeme uno, y muy fuerte

Tristán se mantenía decaído sosteniendo en brazos a Serenity que luego de mucho llorar en sus brazos cayó rendida agotada luego de los últimos sucesos con su rostro hundido en el pecho de su amigo, con surcos marcados por la lagrimas contrastando en su piel

May: lo mismo para mi…

Duke: no, déjalo así.

Mokuba: para mi tampoco, gracias

Todos los amigos de Joey se hallaban en la sala de espera algunos, preparados para pasar la noche en vela, rogando por la seguridad de su amigo y cuidando a la joven que acababa de despertarse.

Yugi: de acuerdo, ya regreso…ahhhh Serenity, estás despierta ¿Quieres un café?

Serenity: si por favor, gracias Yugi

Yugi se despidió con la mirada de sus amigos y se encaminó junto a Tea que mantenía sus labios sellados ante la situación, con su mirada perdida vagando por los rostros de los pacientes que se veían a lo largo de todo el hospital

Un celular que entonaba una triste melodía navideña comenzó a repicar por toda las sala de espera, tristán confirmando a su dueño se lo pasó a Serenity para que esta respondiera, sospechando de quien era la llamada:

Serenity: Si, habla Serenity diga…

Madre: Hija mía…¿Cómo estás? Escucha…sobre el asunto del entierro…lo harán el 26, espero que asistas…no me gusta tener que recordarte esta clase de cosas hija, se que todo ha sucedido muy rápido, horita voy rumbo al hospital para ver a tu hermano y estar un tiempo contigo ¿Qué te parece?

Serenity: si mamá…gracias

Serenity colgó su celular sin ánimos, dejándolo caer sin fuerzas sobre la mesa de vidrio que vibró al contacto con el objeto, se recargó en los brazos de Tristán, buscando las lágrimas que ya no llegaban luego de tantas veces que habían salido de sus hinchados ojos…

Mokuba miraba triste la escena…la pobre…había pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…si algo similar que pasara a Seto…el se moriría…

Guardia: hey, ustedes dos, no pueden pasar…

Bakura: ¿Por qué tendrán tantos oficiales aquí? ¡Insecto come hombres ve!

El último guardia cayó, siendo sacudido con fuerza por el monstruo recién convocado por el espíritu.

Malik respiraba entre cortadamente dadas sus escasas energías luego de correr tanto, habían ido a lo largo de la entrada de la mansión de Seto Kaiba recorriendo toda clase de peligro, desde los perros guardianes, hasta las armas electrónicas de seguridad y los estúpidos guardias.

Bakura por otro lado parecía estar abriendo su mejor regalo de navidad disfrutaba con un gozo sínico absoluto patear a los perros justo en medio del hocico atacar a los guardias y esquivar los aparatos electrónicos.

Entraron a través de la puerta principal aparentemente la servidumbre se había tomado vacaciones porque el recinto principal se hallaba desolado

Malik miraba a su alrededor a mandíbula batiente, y no era para menos, las riquezas de la mansión Kaiba deslumbraban a más de uno.

Malik: ufff…Kaiba si que sabe vivir…

Bakura: ni que lo digas…tal vez luego de que todo esto pase podremos pedirle un pago por nuestros servicios…

Malik: buena idea…me hace falta pagar la renta…

Bakura se rió mirando a Malik, siempre le había parecido tristemente divertida la idea de que dos grandes hechiceros del antiguo Egipto conocedores de casi todas las más famosas profecías se viesen obligados a vivir como un vulgar mortal de clase media que debe ganarse el pan de cada día y liar con las festividades de la actualidad.

Bakura: ven, se supone que por aquí deberían estar las habitaciones.

Malik miró la escalera abrillantada en mármol como a la montaña más empinada del mundo ¿Por qué si solo vivían un adolescente y un niño tenían una casa tan grande?

Enfermera: ¿Necesitan algo?

Tristán: no se preocupe, ya un amigo nuestro ha ido a comprar café.

La enfermera observaba con ternura a todos los amigos del rubio que habían acudido a su espera, realmente ese joven debía ser alguien muy querido, observó con preocupación a la joven que dormitada aun acurrucada en los brazos de Tristán.

Enfermera: es una pena que estén aquí…después de todo mañana es noche buena y pronto navidad…

May: y precisamente por eso no abandonaremos al tonto de Joey en estas fechas.

Mokuba: por supuesto.

Enfermera: bueno, les prometo que yo tampoco.

La enfermera les lanzó una ultima sonrisa y se retiró al dormitorio de otro de los internados en el hospital.

Todos guardaron silencio por un rato, sumidos en sus pensamientos y sus ruegos por la salud de su amigo, lentamente oyeron el débil crujir de la puerta que conducía a la sala de espera y observaron como la figura de una mujer pelirroja de brillantes ojos dorados se erguía frente a la sala.

Madre: muy buenas tardes a todos…

Todos los presentes se levantaron, encargándose con cuidado de despertar a la joven que se mantenía ida de manera incluso tenebrosa

Madre: OH hija…tranquila…tu hermano va a mejorar no te preocupes, tu sabes que lo demás no es remediable…

Serenity: No quiero ir al funeral madre.

Madre: pero debes hija, es tu deber como familiar para con el…se que la pasaste muy mal por su culpa estos días pero…nunca es bueno odiar a los que ya están muertos…

Serenity: no puedo evitarlo madre…a demás, verlo morir ante mis ojos ha sido espantoso para mi…

Madre: hija, quiero decirte que vendrás a vivir conmigo de ahora en adelante…no te preocupes, ya nada malo te irá a pasar otra vez…

Los amigos guardaban silencio observando la escena conmovidos…cuantos problemas se les habían mantenido ocultos…

Bakura: bien, este es el estudio…

Bakura golpeó con fuerza la puerta abriéndola estrepitosamente, en el fondo pudieron observar el rostro del CEO amparado por la luz de su laptop aparentemente sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los recién llegados ni mucho menos a su abrupta entrada.

Malik: erm…Bakura, ¿está en si?

Bakura: si, es solo que en este momento de seguro Yami lo tiene controlado para no salir de sus trabajos…

Malik: bien…¿Qué haremos ahora?

Bakura se adelantó a paso decidido poniéndose de espaldas al CEO que seguía sin inmutarse, o incluso emitir otro movimiento que no fuese el de su laptop, lo examinó meticulosamente, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Bakura: lo primero que hay que hacer es sacarlo del trance…

Malik: Ehhh…y como piensas…

No terminó la frase, Bakura apretó con fuerza sus puños y golpeo justo en la nuca al CEO dejándolo inconsciente sobre el teclado de su laptop…

Malik: que sutil…

Bakura: no tenemos tiempo para hacer los mis y un conjuros, préstame tu cetro…

Malik pareció dudar un momento, no es que dudase de los poderes de Bakura ni de sus acciones con su cetro, pero entregarse su articulo a un ladrón de artículos no era lo que el llamara una excelente idea…

Bakura: ohhh por favor, no te pongas dudoso ahora dame acá.

Bakura le arrebató de las manos el cetro y se dispuso a quitarse a su vez su sortija del milenio entrelazando la cuerda de oro de donde pendía con el cetro de manera que ambos objetos se viesen, curiosamente unidos.

Bakura comenzó a irradiar una cegadora luz de su cuerpo y especialmente de los artículos, un pequeño hilillo color plata comenzó a salir de la punta de su sortija rodeando al CEO que seguía desmayado luego del impacto.

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras que el hilillo de plata seguía recorriendo su cuerpo hasta quedar como una envoltura firme, que cubría incluso, cada uno de sus cabellos…

Bakura comenzó a repetir frases en lenguas obviamente muertas mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con los cabellos, ahora plata del CEO

Malik sencillamente observaba la escena no muy impresionado, aunque conocía la complejidad y los poderes que se necesitaban para realizar conjuro semejante, no era la primera vez que observaba uno de aquellos, y sin embargo, el cuerpo del albino, brillante, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus labios moviéndose a velocidades escandalosas no eran lo más impresionante que había visto realizar en conjuros por parte del albino.

(imagen mental del CEO)

Un joven rubio reposaba en sus brazos, se parecía mucho a Joey…¡Era Joey!

Seth: escúchame atentamente joven…no te conozco, tampoco se tu nombre…pero te juro amor eterno…

El rubio abrió sus ojos, extasiado ante las palabras de su sacerdote, mientras sentía el roce de sus pieles.

Seth: te juro amor eterno…por el pueblo de Egipto, por da, y por la época de la luz en la que nos hallamos, te lo juro.

Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte brazo cuando abruptamente atravesó el umbral de la puerta el faraón escoltado con cientos de oficiales que apresaron al rubio mientras se oían los gritos frenéticos del Sacerdote.

Yami: hay Seth…te lo pedí por tu bien…llévenselo…

(fin de la imagen mental)

Lentamente los pequeños hilos de plata se desvanecieron dejando tan solo una nube de un polvillo plateado flotante alrededor del cuerpo del inconsciente joven.

Malik: ¿Ya está?

Bakura: si.

Malik: ¿esperamos a que despierte?

Bakura: ¿estás loco? ¡Ya está oscuro y aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer!

Malik miró aterrado a Bakura, ¡Se supone que eso era todo!

Malik: Olvídalo, tu ya no me necesitas…

Bakura: ha no, nada de eso, todo esto es en parte tu culpa…¡Así que tendrás que acompañarme!

Bakura tomo con fuerza a Malik del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras a través del corredor, mientras tanto, un joven cuyos cabellos castaños se esparcían a través del teclado de su laptop recobraba el sentido…

Un par de sombras escalaban ocultas con el amparo de la fría noche de invierno.

Malik: Ahhhh rayos, debí comprar guantes…

Bakura: ye, no es mi culpa que las escaleras sean de metal, ahora sigue subiendo, la habitación del perro tiene una ventana tenemos que llegar…

Bakura y Malik escalaban con dificultad unas escaleras metálicas dispuestas a lo largo de toda la pared del hospital, seguramente Bakura ya había preparado aquello.

Malik: oye…¿y si nos encontramos a los guardias del hospital?

Bakura: terminarán igual que los guardias de Kaiba, ahora apresúrate.

Luego de escalar un buen trecho el albino encontró la ventana perteneciente a la habitación del rubio y lego de mucho esfuerzo dado el hecho de que ésta estaba congelada en sus fisuras lograron entrar no sin evitar emitir un potente estruendo.

Bakura: tranca la puerta ¡rápido!

Bakura se dirigió directo al cuerpo del inu, este se mantenía en un estado de inconciencia absoluto…sin haberse despertado luego del estruendo, afortunadamente nadie estaba consiente de lo que estaban haciendo, colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del herido, le proporcionó una rápida luz y comenzó a quitarle todos los implementos médicos.

Cuando malik pudo girarse observó al albino intentando desesperadamente hacer entrar al rubio en un saco

Malik: ¿¿¡¡Te volviste loco que estás haciendo??!! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Bakura: o vamos cállate no le va a pasar nada…le transmití un poco de energía.

Malik: pero…¿No podías hacer algo más…bueno, suave?

Bakura: ohhh si, gran idea, llevar a cuesta a un tipo lleno de vendajes y yeso al lado de la policía. Muy sabia idea ¡Tonto!

Malik respingó ofendido, se dispuso a ayudar apresuradamente al albino a hacer entrar al joven en el saco y comenzaron a escapar con velocidad al sentir los insistentes golpeteos de la enfermera que llamaba al doctor en busca de las llaves.

Una vez en la calle Bakura tomó su celular, marcó un numero rápido y comenzó a hablar mientras corría con prisa llevando el saco a cuestas.

Bakura: si, pegasus, hay ya deja de hablar, escucha vamos de camino para allá que me preparen uno de tus…objetos voladores de metal…si, aja, nos vemos.

Malik: ¿¿¡¡Que??!! ¡No me digas que ahora vamos al aeropuerto!

Bakura: si

Bakura observó con severidad a Malik, ya le estaban comenzando a hartar un poco las quejas del moreno…

Se detuvieron en una esquina alejada al hospital, respirando entrecortadamente en busca de un taxi, malditos aparatos, seguramente por la época ya se tomaban vacaciones.

Niño: mira mamá es santa con un saco y todo!!!!

Un niño de aspecto inocente miraba a Bakura como al rey de sus sueños

Niño: me puede dar mi regalo santa…

Bakura: lárgate mocoso…

Bakura miró al niño con odio indescriptible y este se alejó llorando a brazos de su madre que lo mirada reprochándolo y se le acercaba a insultarlo, afortunadamente un taxi se detuvo y sin ni siquiera preguntar costo se montaron en el…

Bakura: malditos niños…

Malik no paraba de reír.

Unos ojos azules se mostraban brillantes con dificultad. Parpadeando varias veces antes de recobrar el sentido…¿Qué había sucedido?

Se levantó tambaleando, miró a su alrededor un par de veces antes de centrar su mirada en su laptop…¿Qué había sucedido? No recordaba absolutamente nada, trató de buscar en sus vivencias mentales, nada, solo tenía la imagen del baile de las fiestas, observó la fecha que marcaba el reloj digital de su laptop…¿22 de diciembre? ¡El baile había sido hacía dos días! ¿Qué había sucedido hasta entonces?

Observó su escritorio en busca de alguna pista

Un pequeño papel que contenía la letra de Mokuba había sido depositado en un extremo de la mesa, y pendía de una de las esquinas corriendo riesgos de caerse, lo arrebató librándolo de una "alta" caída y lo leyó con dificultad

"Fui al hospital a ver a Joey, llámame a mi celular cualquier cosa, con amor, Mokuba"

¿¿Al Hospital??!! ¿Qué le había sucedido a Joey?

Seto se fue con prisa buscando con desesperación su celular propio ubicado en su cintura lo tomó y con una desesperación no muy usual en el marcó el numero de Mokuba.

Seto: ¿Alo, Mokuba?

Mokuba: ¡Hermano! ¿Qué deseas?

Seto: ¿Dónde está Joey? ¿Qué le sucedió?

Mokuba: hermano ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¡Se lo llevaron muy malherido luego del baile en una ambulancia! ¿Seto? ¡¿Seto?!

Seto había dejado caer en celular que emitió un fuerte sonido seco al contacto con la alfombra…ahora recordaba…el…el le había…

Tomó sus llaves, tenía que ir a ese hospital…AHORA.

Mokuba: parece que colgó.

Mokuba miraba extrañado el celular ¿Cómo es que su hermano no recordaba nada? ¿Por qué esa acción?

Yugi: ¿Qué quería tu hermano Mokuba?

Mokuba: ehhh…nada…creo…

La enfermera entró abruptamente en el recinto, su aspecto era cansado, como si hubiese recorrido con prisa largas distancias para llegar, respiró un par de veces, todos le dirigían su mirada y algunos se habían levantado de sus asientos sobresaltados ante la brusca entrada.

Enfermera: no está…

Yugi: ¿Qué?

Enfermera: Alguien se llevó al señor Wheeler…

Todos miraron aterrados a la enfermera y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la habitación de Joey, rogando porque todo aquello fuera un malentendido…

Yugi: ¿¿¡¡QUE CLASE DE SEGURIDAD TIENEN QUE ESTE HOTEL QUE DEJAN QUE ALGUIEN SECUESTRE A UN ENFERMO??!!

Yugi gritaba alterado nuevamente, luego de que todos hubiesen comprobado con sus propios ojos que la cama en la que antes reposaba el cuerpo de Joey ahora estaba vacía con sus sabanas revueltas, el respiradero se hallaba colgando junto a esta y la aguja que le proporcionaba el suero estaba goteando manchando las finas sabanas blancas, la ventana se hallaba acierta, dejando entrar una brisa helada, la policía los había sacado para evitar un posible robo de pistas y ahora se hallaban en la sala de espera, las chicas hundidas en llanto, los chicos, desesperados y gritando a los oficiales encargados de la custodia del hotel…

De pronto la imagen de CEO se precipitó hacia la puerta, agotado, luego de correr a lo largo de todo el hospital.

Seto: ¿¿¡¡Donde está Joey??!!

Mokuba: ¡Hermano!

Yami: ¿Qué no lo sabes Seto?

No hacía mucho tiempo que Yami había llegado, y si bien se hallaba preocupado por la desaparición de Joey, más le preocupaba la traición de Malik, hacía mucho que había notado que su control mental sobre Seto había desparecido, ahora su única preocupación era, usar su plan B, hacer que todos odiasen al CEO de manera que evitasen su relación con Joey a toda costa…

Seto dirigió su mirada a Yami y su rostro se encendió en ira, todos los presentes se asustaron, el rostro del CEO parecía poseído.

Seto: ¿A que te refieres?

Yami: bueno…creo que tu más que nadie le hubiera gustado que pasara algo como esto..¿No?

Yugi: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yami? ¡Seto y Joey estaban llevándose muy bien, no lo culpes de esto!

Seto miraba incrédulo la escena ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Seto: ¿alguien quiere decirme que fue lo que pasó?

Mokuba adelantó un paso dudoso, no estaba muy convencido de la salud mental de su hermano últimamente…

Mokuba: se llevaron a Joey…

Yami: si…sabes Yugi, yo no creo que se llevasen tan bien…después de todo…Seto sabe quien fue quien hirió a Joey ¿Verdad Kaiba?

Tristán que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo se adelantó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca del CEO no muy convencido de lo que estaba oyendo.

Yugi: ¿Qué? ¿Yami de que estás hablando?

Yami: ¿que no fue cuando Joey fue a buscar a Seto que fue atacado?

Seto se aproximó peligrosamente a Yami cerrando sus puños muy dispuesto a partirle el rostro en dos al "faraón"

Seto: ¿que insinúas?

Yami: ¿Qué acaso no desapareciste luego del ataque a Joey, Kaiba? Bueno, tiene lógica, luego de haberlo dejado en ese estado a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado que viesen mi ropa llena de sangre y a demás…el culpable siempre se esconde?

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, masticando y asimilando con lentitud las palabras de Yami, todo tenía lógica, todo encajaba, todo tomaba forma, solo había algo que no concordaba…si el plan de seto era huir…¿Qué estaba haciendo el ahora?

Mokuba: ¿es eso cierto hermano?

Mokuba no lo podía creer, eso aclararía el por qué de la actitud de su hermano…eso aclararía tantas cosas…pero…no era posible…su hermano amaba a Joey, estaba seguro…alguien lo tuvo que haber engañado pero…

Tristán: SI ESO ES VERDAD NO VAS A VIVIR PARA CONTARLO KAIBA

Seto miró cabizbajo la escena…todo era cierto…aquello era cierto pero…

Seto: Mokuba yo…

Tristán se preparó para abatir a Seto cerrado sus puños y sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa cuando un joven, uniformado irrumpió en la habitación…

Joven: ¿Quién es aquí Kaiba, Seto?

Seto empujó a Tristán lejos de si.

Seto: soy yo…

Joven: tiene un paquete

Seto se lo arrebató de las manos, el envoltorio de un color café muy claro tenía en gruesas letras negras su nombre "Seto Kaiba" y abajo pudo ver con claridad el escudo de…no…no podía ser

Rompió con prisa el paquete y vislumbró un video caset nuevamente con la insignia se dirigió con velocidad al aparato electrónico que poseía el televisor de la sala de espera y se dispuso a ver la imagen..

(Imagen)

Pegasus: ¡Buenas noches a todos! No les deseo felices fiestas porque se que nos veremos muy pronto…

Todos miraron horrorizados al televisor ¿Qué hacía ahí ese sicópata? Su traje, de un color rojo con una ridícula corbata navideña contrastaba de una manera pomposa con el sombrero navideño que se había colocado, su voz seguía siendo tan irritante como siempre

Pegasus: Bueno, se lo de su desafortunado amigo Joey…y espero que todos vengan a verlo…el los espera…

Yugi: ¿Tiene a Joey?

Pegasus: en fin, hay un avión esperándolos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad dominó solo digan sus nombres…¡Nos vemos!

La cinta se apagó conjunto con el televisor, todos los espectadores guardaron silencio por unos momentos…hasta que Seto entrando en razón corrió en dirección a la puerta, desapareciendo…luego, todos los siguieron…


	25. La navidad tiene sabor a ¿Comida?

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, les deseo un feliz año nuevo, mis deseos no han sido cumplidos y me temo que empezaré el año publicando el ultimo capítulo (OH espero que sea el ultimo) la verdad es que aunque intenté acortar esto cada vez me surge más largo ¡A demás estoy muy emocionada porque me hice una nueva comunidad de MSN para publicar historias! (espero cualquier día puedan visitarla la dirección está en mi perfil) agradezco a todos por su review y les deseo un año lleno de gozo y dicha

Llevaban atravesando los cielos alrededor de media hora, no debía faltar mucho para llegar al lugar esperado, en barco solía tardar medio día, en avión poco menos de una hora, nadie se dirigía la palabra Mokuba se había sentado junto a su hermano, el cual mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos, ahogando sus penas en silencio, donde, tan solo, sus pensamientos le brindaban consuelo, él había permanecido el silencio, con el fin de no perturbarlo, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a Yami el cual, les mantenía una mirada fija, y taladrante.

Azafata: ¿Desea tomar, un café o te?

Mokuba movió la cabeza ligeramente, sin muchos ánimos, la muchacha de aspecto enérgico le dio una mirada de reojo a su acompañante a lo que Mokuba sencillamente negó con la cabeza, entendiendo muy bien el lenguaje corporal de la chica.

Tristan mantenía sus puños cerrados junto a Serenity, la cual había caído rendida ante el esfuerzo de tanto llanto provocado por la inaguantable angustia vivida en las últimas horas, Yugi miraba con preocupación a Yami de vez en cuando lanzándole mirada de incógnita a Mokuba a lo que este sencillamente alzaba los hombros demostrando estar en el mismo estado de incredulidad que el.

El silencio se mantenía sepulcral, solo se oía el llanto de la madre de Joey la cual era consolada por Duke de manera silenciosa, con algunas palmadas ligeras, dándole palabras de consuelo, hablándole maravillas de Pegasus con el fin de otorgarle renovadas esperanzas sobre el bienestar de su hijo.

Tea y May mantenían un contacto alejado, de vez en cuando, lanzándose miradas cómplices de tristeza y pidiendo disculpas por algún roce entre sus brazos, toque de sus pies o golpecito ocasionado por el movimiento de las sillas.

Pegasus: vaya…que prospecto me han traído, saben que no podemos hacer nada…no hasta que alguien me devuelva cierto artículo que me pertenece.

Maximillion se hallaba de brazos cruzados observando a Joey, que ahora había sido impuesto sobre la cama de su misma habitación, o al menos una de las tantas y se mantenía inmóvil.

Bakura: bien, bien…

Bakura rebuscó en su bolsillo por la tan esperado objeto, Pegasus, removió sus cabellos dejando al descubierto el parche que ocultaba uno de sus ojos, el cual, antes, era adornado con uno de los tan preciados artículos, sintió como la zona cubierta se estremecía, que increíble era, ver al famoso ladrón, sumiso ha entregarle lo que con esfuerzos había robado todo por un bien común, el bien de los malvados tan vez, pero un bien común.

Depositó el objeto que emitió un resplandor al contacto con las manos de su legítimo dueño, Pegasus se dio media vuelta, se quitó el parche que lo cubría, y tan solo se vio, a través de su espalda, el brillo intermitente que desprendía el objeto, regresando a su lugar original, Bakura no decía nada, sencillamente observaba como el brillo que emitía el objeto se atravesaba a través de los cabellos de Maximillion, dándole un aire de poder y belleza típicos del hombre.

Pegasus se dio media vuelta nuevamente, dejando al descubierto su rostro como lo era originalmente, con una sonrisa tonta de felicidad, y ademanes no por menos pomposos de alegría, se dirigió al cuerpo del muchacho.

Pegasus: bueno…Bakura, imagino que tu harás el ritual…después de todo eres el que mejor lo conoce.

Bakura miró dudoso a Pegasus no creyendo haberlo oído bien

Bakura: ¡Pero Malik es el que tiene el cetro!

Malik lo miró perplejo unos segundos, la verdad, ninguno de los tres deseaba hacer el conjuro, por la laboriosidad y perdida de energía que este requería…

Se miraron unos a otros nerviosos.

Malik: ah no, a mi no me metas en esto, todo es idea tuya Bakura

Bakura miró con rabia al moreno, la verdad es que no estaba ayudando mucho enredó sus manos en sus cabellos, nervioso, dudando sobre su poder y su energía.

Bakura: bueno…Pegasus es el que está más descansado.

Pegasus hizo un ademán como habiéndolo tomado por un chiste.

Pegasus: bueno, solo hay una manera de decidir esto y ustedes saben cual es.

Malik y Bakura se miraron, asintiendo decididos, cerraron sus puños con fuerza, se colocaron en posición y…

Malik y Bakura: Piedra papel y tijeras!

Malik: Ohhh si, piedra mata tijeras, lo siento Bakura, a ti te toca hacer el conjuro.

Bakura maldijo la estúpida costumbre moderna, pensando en que en un futuro deberían buscar una mejor manera.

Bakura: muy bien, coloquémoslos en posición.

Todos hicieron un medio arco alrededor del rubio, se tomaron de manos, Pegasus, un tanto renuente al contacto, y tanto Malik como Pegasus se lanzaron miradas cómplices, haciendo brillar sus objetos y dirigiendo los rayos de luz directo al cuerpo.

Bakura comenzó a recitar las palabras a lo que el cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse para los ojos perplejos de Pegasus, al cual le costaba mantener la concentración ante el hechizo, la sortija de Bakura comenzó a elevarse, lanzando un tercer rayo de luz mucho más voluminoso a lo que el espíritu comenzó a trastabillar, por lo que tuvieron que ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie, el cuerpo, de Joey comenzaba a adquirir un color verdoso que se tornaba plata para finalizar en oro, el yeso comenzó a despedazarse y las gasas a disolverse en el aire, sus cabellos comenzaron a adquirir un brillo cegador y su piel adquirió un tono sonrosado y fuerte, Bakura comenzó a cerrar los ojos agotado con el esfuerzo de donar la gran mayoría de sus energías, el aire comenzó a volverse denso y dificultaba la respiración, diciendo, a duras penas, las pocas palabras que le faltaban al hechizo, Pegasus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al sentir que un mareo acudía a su cuerpo, Bakura comenzó a caer de rodillas a lo que Malik lo sostuvo con fuerza, hasta que, la energía de los tres, se agotó dejando a 4 sujetos, rendidos, tres, sobre las alfombras, y uno, reposaba, ahora sano, sobre las sabanas de lino, de la cama de Maximillion Pegasus.

Mokuba sacudió con ligereza a su hermano, el cual, mantenía su rostro oculto entre la espesura de sus cabellos, ahora revueltos, que caían desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro.

Mokuba: her…hermano, ya llegamos…

Seto se sobresaltó, con los nervios destrozados y avanzó arrastrando los pasos, fuerza del avión, tambaleándose de vez en cuando, Tristan lo mirada con intenso odio y Yami con ira incontenible.

(Flash Back)

Yami: ¡TE LO HABÍA ADVERTIDO SETH!

Seth se hallaban sumido en llanto dentro de su habitación, cada lagrima que resbalaba por su rostro hinchaba de ira al Faraón que se sentía indignado ante la desobediencia de su sacerdote.

Seth: Lo se, mi Faraón…

Yami se levantó, escandalizado ante tal muestra de rebeldía ante su palabra, el que era rey, el que era Faraón y que era SU amante.

Yami: ahora pagarás las consecuentes…

Seth levantó su rostro, el cual vislumbraba una media sonrisa cínica, una mirada llena de odio, y una expresión de relajación, propia de alguien cuya salud mental estaba seriamente dañada, Yami, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ante la mirada divertida del Sacerdote.

Seth: tu la vas a pagar Faraón…

Yami: ¡Pero como te atreves Seth!

Seth ahogó una carcajada, sumida, en tristeza, y llena de maldad, era como si algo, o alguien lo hubiese poseído, y era algo así, lo había poseído la maldad, el odio y la tristeza, el estaba corrompido.

Yami: esto Seth, te enseñará con quien debes estar.

Seth: tiene razón mi Faraón, yo ya se con quien debo estar…¡Debo estar con el!

Yami lo miró horrorizado ante el hecho de que se le despreciara de tal manera, faltándole el respeto a su palabra y olvidando su gran poder, ¡El era Dios!

Yami: ¡¡¿¿DIME SETH ACASO SABES SU NOMBRE, O DE DONDE VIENE O QUIEN ES??!!

Seth: No mi Faraón, no se absolutamente nada de el, aparte de que es un soldado encargado de las celebraciones a nuestras deidades.

Yami: ¡¿Entonces por qué Seth, por qué el y yo no?! ¿Qué tiene ese vulgar oficial de baja categoría que no te llega a los talones que no tenga yo, que soy tu faraón?

Yami miraba en espera de Seth que seguía sin cambiar de expresión, aunque ahora, optando por un deje de duda en su rostro…

Seth: que cuando el se acerca…el aire se transforma en el más puro alcanfor, que sus ojos son cuales frutos secos de almendras traídas de las lejanas tierras de Persia, y su sabor deja opaco a los higos de los oasis más fértiles de las dunas del Nilo… ¡Que con una noche me robó la vida, lo que usted en toda su existencia no me ha podido quitar!

Seth gritaba desaforado, Yami lo miraba anonadado, ¿En realidad podía existir criatura tan perfecta que Seth pudiese admirar de esa manera tan dedicada?

Jamás le gustó matar, mucho menos ejecutar, y le dolía tener que hacerlo ante criatura tan admirable, pero este era Seth, y su vida corría riesgos…

Yami: lamento decirte, mi querido Seth, que mañana lo ejecutaré

(Fin del Flash Back)

Joey separó sus parpados con lentitud, su mirada era insistentemente borrosa, parpadeó un par de veces más hasta poder enfocar cada objeto a su alrededor con claridad, sintió estar reposando, se vio en una sabana de lino, que caía sedosa a través de sus manos

Sus manos, les dirigió una mirada perplejo, no estaba enyesada, ni cubierta de gasas, la cerró varias veces, observándola desde diversos ángulos para asegurarse de que no era su imaginación…

Malik: mmmmm…esto me gano…por ayudar a un ladrón…Ahhhh

Joey se sobresaltó, miró a su alrededor, buscando de donde provenía esa voz, aunque por el tono y las palabras no era difícil deducir de quien se trataba.

Bakura: Ohhh cállate…¡Rayos ya han pasado 3 horas!

Los tres hombres, antes, derrumbados en el suelo, comenzaron a levantarse, tambaleándose, y sintiendo como la gravedad hacia estragos en su cuerpo.

Pegasus: Ohhh miren, tenemos un invitado…

Pegasus se había levantado, sacudido varias veces su traje y le había dirigido una mirada a Joey que no salía de su ensimismamiento, quedaba descartada la idea de estar en el cielo, definitivamente había ido a parar al infierno.

Bakura: Ahhhh…despertaste…

Bakura se dejó caer sobre la orilla de la cama, aun notoriamente agotado, le había dedicado toda su energía tanto física como espiritual y mágica a la curación de las heridas de Joey, tardaría, al menos una semana de abundante comida y mucho sueño para reponerse del todo, sin mencionar alguna que otra poción curativa.

Malik imitando a su amigo albino se sentó a su lado propinando un quejido de incomodidad por el impacto.

Joey: donde… ¿Dónde estoy?

Su mirada se centró en la imagen de una mujer rubia, de aspecto sereno y mirada dulce, vestida de manera pomposa y cubierta de flores, en posición que irradiaba belleza y elegancia…era Cecilia…la enamorada de Pegasus

Pegasus: en el castillo de Maximillion Pegasus G Crawford

Joey Se movió con ligereza, sin parecer muy sorprendido, se sentía ensimismado, relajado y tranquilo, como si nada lo pudiese sobresaltar.

Joey: y como… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Malik: Bakura y yo te secuestramos del hospital.

Malik se colocó en pose orgullosa, retirándose algunos cabellos de su delicado rostro, dejando ver sus ojos violetas llenos de intensidad y egocéntrica.

Joey se mantuvo cabizbajo, era verdad, el había estado en un hospital…lo recordaba, y Serenity estaba ahí, y…Yugi…

Pegasus se inclinó ante el rubio esbozando una sonrisa acogedora y brindándole una de sus manos al joven invitándolo a levantarse.

Pegasus: Yo me retiro, dile a Malik que te diga que debes ponerte, no creo que sea adecuado recibir a tus amigos en bata de hospital, en especial cuando no tienes nada.

Joey agrandó su mirada ante la impresión, volvió a dirigirle una mirada dudosa a su cuerpo, acepó la ayuda de Pegasus y se alzó comprobando, el excelente estado físico de su cuerpo, incluso sus viejas heridas había desaparecido, casi, milagrosamente.

Pegasus desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta no sin antes servirse una pequeña copa de vino e invitando a sus compañeros a imitarlo se fue a paso alegre, por haber recobrado su artículo.

Joey: aun no lo comprendo…¿Cómo se curaron mis heridas?

Bakura había caído entre las almohadas, a ronquidos, agotado por la falta de energía ante la mirada de reproche de su compañero de tez más oscura.

Malik: te aplicamos un hechizo, ahora ven, debemos escoger algo bueno de entre la ropa de Pegasus para sorprender a Kaiba.

Joey se sobresaltó al oír el nombre ¿Seto estaba ahí? ¿Su Seto había venido junto a el? ¿Peor por qué? Se abalanzó con el moreno, y comenzó a mirarlo de manera amenazante

Joey: ¿Seto está aquí? ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¡El fue quien me hizo todo esto!

Malik trató de quitarse las manos del rubio de encima, en vano, por la diferencia entre sus fuerzas.

Malik: De hecho fue Yami, pero todo eso lo entenderás más tarde…lo prometo…ahora por favor quítate de encima me estás sacando el aire.

Joey se retiró un tanto avergonzado de encima del cuerpo del moreno dejándolo avanzar hasta un closet, lo abrió observando los deliciosos trajes que guardaban, vaya, a pesar de usar esa ropa tan ridícula Pegasus no tenía tan mal gusto.

Malik: busca algo bueno…

Joey avanzó hacia el closet, impresionado, por la cantidad de trajes, todos afortunadamente, de su medida y su gusto, bueno, Pegasus tan solo tenía 25 años, no es que fuera haber trajes tan malos.

Joey: oye…como ¿Cómo es que estoy curado?

Malik: Eso también te lo explicaremos luego, ahora apúrate mientras yo intento levantar a este idiota.

Joey obedeció renuente, después de todo, él estaba curado, en cambio, los demás…¿Cómo era eso posible?

Malik comenzó a patear, lanzar agua, y golpear a Bakura, sin embargo, este parecía inmóvil.

Joey: ¿Qué le sucede?

Malik: naaah te dio toda su energía, creo que nada lo podría despertar.

Joey: ¿toda…su energía?

Malik: si…ahora ¡Vamos vístete o llegaremos tarde al almuerzo!

El cuerpo del albino comenzó a moverse, y dando un salto, de energías desconocidas para ambos muchachos sujetó a Malik por el cuello.

Bakura: ¿dijiste comida?

Malik maldijo a la glotonería de su amigo a su vez, le dio gracias a ra por tenerla, le explicó sobre las indicaciones de su anfitrión y lo ayudo a lavarse el rostro para resistir al menos, el camino hacia el comedor.

Al finalizar, pudieron ver a Joey, vistiendo el traje, más casero que pudo encontrar, un sobre todo vinotinto, bastante oscuro, una camisa, color negro, con cuello corto y guantes, haciéndole juego, color negro que hacían resaltar su tez rosada y sus cabellos claros, ahora sueltos y libres cayendo de una manera envidiable.

Bakura: Rayos, tardas demasiado para vestirte…pareces una mujer

Malik suspiró ante las burlas de Bakura, el siempre tan cálido…

Malik: bueno, vamos antes de que llegue Pegasus de nuevo.

Oficiales: son los señores Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Duke Debling…

Tristan: si, si, si ¿Dónde está el maldito de Pegasus y donde tiene a Joey?

Oficial: el señor Maximillion Pegasus los espera en la sala comedor, llegarán directo a través del pasillo principal.

El oficial, de aspecto recto y severo les indicó con una seña el pasillo que debían seguir, con la mayor falta de decoro se dirigieron con desesperación a la ala comedor, deteniéndose frente a la puerta indicada, cautelosos de alguna clase de trampa, la abrieron de golpe, propinando un fuerte portazo y observaron como Pegasus se hallaba en un extremo de la mesa recibiéndolos, calurosamente

Pegasus: ¡Bienvenidos, cuanto los esperaba mis queridos invitados!

Seto: basta de palabrería ¿Dónde tienes a Joey?

Pegasus se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido.

Pegasus: OH, les prometo solemnemente que pronto lo verán ¡Pero antes deben acompañarme en la cena de navidad!

Todos se intercambiaron miradas dudosas mirando como una serie de camareros entrama depositando algunos platillos alrededor de la mesa, donde Pegasus ahora se hallaba muerto de contento observando a los manjares que se iban depositando, con sus manos entrelazadas bajo su rostro esperando que todos se sentaran.

El comedor estaba decorado a un estilo rococó que daba aires de los 1800, los estatuillas, e imágenes navideñas, adornos, un árbol alto e imponente, rodeado de toda clase de obsequios, que Kaiba supuso debían ser de adorno porque nadie le regalaría algo a ese psicópata

Yugi fue el primero en avanzar tomando la silla más próxima al otro extremo de la mesa, Tea, lo imitó resignada, a lo que el resto del grupo se fue ubicando, Seto frente a Yugi, Yami junto a Tea, Tristan junto a Serenity y Serenity junto a Seto, la madre de Joey se sentó junto a Pegasus hundida en lagrimas a lo que este sencillamente coloco su mano sobre la de la mujer.

Pegasus: no tiene porque llorar ¡Es navidad y el destino le depara gran felicidad a usted y a su familia!

La mujer lo vio interrogante pero este se había concentrado en un camarero a su lado dándole algunas indicaciones, los paltillos comenzaron a servirse, Yugi, que esperaba encontrar alguna otra rareza como en la ocasión de la "sopa de ojo" observó azorado como los manjares eran depositados en su plato, manzanas dulces, duraznos acaramelados, garrapiñadas, pavos, salsas, purés de varias clases y sabores, uvas grandes y jugosas, bebidas para escoger y varios platillos exóticos que el deducía eran provenientes de otros países se agazapaban a su alrededor, deseosos de ser probados.

Rápidamente, un rugido general en las entrañas de todos hicieron romper el silencio, por lo que el grupo se vio resignado a tomar sus cubiertos y degustar las exquisiteces que se les ofrecían.

Pegasus: ¡No, no, no! ¡Es de mala educación asistir a la mesa cuando faltan invitados!

Todos miraron alrededor, buscando quienes faltaban, Mokuba que se hallaba entre su hermano y Serenity le dirigió una mirada de duda a su hermano que no se había dignado a tomar los cubiertos, pero este solo mantenía su mirada fija en Pegasus, sumido en pensamientos y con el seño fruncido, dándose cuenta de que faltaban, tres asientos.

Una puerta continua al comedor se abrió crujiendo, tres figuras se vieron caminando a través de las sombras que dividían un salón del otro, la imagen de Joey, radiante, y en perfecto estado sorprendió a todos, eh hizo a Yami sentir regurgitar lo poco que había logrado ingerir de bebida.

Serenity y Seto: ¡Joey!

El grito de ambos resonó en la habitación, Joey le dirigió su mirada a su hermana, luego a Seto el cual la acogió con júbilo, viéndose obligado a sonreír a lo que todos en la mesa lo observaron azorados ¿Seto Kaiba sonriendo? ¡Era un milagro de navidad! Casi tan milagroso como…

Pegasus: Ahhhh Joey, bonito traje has escogido ¿Por qué no te sientas en el otro extremo de la mesa? ¡Después de todo tu eres el invitado de honor!

Joey repasó una mirada serena alrededor de todos los invitados, Tristan lo miraba alegre y a su vez asombrado, su madre lloraba de alegría ahora, enjuagando sus lagrimas en un pañuelo, Duke miraba a Pegasus, ahora no como su ídolo sino como un Dios, Seto lo miraba aun sonriente, sintiendo las lagrimas de alegría bajar por su rostro, Serenity se había recargado en el brazo de Tristan, hundida en lágrimas de alegría, Yami lo miraba como a su peor pesadilla forzando una sonrisa y evitando su mirada, Yugi miraba de reojo a Yami y le sonreía saludando a su amigo

Mokuba rompió el silencio y se dirigió corriendo hacia Joey abrazándolo de una manera, casi dolorosa.

Mokuba: ¡Joey! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Pegasus: les ruego a todos que dejen al joven Wheeler comer tranquilo ¡Creo que es lo que les hace falta, a demás, prometemos explicarles todo! ¿No es así Bakura?

Todos en la mesa desviaron su mirada hacia el albino que no había esperado a nadie y se había abrazando sobre el puré de patatas.

Bakura: sipf, perokhls, dejemdfjkf, comedljdkfj…


	26. La navidad tiene saborA AMOR

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, aquí acaba todo, les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo brindado, la verdad, me siento muy orgullosa de haber compartido esta fecha tan importante con todas ustedes este ultimo capítulo va dedicado a TODAS mis lectoras, hayan dejado o no review, especialmente a Anyi y mi hermanita hermosa kida luna, a las demás como sarita kinomoto, leaven, oriko bueno, esas que me han dejado review tan seguido, SEPAN QUE EN VERDAD GRACIAS…si no es molestia me gustaría todas diesen su comentario general sobre la historia, nunca es tarde para aprender, hayan o no dejado review antes, gracias a todos, lamentablemente no cumplí mi sueño de llegar a los 200 reviews, pero ha sido más de lo que yo pude haber deseado alguna vez.

Gracias a todos y sinceramente.

Les deseo mucho amor y felicidad.

Que hermoso se tornaba el ambiente, que acogedor se volvía el aire, que agradable eran los aromas, que calida era la decoración, estas y muchas más palabras comenzaron a emerger de los labios de todos los presentes de la mesa los ánimos se difuminaban y se sentían incluso en el aroma, impregnaban la comida y se reflejaban en los cristales de las copas, desbordantes de vinos. Las risas pronto comenzaron a brotar, como las flores que emergen en primavera, fragantes y adornadas con los últimos cristales de nieve que se derriten bajo la calidez de un nuevo sol.

La madre de Joey, al verlo curado, y radiante, se hundió en los brazos de Pegasus en modo de agradecimiento intentando, imitar el gesto con el albino, quien con una mirada, le dio a entender, no seria tan bien recibido, Serenity dio un profundo suspiro le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermano y comenzó a engullir con las lagrimas bordeando su rostro el alimento que se le presentaba, sintiendo, como una calidez recorría su cuerpo, Yami, mientras, se mantenía estático, jugueteando nerviosamente con los cubiertos de plata, que reflejaban con un brillo opaco su mirada de nerviosismo, Yugi reía animadamente con Tristán, de vez en cuando, dedicándole miradas llenas de emoción a su amigo, pero alguien en la mesa, no aguantaba ese ambiente.

(POV de Seto)

Su rostro se agazapaba, resguardado en el contacto de la presión de la piel de sus manos con sus parpados, todo estaba oscuro, pero para el era claro, las lagrimas caían a raudales decorando de manera casi compulsiva la piel pálida del CEO, sentía el temblor recorrer su cuerpo, sentía como una carcajada ahogada nacía en su garganta y se filtraba en una ardua batalla con sus sollozos, terminando derrotada, victima de el repentino cambio de emociones.

Sentía como Mokuba jalaba con fuerza su chaqueta, preguntando por su estado de animo, pero ¿Qué podía decirle? La imagen de Joey, golpeado y maltratado regresó a su mente punzante, sintió una nueva oleada de lagrimas nublar su escasa visión y una presión invisible ejercerse a lo largo de su cuerpo, sometiéndolo, torturándolo.

Todos reían, todos eran felices, pero el era el culpable, el dañó a su cachorro, a su amado Joey…¿Qué es amar? ¿Alguien sabe realmente lo que es amar? ¿Alguien sabe realmente que está enamorado? Pues Seto Kaiba si lo estaba…enamorarse, no es soñar y vivir inundado en suspiros, no es contemplar las nubes y ver su imagen, o es ver los copos de hielo adornar el cielo y teñirlo de cristal e imaginarse su mirada…amar es llorar…quien jamás hubiese llorado por amor, jamás ha amado porque cada vez que sonríe aquel rubio, sus ojos se nublan de la emoción, de que el es feliz, de que esa sonrisa, tan solo esa sonrisa podría significar tanto, era esa sonrisa que vale más que tu propia felicidad, porque cuando amas a alguien incluso más que a tu persona, entonces la felicidad, o lo que tu conocías como felicidad, se vuelve tan solo, un simple sentimiento pasajero, pero el ver a quien amas sonreír, reír gracias a ti, gemir con tus tactos, son todas esas, sensaciones que tu no puedes describir, pero llorar, llorar de alegría, llorar de angustia, o de pena, incluso rabia, siempre a favor de esa persona, es el sentimiento más bello que podía vivir en su alma, transformándola, era una metamorfosis perfecta, sus lagrimas, eran la imagen materializada de todos sus sentimientos, sentimientos que desbordaban por una persona, y solo una persona…Joey Wheeler.

Seto: ¡JOEY PERDONAME!

El silencio reinó nuevamente sobre la mesa, mientras que todos había dirigido miradas sorprendidas al CEO que se había tendido de rodillas junto a la silla de Joey que lo miraba sereno, cabizbajo, y renuente, como quien mira a un perfecto desconocido, con el que jamás ha compartido.

Todos en la mesa sintieron una punzada de dolor, la imagen de Seto Kaiba, de rodillas en el suelo, con su rostro húmedo y pálido, promulgando sollozos ahogados, lleno de ojeras marcadas y surcos cruzados por las lagrimas deshaciendo su orgullo ahí mismo, tan solo por el rubio les partió el alma a todos.

Joey no respondía, se mantenía inmerso, estático, como si jamás hubiese oído una palabra, solo viendo el demacrado rostro del CEO.

Bakura que por primera vez había dejado aun lado la comida, comenzó a retirarse de su asiento, haciendo crujir la silla, al ser arrastrada ligeramente por el suelo, sus pasos emitían un eco silencioso, casi inaudible, avanzó lo suficiente para quedar de espaldas al CEO, se inclinó ligeramente y le azotó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Bakura: ¡Que sea la última vez que te vea haciendo algo tan patético cuando no es tú culpa Seth! ¡Deshonras a Egipto!

Seto sintió una extraña ira consumir sus entrañas ¿Quien era el para juzgar? ¿Qué acaso conocía el sus pecados? ¿Qué acaso no sabía quien lo había dejado en ese estado? ¿Qué sabía el de degradarse? Cuando amas la degradación no importa, el orgullo de importa, ningún otro sentimientos importa, cuando amas, nada, más que a quien amas importa.

Pegasus se levantó de su asiento, con rostro serio y mirada furtiva, indicándole a bakura, tan solo entre un par de parpadeos que guardase los estribos.

Pegasus: Bakura, cálmate, creo que ya va siendo hora de que los invitados sepan de los recientes acontecimientos.

Bakura se paró en seco, le sonrió a Pegasus de manera satisfecha y le dio una mirada a Yami que trataba, no con mucho éxito de mantener un rostro sereno.

Bakura: buena idea Pegasus, al menos claro que el Faraón Yami tenga algo que decirnos primero.

Los ojos nuevamente dieron un giro brusco hacia el asiento en el que se recargaba el cuerpo, disimuladamente tembloroso de Yami, sus planes se estaban arruinando.

Yami: si…¿saben algo? Quiero decir algo.

Yami: Yugi…tu eres la navidad…eres mi corona de navidad…

Yugi abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa, La mirada de Yami se vio borrosa gracias a la acumulación de la humedad en sus ojos, lagrimas de dolor. Miradas entrecruzadas de incógnita recorrieron la mesa y un recuerdo borroso acudió a los pensamientos de un rubio.

(Flash Back)

Los motou descansaban plácidos en su casa, colocando los adornos, Yugi, corriendo de un sitio a otro colocando toda clase de muñecos de nieve falsos, que entonaban dulces melodías al compás de sus movimientos eléctricos y robóticos.

Yami, mientras meditaba sumido en sus pensamientos, dudoso de sus accione futuras, de sus planes inesperados, observando a su luz, con aire divertido.

Yugi: oye abuelo ¿Dónde pongo la corona de navidad? Es que…ya está muy dañada.

Salomón le dirigió un vistazo a la raída corona, a trabes de los cristales de sus lentes de lectura, brillantes, profirió un suspiro melancólico y le dedicó una mirada llena de nostalgia a la corona de hojas y ramas saluda, pero conteniendo aun, una forma circular un tanto chata.

Salomón: Ponla en la entrada, donde todos puedan verla y ningún otro adorno opaque su belleza hijo.

Yugi lo miró dudoso, volvió a echarle un vistazo a la corona que llevaba entre sus manos, obviamente había vivido varias navidades, de aspecto deteriorado y belleza casi nula, volvió a dirigirle una mirada interrogante a su abuelo, buscándole una explicación al por qué de esa…corona.

Salomón emitió una ronca carcajada, proveniente de sus gastadas cuerdas vocales, dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas a su nieto

Salomón: Hijo, esa corona fue el primer adorno navideño que compré con tu abuela…ella dijo que era una corona de amor, porque el nuestro era un hogar llenod e amor…cuando la compramos era radiante, siempre estaba verde, y nuestra primera navidad era nuestro adorno favorito, durante navidades enteras nos ha acompañado la misma corona, incluso, tus padres, se dieron su primer beso frente a ella…jejeje esos pilluelos, como les gustaba, tu padre decía que simbolizaba a nuestra familia cuando naciste tu, el decía, tendremos problemas, como sus ramas salidas, e iremos envejeciendo como sus hojas, pero siempre estamos unidos, y ya vez, jamás se ha roto.

Yugi miró azorado a su abuelo, le volvió a dirigir una mirada, esta vez, llena de amor a su corona, a su corona de amor, le abrazó con delicadeza, y corrió decidido a ponerla a la entrada a lo que el abuelo emitió otra ronca carcajada, Yami solo miraba…¿Una corona podía ser tan especial?

(Fin del Flash Back)

Bakura: no querrás decir nada sobre lo que sucedió con Wheeler ¿Ah Faraón?

Yami permanecía en pie, tan solo mirando a Yugi, hablando entre miradas, sus ojos se veían vidriosos, vibraban uno junto con el otro, como si el alrededor no pudiese ocurrir.

Bakura se irritaba, no le estaban prestando atención, el maldito Faraón…¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ese niño?

Bakura: ¿acaso no quieres hablarles de cómo tomaste el cetro del milenio y poseíste a Kaiba para hacerle todas esas heridas a Wheeler Faraón?

Un murmullo general recorrió los puestos de todo, y el vinculo hecho entre Yami y yugi se rompió, Yugi abrió los ojos, esta vez horrorizado, Yami, bajó el rostro, avergonzado y Seto hirvió en cólera, sus puños se cerraron con una fuerza imponente, casi, como queriendo hacerse daño a si mismo, cerró sus ojos, irritado y se dirigió en embestida contra Yami.

Un joven de cabellos tricolor calló al suelo ante el impacto, golpeado fuertemente, tosiendo un líquido sanguinolento que manchaba su ropa y rostro.

Yugi se había colocado como escudo para Yami

Yami: ¡Yugi!

Yami corrió decidido a su lado recargándolo en sus brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de compasión y dolor, hundida en pena.

Serenity: ¡Yugi!

Todos se agazaparon alrededor del joven el cual tosía compulsivamente, Yami había sacado un pañuelo y se disponía a limpiarle los labios con sumo cuidado, precaviendo no incomodarlo.

Seto: Yugi ¿Qué acaso te volviste loco? ¡Si te me opones me encargaré de hacerte la vida un infierno junto con este miserable!

Bakura: muchacho estúpido.

Yugi no respondía, por el contrario, sujetaba con mayor fuerza a Yami, protegiéndolo, llevándolo hacia su cuerpo, acortando las distancias, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado.

De repente, un chirrido proveniente de una de las sillas se vio resonando en la habitación, Joey se había levantado, cabizbajo, giró sobre sus talones y corrió en dirección opuesta a la pequeña multitud llena de bullicios de intriga.

Seto nuevamente volvió a arder en cólera esta vez, empujando a Yugi de un golpe del lado de Yami y preparándose para partirle el rostro con lágrimas de ira rebajándose por su rostro.

Y nuevamente Yugi se interpuso, esta vez, llevándose un nuevo y brillante golpe en sus mejillas, ya marcadas con el cansancio y las lágrimas. Fue un golpe seco, certero y ante todo, fuerte, lleno de rabia, lleno de pasión.

Bakura: ¡Pero que haces! ¡Deja de interponerte, estos no son asuntos tuyos mocoso!

Yugi le dirigió una mirada esta vez, molesta a Bakura, dejó escapar un par de sollozos ahogados y tomó aire para empezar a hablar, esta vez, con una fuerza inesperada.

Yugi: ¡YO TENGO TODO QUE VER EN ESTO! Yo…yo lo siento mucho por Joey…pero…yo no puedo evitarlo…no quiero traicionar a mi amigo…pero…yo estoy…¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE YAMI Y POR NADA DEL MUNDO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO!

El corazón de todos dio un vuelco, el rostro del Faraón se iluminó nostálgico recargó a Yugi en sus brazos dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, depositó un beso en su frente y lo dejó contra el respaldar de una de las paredes, levantándose del suelo donde lo había estado acunando entre sus brazos todo aquel tiempo.

Yami: Kaiba, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Yami abrió los brazos, esperando recibir el golpe, Yugi comenzó a trastabillar intentando levantarse del piso para servir de escudo pero esta vez, fue el mismo Yami quien se lo impidió.

Yami: Yugi…dicen, que cuando la vida te ofrece amor, y tu se lo rechazas, estás diciéndole que lo que quieres es odio, yo, eso es lo que merezco, mi aibou…eres lo más grande que me ha podido ocurrir, pero yo he vivido mi error…y queda en mi recibir el castigo, sería mayor la tortura si lo recibieras tu…

Yugi rompió en llanto esta vez, adolorido por fallarle a su amigo, y por el dolor de saber, lo vengativo que podía llegar a ser el CEO, sabía que los días de Yami estaban contados.

Seto hizo crujir sus dedos en un gesto amenazador, vislumbró el rostro de su enemigo de brazos abiertos y ojos cerrados, serenos, la cabeza en alto, al fin orgullosa.

Volvió a encaminarse deleitándose del pensar en el daño que podía hacerle al hombre que había hecho insufrible los últimos días de su existencia y probablemente los siguientes, todos los recuerdos vividos renacieron, tantas imágenes se acumularon, tanto odio comenzó a desbordarse, dejándose ver en cada palmo de su cuerpo.

Se encaminó nuevamente pero esta vez, la voz de Pegasus fue la que se opuso, colmándole la paciencia.

Pegasus: Kaiba, si golpeas al señor Yami, me temo que tendré que sacarte de mi castillo, a demás, creo que has olvidado que el joven Wheeler no está aquí… ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

Seto se abrumó un segundo, le dirigió una mirada al puesto vacío de Joey, miró de reojo a Mokuba el cual le asintió decidido y nervioso y le lanzó una nueva mirada a Yami que miraba perplejo de Pegasus ¿Y ese que había comido hoy?

Solió corriendo siguiendo la pista por los pasillos, curiosamente, sus finos sentidos estaban extrañamente más desarrollados de lo usual, aun podía percibirse aquel suave aroma que emanaba se cachorro, recordaba bien cuando había sido la primera vez, esos días que parecían lejanos e inalcanzables cuando pisó por primera vez el suelo de su mansión…como extrañaba esos días en los que Mokuba, ayudaba a Wheeler a buscar un regalo para su amigo secreto… ¿Amigo secreto? Que tonto, mientras las pisadas recorrían cada rincón del castillo las imágenes de todo lo acontecido aquel período llegaba a su mente ¿Todo aquello había comenzado con un juego escolar? ¡Quien lo diría! Valía la pena ir de vez en cuando a ese instituto de cuarta.

Se rió entre dientes, había llegado a uno de los balcones, el aroma se incrementaba con cada paso, ahí estaba Joey, contemplando esa hermosa luna llena con una mirada lobuna, en un gesto, que en otros tiempos, hubiera sido de gran agrado para el CEO.

Seto: ¿Cachorro?

Joey se giró, asustado y nervioso, con los ojos abiertos dejando relucir un brillo de temor en su mirada, los labios fuertemente cerrados y sus manos fijas al balcón.

Joey: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Seto se sobresaltó un poco, se adelantó unos pasos hasta donde se recargaba Joey, a lo que este intento alejarse notando que estaba fuertemente aferrado al balcón.

Seto: ¿Qué no oíste a Bakura, Joey? ¡Yo no fui quien te atacó, fue Yami!

Joey se retorció ante el contactad de las manos de Seto sobre sus hombros, impuso un gesto de desagrado y se revolvió incomodo.

¿Joey le temía a su tacto? El rubio evitaba su mirada y temblaba bajo sus manos, sus dedos rozaban con suma delicadeza su espalda a lo que este se colocaba en una posición de defensa, comenzando a desesperarse

Joey: ¡No! ¡Por favor ya no me golpees NO ME GOLPEES MÁS SETO POR FAVOR!

Seto se sobresaltó, Joey estaba realmente marcado sicológicamente, había comenzado a empujarlo con desesperación, su piel había perdido el tono sonrojado tornándose de un pálido demacrado y sus venas se hinchaban ante la impotencia. Tan solo…tan solo lo había tocado un poco…

Seto: Joey…

Joey comenzó a irrumpir en llanto dejándose caer en brazos de Seto que sencillamente lo acurrucaba dentro de si.

Joey: por favor…deja de odiarme Seto…por favor…

Seto sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, repasó con sus manos la sedosa cabellera del rubio y lo llevo más para si, sintiendo la calidez de ambos cuerpos.

Seto: yo no te odio cachorro…te amo…y no voy a permitir que te vuelva a ocurrir esto nunca mi amor…

Joey se descargó en lágrimas con mayor fuerza, reían entre sollozos y lloraba entre risas, se aferraba al cuerpo como queriendo preservar el momento eternamente, de la nada, el cielo comenzó a revestirse de fuegos artificiales, centellas coloridas como serpentinas doradas abrigaban la noche, dibujos, formas, todos le recordaban a los demás. ¡Eran ya las 12 de la noche! El castillo se encendió en luces, los trabajadores estallaron en risas y la música comenzó a resonar en cada pasillo, el balcón se vio iluminado con bengalas y el ambiente lleno de armonía.

Dicen que cuando las almas dejaron algo inconcluso reencarnaba para cumplir su antiguo cometido, ellos eran espíritus necesitados, los abrazos eran fuertes, la pasión y el deseo se había borrado, tan solo quedaba ese amor plácido que tanto habían anhelado,

Un joven irrumpió en el balcón con una pequeña bandeja cubierta.

Camarero: Disculpen el señor Pegasus les ha mandado esto

El muchacho colocó la bandeja sobre el borde del balcón despidiéndose con prontitud para no interrumpir nada, Seto y Joey se llevaron una mirada de curiosidad, sintieron la calidez de sus manos nuevamente unirse, abrieron la bandeja y se encontraron con una pila de duraznos impuesta con sumo cuidado, Seto, dejo escapar una carcajada limpia y se dispuso a llevarle uno a la boca a su cachorro.

Seto: feliz Navidad Joey…

Joey le dio una mirada llena de una felicidad limpia a Seto, recuperando esa sonrisa pilluela en su rostro.

Le dio un fuerte mordisco a la fruta desprendiendo un buen tajo y entre mordiscos le contesto:

Joey: Feliz navidad…amor.

Fin.

Aclaraciones: en el cap anterior hablé de un funeral, resulta que en un ataque de impotencia, cuando llevaron al hospital a Joey ante la llamada a la policía de uno de los vecinos, el padre se opuso a la ley y bueno, terminó suicidándose.

Joey si superó el trauma, luego de bastante tiempo y en cuanto a Yami…bueno sencillamente ha perdido el cariño de muchos, pero se ha esforzado en reponerlo…

¡Estoy encaminándome en un nuevo proyecto espero también sea de su agrado!

Con amor : Megumi D SxS


End file.
